


It's In the Vows

by BlamScilesShipper



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 64,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1312072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlamScilesShipper/pseuds/BlamScilesShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Quick twist on The Vow. They are in an accident and Quinn doesn't remember who he is. Brief St. Fabray, Brittana, Finchel, the Finchel is mostly in the background and isn't mentioned much for those uncomfortable with it, and Klaine. It is very au, there isn't any spoilers for the show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

_Disclaimer: The characters of glee do not belong to me. Neither does The Vow or anything else that is known to be someone else's. So, I saw this movie, and I could totes see Puck and Quinn in the couples' places. So this is it. The start of my Quick fic The Vow style. Hope you like!_

It's In the Vows

By Julia

They were just coming out of the theater. The snow was coming down hard. Quinn Puckerman was bundled up and snuggled up against her husband. They had just seen a Broadway play. It had been a new Sondheim musical. Quinn had liked it. Puck, or Noah, as was his given name, had seemed to be on the fence. But he had seemed to enjoy being with her. That made Quinn happy. She cuddled closer, the wind was really cold. She was so happy that they'd taken the time to go out and do something. Soon, others had come out too. They went down a block or so until they found their car. Puck started it up, while Quinn got inside. Puck was working on cleaning the snow off. Puck smiled at her as he cleaned the snow off the windshield. Quinn was shivering inside while the car warmed up. "That's good enough!" She told him, smiling. She wanted him to get in the car with her. She was so glad that she'd talked him out of the motorcycle he'd wanted. That would have been too dangerous. 

After he'd gotten the windshield clear, he got into the car with her. Puck turned on the radio, and started carefully down the street. There was a lot of snow on the ground. It was going to make travelling a bit treacherous. It was beautiful though. They both had misgivings about the snow, but it was beautiful. They both loved their life in New York. Quinn couldn't keep the smile off her face as they started down the street slowly. Puck was singing along with the radio. The song playing was It's My Life, by Bon Jovi. "It's my life, it's now or never." He sang. 

Giggling, Quinn looked at him. "You and that song." She said, as he made a face at her. She loved him so much. She couldn't imagine being with anyone else. They had been together for six years now. Quinn had been bowled over the first time she'd seen him. She gave him a smile. "You sing so great, though, baby. Why don't you produce your own stuff?" Sh asked, and not for the first time. Puck had his own record company. Quinn loved Puck's voice. She also loved the music he'd written. He played it sometimes when he thought that she wasn't listening. 

Puck laughed a little. "Oh, come on, babe. You know that that is not going to happen." Puck loved his music, but he wasn't ready for the world to know his music yet. He wanted to keep it to himself a bit longer. Puck knew that Quinn had been listening to him play his music. He thought that it was great that she wanted him to play his own stuff. He loved Quinn period. Puck had not been able to imagine his life before her since. Puck thought he was the luckiest man on the planet. He thought that he'd done something good in his life to get to have Quinn now. He reached to tickle her. She laughed and he smiled. "You're so cute." He told her. 

Quinn giggled some more. "Yeah, you're not so bad yourself." She looked at him with a big smile on her face. They pulled to a stop at a stop light. They never saw the big rig coming. It hit them from behind, and Puck was just knocked out in his seat but Quinn was catapulted out of her seat and through the windshield. 

When Puck woke up, he was okay. Just some shallow cuts. He went to see how Quinn was. The doctors tried to stop him but he was unconcerned about what they had to say. Puck needed to see her and talk to her. She was in the ER in the bed right next to him as it turned out. That was helpful. She was asleep or whatever, because her eyes were closed. Puck's eyes brushed with tears. He wasn't going to be able to go on without her. She had to wake up. While he was standing there, a doctor came up. Puck turned to her. "What..... when is my wife going to wake up?" 

The doctor seemed to think about this for a minute. Then she finally said, "Your wife has sustained major brain trauma, and sometimes we purposefully keep patients with those kinds of traumas in comas. So they can repair their wounds more easily." She touched Puck's arm. "She should be waking up soon, though." She added. 

His breathing came a little faster. Puck didn't know how Quinn was going to be after she woke up. "Will.... will she remember me? You said she had major brain trauma." He was very afraid of hearing the answer. What if it was no? Puck definitely was not prepared for that to happen. He was holding onto the end of Quinn's bed, trying to relax. He was gripping it so hard his knuckles were turning white. He couldn't take his eyes off her. He was afraid of what might happen if he did. 

The doctor hated to burst his bubble. He seemed to be really excited about her getting better. Not to mention, she could tell that he loved her. She sighed slowly. "That is a possibility. I'm sorry to let you down like that. But there's a big chance she won't." 

That was a blow to Puck's heart. He stared at her for a minute. That was completely the answer that he didn't want to hear. Puck forced himself to stand there and wait until she woke up. He didn't even know how he could live with himself if he left. He would have been very regretful if he had left. Puck pulled a chair up to Quinn's bed. He took one of her hands in his. She was beautiful. He squeezed her hand tightly. "I'm.... I need you to wake up, baby." He told her. Puck hated this. 

It took a little while, but she did wake up. Puck was asleep at her side when she did. He was so nervous and he hoped that she remembered him. Quinn stared at him for a minute before she looked at the doctor. "Where am I?" She asked, and pulled her hand from Puck's. Quinn didn't know who he was and she was nervous. 

The doctor explained to her what had happened. Puck could only look in disbelief. He had never actually believed that she would forget him. "We've known each other since college." He said, looking at her. He did his best not to sound as if he was hurt. Puck knew it wasn't her fault. She was hurt. 

Quinn turned her attention to him. Her eyes were brimming with tears. She looked at him. "I just don't remember you. Should I?" Puck was struck by how beautiful her hazel eyes were. They'd always been the best ones he'd ever seen. Very expressive. 

Puck looked at her. "I'm your husband." He told her. "We've been married for six years now." He told her. Puck didn't know how they were going to get through this. Puck didn't want to lose her. He knew that it was a huge possibility. Especially if Quinn never got her memories back. 

Quinn shook her head. "The last thing I remember is being in high school." She said, looking at her ring. She didn't remember anyone putting it on her finger. She was nervous. What if she didn't like him? He was a virtual stranger to her now. She didn't know what else to say. Plus he looked crushed. She didn't know if she could just go home with him when she didn't really know him. Even if she was supposed to. She did feel sorry for him, it wasn't his fault that she didn't remember. Quinn actually wished that she hadn't put that look on his face. 

That made him look at his lap. He didn't know what to say. It was his worst nightmare. His wife didn't remember their life together. Puck didn't know if he could handle this. He just wasn't prepared for this. He said, "We've been married for six years. And we've known each other for ten." They had met on the first day of college, surprisingly. Puck had known she was the one for him as soon as he had seen her. Quinn had told him that she had felt the same way. It had touched him. 

Quinn looked at him. "I wish that I remembered that. I am sure that I married you for some reason." Quinn wasn't sure that she believed him, but really what reason would he have to lie? She kept herself at a distance from him, however because she didn't know him and didn't want to give him false hope. Quinn remembered being in high school and dating Jesse St. James. She'd loved him a lot. They'd been engaged. She had been looking forward to being his wife. She didn't remember breaking up and marrying this man. 

That was when Puck got up. "Okay. I can't do this. I have to go but I'll be back tomorrow." He needed to go and wrap his mind around this. It was almost too much to take. He wanted to kiss her but he didn't. He went and left the hospital. Puck didn't know what he was going to do. His own wife didn't remember him. That was the worst thing that could have happened. Puck didn't know how he was supposed to help her. He hated the whole situation. There had to be a way out of this. He couldn't just give up on her, Quinn would never give up on him if the roles were reversed. She loved him. 

The following day, Puck got showered and dressed and went back to the hospital. He was supposed to take her home today. Puck wanted to take her home. He knew that as soon as she got back to her life that she would have a greater chance of remembering who she was. That was all Puck wanted. He just wanted his wife back. 

When he got up to Quinn's room, their friends were already there. Puck was a bit taken aback. "Um, hi." He said. Two of their friends, Brittany Pierce and Santana Lopez, were standing by her bed, fussing. Quinn looked a little freaked out. Puck looked to the Latina. "Santana, Quinn looks completely freaked out. She doesn't remember you." He went to the bed. He looked to Quinn. "Quinn, these are two of our friends. They're together and they have two children." 

Lifting her hazel eyes on him, she actually gave him a relieved smile. "Thanks." She said. "They just came in and started talking.... I didn't know what to do." She sighed. Quinn still looked beautiful, and Puck felt a rush of love for her. He stroked her hand with his thumb. Quinn looked up at him. "The.... the doctor said I get to go home today." She seemed to be waiting for him to confirm or deny this. 

Nodding, Puck said, "Yes. I am going to take you home." Puck didn't know how that was going to go. If she was going to freak out. "Are you.... have they discharged you yet?" He asked, feeling like crap because he didn't know. He should know. 

Quinn nodded. "They wouldn't let me go until someone came to bring me home." Her voice was quiet. She was looking at Puck with fear and confusion. Quinn was looking at the clothes Santana was holding out. "Are those really mine?" She asked, looking a little freaked out. 

Santana looked at her. "Yeah. These are yours. We stopped at your apartment first." She looked at Puck. Santana supposed she hadn't guessed how badly Quinn's injuries were. She almost didn't know how to help. Santana and Puck were close. They'd gone to high school together. They had dated off and on and had had sex. Santana loved Puck a lot. He had even provided the sperm for her and Brittany's babies so they didn't have to pay money and go to a clinic. He meant a lot to her. Santana handed the clothes to her gorgeous blonde wife and grabbed Puck's arm. "Come and talk to me in the hall." She whispered. 

Puck looked at her in surprise. "Um, okay." He walked out into the hall with Santana. He didn't know what she wanted to talk about. He looked at her, waiting for Santana to start talking. He put his hands on his hips. 

Santana looked at him. "Puck, what are you going to do? She... how much does she remember?" She asked him. Her eyes were bright. Santana hated this. She felt like she could start crying at any moment. And she knew that that wasn't going to help Puck or Quinn. She had to be supportive and crap. Puck was her best friend. Outside of Brittany. She ran her hands in her hair, working on trying to calm down. 

Puck looked back at her. His whiskey colored eyes were wide, he was so close to freaking out too. Puck took a deep breath. "She said that the last thing she remembers is high school. She was dating that guy St. James in high school." Tears filled his eyes. Santana took one of his hands in hers, and squeezed it. Puck looked into her eyes. "My wife doesn't remember me." Tears were falling down his cheeks. Santana's hand squeezed harder. Puck wiped his face with his fee hand. "I have loved her for ten years, and she doesn't remember me. Do you know how much that hurts?" He asked her. 

Santana looked at him. She stepped closer, and gave him a hug. She held him tight until his cries were sniffles. She backed up to look at him. "Puck, I know that this is hard. I know that you hate this. But this is the hard part. This is the part where it's the sickness and health. You can't leave now. You have to stay and be there for her. You have to stick by her." Santana's voice was not as strong as she would have wanted. 

Puck nodded. He let out a breath. He looked down at her. He was only a couple of inches taller than her. He said, "What if it was Brittany? I'm not saying I want to walk away. And your wife didn't know who you were? What would you do?" 

That was a question that Santana was not sure she could answer. She looked at him. "You know, I would feel the same way you do." She tore her gaze away long enough to look at her wife, who was talking and helping Quinn get dressed. She nodded. "I would not know what to do." Santana turned back to him. "You have every right to freak out. She just, she needs you. She needs you to show her who she is because she doesn't remember. You get to make her fall in love with you all over again. That's the way you have to look at it. Otherwise, it is daunting and devastating." 

Puck nodded. He took a deep breath. "Okay. I think I can go back in there now." He squeezed Santana's hand and then went back into his wife's room. "Okay. So the doctor said no driving so I am going to take you home." 

Quinn ran a hand through her long blonde hair. She looked up at him. She was wearing a black skirt that was very flowy, and she had on a simple scooped neck pink tee. She had stepped into black ballet flats. Quinn looked at him. Her face was scared. Quinn didn't know this man. She knew she was supposed to be his wife. She knew that. But she didn't remember him. She wished she did, but she didn't. Quinn didn't want to go with him. Quinn looked at him. "I.... I don't know you." She said. 

Closing his eyes, Puck worked at trying not to get upset. He knew that it wasn't her fault that she didn't remember him. Puck looked at her. "I know you don't. I'm Noah Puckerman, I am your husband. I met you on the first day of college. You were so hot, and I never thought that a girl like you would be into a poor guy from Lima. You were wearing skinny jeans and a very great looking blouse that you assured me was very fashionable. Then I asked you for your name, and you asked me fo mine, and after we got all moved in to our dorms, we went out for pizza. And beer. And after that we were inseperable." He was working hard not to cry by this part. 

She listened to all of that. She looked at Santana. The Latina nodded. She didn't know what to do or say. Quinn could tell that this man loved her. Quinn could tell that he wanted her to remember. Quinn just didn't. "I still don't know you! I know you want me to remember, but I don't. Do I have to go home with you? Because I should go with someone I know." 

"The doctor said you'd recover easier if you get back into your routine. And being with me is your routine." Puck said, trying to keep himself composed. He didn't want to argue with her about any of it. He just wanted her to come home with him, and not call that St. James character. 

Santana looked as if she wanted to speak up but was not sure what to suggest. She didn't want Quinn to go with that Jesse guy if they could help it. 

That's when there was a knock on the door, and Finn and Rachel Hudson came in. They'd been high school friends with Puck and Santana. They'd all been a bit iffy with Rachel, but they'd accepted her for Finn. They came father into the room. Finn smiled briefly at Puck, and Rachel looked as if she wanted to say something to Quinn. Quinn was looking very unapproachable. She looked back at Puck, after she had half smiled at the newcomers. "You can't expect me to go home with you." She said, shaking her head. Quinn knew it was important to him. She was just very nervous. Quinn was worried. "Did you..... did you bring proof?" She asked. 

That broke Puck's heart. He hated that his wife asked him if he had proof that they were married. "I have proof at the house." He said, letting out a powerful sigh. Puck didn't like this at all. He looked at her and sighed again. "Please. The doctor says this is the best way." 

Quinn still seemed a bit reluctant, but she finally agreed. "Alright." She looked at the others. "How do I know you?" She asked Finn and Rachel. 

Finn decided to field that one. "I went to high school with Puck and Santana, and so did my wife Rachel." He said, as he gestured to Rachel, who still looked a bit freaked out to talk to Quinn. 

Quinn nodded, absorbing the information. She was entirely boggled and out of her element. She looked at Puck. "Are we ready to go?" She wasn't sure what was going on. She was not ready to see what was in store for her. In any case, they were ready to leave. 

The ride back to the house was quiet. Quinn was quiet mostly because she didn't know what to say. The other two couples were following them in their cars, to help them get her settled in. She was a bit overwhelmed as they got to the apartment. There was a large group of people there when they got home. She was very surprised. Puck had not told her that there was going to be a lot of people. As soon as they had gotten further into the apartment, people started trying to tell her how she knew them. Quinn had to be a rude guest and excuse herself and go into the bedroom she guessed she shared with Noah. Quinn had decided she was going to call him by his given name. She didn't get the calling him by Puck because she didn't have her memories. Quinn wasn't sure how they were going to manage this. 

When the group had dispersed. Puck went to the bedroom. He wanted to apologize to her. He hadn't meant for there to be so many people at the house. He was sure that it was all Santana's doing. He knew that she hadn't meant for it to be crazy as it ended up being. Puck knew that he was going to have to take the heat for it. Puck supposed he could. He knew his battle was going to be uphill with her as it was. Puck went up to her. "I'm sorry... I know that that was probably a lot to take in." Puck said hastily.

Quinn didn't turn to him. She kept her face away from him. "How do you think that helped? Because I can tell you that it didn't help at all." She was trying not to yell at him. She knew that he hadn't meant to overwhelm her. Quinn was trying to do as he wanted, to try and get her memories back, and that meant trying to get along with him. Quinn toyed with her long blonde hair. It was in loose waves. Santana had done it for her at the hospital that morning. "I know that you're trying so hard. I do. But you can't do things like that anymore. It was TOO MUCH." She ended up shouting. 

Puck managed to hold in his sigh. He knew that he should apologize. It was just having a hard time leaving his lips. Puck finally managed, and he said, "I'm sorry, Quinnie. I didn't mean to hurt you." He reached out to touch her arm. 

Yanking his arm off of her, she shook her head. Quinn inclined her head towards him. "Will you please just go? Leave me alone for the night." Quinn's voice was still a bit stern. She still wished that she had called Jesse. Gotten him to agree to help her figure out what had gone on between them. She wanted to see him again. She did not know Noah and she was very uncomfortable. Quinn hoped that he would do as she asked. 

That hurt. It hurt more than Puck wanted to admit. He turned to her. "I'm sorry.... Santana was in charge of everyone being invited..... I'm just so sorry." 

"Are you seriously not going to leave me alone right now?!" She asked, as she turned in the computer chair to fully face him. She was crying. Not a lot, but there were a few tears dripping off her chin. 

Puck sighed, and instead of brushing the tears off her face like he wanted, he got up and went to sleep on the couch. Already he hated this. Already it was the worst thing to happen all year. The year had barely started. Puck didn't know how to get her to see that all he wanted to do was help her, and it was tearing at his heart. The next day had to be better. It just did. 

The next morning, he got up and headed into the bathroom. It was off the bedroom, and Quinn was in her underwear by the shelves on the wall, trying to pick out some clothes. She was surprised when he came by. Puck also slept naked, so she also gasped. "Oh! What are you doing?" She asked. 

Puck turned to look at her. "I'm going to the bathroom." He replied, shrugging. 

Quinn looked at him. "Well, why didn't you knock?" She asked, holding a sweater in front of her. She was trying to cover herself up.

Shrugging, Puck said, "Never have before, and it's not like you haven't seen it before." He wasn't sure what had made him come in without a thing on. He had just been going on autopilot. And he'd had to pee. 

Quinn looked at him. "Well, it's different now. You have to knock now." She said, averting her eyes. 

Puck nodded as he ducked into the bathroom, apologizing loudly. He closed the door, and went to the bathroom. Then he started the water for the shower. He hoped that Quinn had dressed, and then went to pick out some clothes. He had to go to work today. It had been a few days, of course. Finding the bedroom empty, he got some clothes and went back into the bathroom. 

When he got finished, he went into the kitchen. Quinn was eating breakfast. She had some bacon and eggs on a plate. She also had a cup of coffee in front of her. Puck went to cut up some fruit for breakfast. They usually had some fruit. Puck started cutting up a peach. "Sorry again about before. He said, glancing at her. He was surprised to see her eating her breakfast, she didn't usually eat such a heavy meal in the morning. Just fruit and some cottage cheese. But it was okay, she could eat what she wanted. 

When he spoke to her, she tried not to cringe. Quinn knew she was supposed to be trying to get to know him. She was still a little shaken about what had happened a little bit ago. Quinn was still unsure about any of this. She took a bite of her bacon. It was really good. She watched him cutting up fruit. She wondered if that was something they did every day. It seemed to be. She said, "It's.... I mean.... you probably weren't thinking. It's okay." 

Puck hated this. It felt like his own wife was a stranger. It was not pleasant. He said, "Okay. I've got to go to work today. But you can't drive so you can hang out here or call Santana, and she'll take you anywhere you want to go." He knew she wouldn't do that. Puck could tell that she wasn't sure about Santana either. That he understood, he loved Santana but she could be a bit abrasive sometimes. 

Grabbing another piece of bacon, Quinn replied, "Okay. What do I normally do while I'm.... at home?" She asked, looking towards him. She honestly wasn't sure at all what she had filled her days with, and she needed a suggestion about what to do that day. It was going to be long and boring if she didn't find something to do. 

That he thought about. He wanted to tell her about her fashion designing, but he didn't want her to react at all negative about it. Puck knew that in high school, Quinn had just been into cheering and being popular. She had told him that besides Jesse and glee club, her crowning achievement was winning prom queen two years in a row. That had surprised him, it was very different from the Quinn he knew. He didn't know the best way to approach anything with her. He knew that he'd have to find some way to do it though, or she'd call that Jesse guy. That was the last thing he wanted. "Well, you have a job. You work in fashion design. You have a studio where you work on your designs." Puck said to her. He hoped she'd accept that and just go on and finish her breakfast without mocking or anything negative. He didn't want to hear anything negative. 

Quinn thought about this for a second. She had never imagined that she would be a fashion designer. That seemed interesting. She guessed she had taken classes in college. Quinn gave him a very confused but interested look. "I work in fashion design? That's something I never pictured." She said, shaking her head. 

Her reaction wasn't so bad. That gave him some hope. He nodded as he cut up some apples. Puck replied, "Yeah. You're actually starting to get pretty well known. You have a spring line coming out that you're working on right now." Puck wondered if she'd be able to work on it anytime soon. He doubted it. She seemed to be nothing at all like the Quinn he knew. 

This he pondered for a moment as she finished up her breakfast. "Oh wow." Was all she said. Puck sat down with the finished fruit. She took a piece of apple without thinking. She didn't know if she could actually draw. Let alone have a line of clothes. She wasn't sure she could keep doing that. Quinn was more concerned about why she wasn't still with Jesse. She wondered if he was in the city. She finished her coffee. "You said you're going to work. What do you do?" She inquired. 

Puck looked at her. He ate a few pieces of fruit. He replied, "I'm a music producer. I own my own record company." Puck just had a passion for music. He really loved getting music out to the masses. Especially music that wasn't anything but real instruments. He liked his job a lot. Puck missed Quinn telling him that he should produce his own music. It had always felt so good when she'd complimented him like that. Puck ate some more and got up, grabbing a Mountain Dew. "So I'm going to get going. You.... take care." He finished, and left the house without kissing her goodbye. That had never happened. That felt wrong.


	2. Trying to Make New Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn starts pulling away from Puck and begins to reconnect with her ex, Jesse St. James.

Chapter Two: Trying to Make New Memories

About a week later, Puck woke up to Quinn iming with that St. James guy. Puck couldn’t believe it. She was supposed to be trying to work things out with him. She hadn’t gotten any of her memories back, and it had been a rough week. Puck had been leaning on Santana quite a bit. She had been there for him. Puck looked at Quinn, who seemed to be super happy, iming with Jesse. He went to the kitchen, making sure to make a lot of noise, so she would notice him. He went to start the coffee maker. He needed a jolt of caffeine to start the day. Especially today. “What are you doing?” He asked, like he didn’t know. 

Quinn was busy typing with Jesse and almost didn’t answer him. “Oh, just chatting with a friend.” It was true, she told herself. Jesse was an old friend. Quinn also knew that she wasn’t really trying to get her memories back and it had to be weighing hard on her husband. All Quinn could really think about was Jesse. It was not really good for getting her memories back. Quinn couldn’t help herself. Jesse had been her fiancé before she had gone off for college and had supposedly met Puck. She knew she as being really shitty. Quinn had to decide what she was doing. She just couldn’t make up her mind or stop talking to Jesse. “What’s your plan for today? Do you have to go to work?” 

Puck wondered what that meant, her asking. He wondered what she had planned for the day. They had been together for such a long time. Puck had never thought they would have to deal with this. Puck hated it so much he wanted to vomit. He finally answered her. “I do have to work. Why do you ask?” 

That appeared to stump her. Quinn was quiet for a moment as she thought. Finally she said, “Well, I was curious because I was planning on going out. I want to get something to fix for supper. I just wanted to make sure I could surprise you. Make you something tasty.” That had actually been the plan, minus the Jesse meeting she had planned. She didn’t want him to be angry. Things were going well, well sort of. She didn’t want to make them worse. Quinn knew she had to start trying to be there for Puck. It was just hard when she didn’t remember him. It didn’t feel right. He was being so great though. It wasn’t right though, what she was doing. 

It made Puck’s whole face light up, and suddenly he was very glad that he was still with Quinn. He’d be glad to get home. Puck was glad she was seeming to go along with the plan. He had missed his wife. It wasn’t the same, her not remembering him. Puck said, “That sounds really great, babe.” The endearment slipped out before he knew what was happening. He just hoped she didn’t get angry that he had called her that. Boy this sucked. He hated having to worry about shit like that. 

To her credit, Quinn smiled at him. “Okay. Well, it’ll be a big surprise. I’ll make sure to fix something great. You’re Jewish, right?” She asked. 

That touched him, that she asked. Puck nodded. “Yeah, But I don’t always do kosher like I’m supposed to.” Puck thought this was a big breakthrough. Maybe she’d remember some things. That would be great. Maybe he’d stay feeling like a stranger in his own house. That was a fucking drag. Quinn nodded and told Jesse she’d be right back. She wanted to clear up her dishes. Then she had to get ready. Since she couldn’t drive, she was going to take the subway. It was safest. She hated that she couldn’t drive. It was a total bummer. Quinn couldn’t wait till she was able to drive again. She didn’t like not being mobile. Quinn liked the freedom of driving. “Do you….. I mean, do you want to invite your friends?” 

That took him down a lot. Puck didn’t like it when she said shit like that. Like they weren’t her friends, too. “They’re your friends too.” He told her, sighing a little. “And that’s fine.” He was hoping that them being there would help her get some of her memories back. Puck had to hope where he could. 

“Well, yeah.” Quinn amended, as she got closer to the door. She was ready to go and shower. She didn’t want to miss Jesse. “I’m going to go get ready. Have…. a good day at work.” Quinn said, and headed off to get ready. 

Later that afternoon, Puck was hard at work. They had signed a new singer, Blaine Anderson, and he was recording. Santana worked with him, helping man the studio. They were listening to Blaine as he was working on singing. Puck liked him a lot. He was a great guy, and super talented. Puck didn’t know what to do. He was feeling great about this dinner, but what if Quinn never got her memory back? That would be the worst thing to ever happen. It was something that had been on his mind a lot lately. He didn’t have a plan worked out just yet for that possibility. 

Santana looked at him. She wasn’t sure how she was going to bring it up to him what she had to talk to him about. She had to tell him that he had to start being at work more. Santana was a badass bitch, but she couldn’t do all of this by herself. She needed him to be here and actually do his job. She had to have help. “Puckerman.” She said, turning to look at him full on. “I need to have a talk with you.” 

That grabbed his attention. He faced her. “What’s up, Santana?” He asked, as he turned his attention away from Blaine and his song. “What did you have to tell me?” He asked her. Puck could tell something was up with Santana. She was being awfully weird. He could tell it was something that would piss him off, too, from the look on her face. It came from knowing each other so well. “Out with it, Lopez.” 

“Hold on, Puckerman!” She said, her tone annoyed. Santana put her hands in her lap. “Okay. I know that you have shit to work through with Quinn. I know that. But…. I think you need to try and focus more on us at work. I can’t do this without you.” She said, looking at him with pleading eyes. “I need you to be here if you don’t want your label to go down the tubes.” She told him seriously. 

Cursing, he looked at her. “You can’t be serious! This is my marriage, Santana. You know that I am doing my best to be here.” Puck couldn’t help but cry a little. The situation was so helpless, and he didn’t need Santana getting in his face, (however sorry she may be) about the label. “Lopez, I know you mean well, I just…… this is hopeless. I don’t know if I need one more thing to worry about right now.” He put down the notebook he’d been scribbling notes in in disgust. 

Folding her arms, Santana looked at him. “Look, Puckerman, you know that I don’t need this right now. And you know that I wouldn’t be saying this if I didn’t have to.” She said, as she set her angry eyes on him. 

Letting out an exasperated noise, he got up and started pacing. She could not be seriously bringing this up. Puck was worried about losing Quinn to Jesse. He didn’t know how he was going to keep her from Jesse. That guy was a major ass. He knew why Quinn and Jesse had broken up. They’d wanted different things. She had wanted to go to school, better her education. Jesse had wanted to go and be a big star on Broadway. They had argued too much, and Quinn had ended up breaking up with him. It had kept them from really being friends afterward. He didn’t believe that he could really keep Quinn from being with him if he wasn’t actively working to keep it from happening. It took him a minute to formulate words. “I am doing the best I can, Lopez.” His tone was quiet. 

Touching his arm, Santana sighed. “I know Puckerman, I know.” She’d let it go for now, but they’d have to have a talk about this again. Whether he wanted to believe it or not, they had to fix situation. 

Earlier that afternoon, before she’d done the grocery shopping, Quinn had met Jesse at Starbucks. She’d made sure to bundle up tightly. The snow had mostly melted but it was still really cold out. She got there a little early, and was doing her best to remain calm. She was also doing her best not to feel like she was cheating. It didn’t feel like cheating to her. She didn’t remember being married to Puck. Even if it hurt him. Quinn knew that most people would think that she was heartless. And maybe she was. She just couldn’t help herself. She had to see why she had broken up with Jesse. She didn’t trust Puck to be honest with her. Quinn was sure he knew though, so if worst came to worst. 

Ordering an ice capp, she went to go and grab a table. She’d brought one of her sketchbooks, to see if she could get any ideas to draw some new designs. She still couldn’t believe she was such a talented person. Quinn had never pictured herself as a creative person. She had also brought a book. In case she couldn’t make any work. She couldn’t wait for Jesse to arrive. She didn’t know how she would manage spazz out on him. Quinn had not been able to think about anything but Jesse lately. She knew Puck was freaked out. That was the only part that wasn’t really helping. Quinn was enough of a sensitive human being that she cared about his feelings. She just hoped that they could find a common ground. She didn’t want like herself right now. It was a bad time for them right now. 

As she was thinking about all that, Jesse arrived. She watched him as he got in line to get some coffee. She didn’t know how she had broken up with him, he was so hot. She couldn’t keep herself from drooling a little as she watched him. Then he was joining her, a cup of cocoa in his hand. “You don’t drink coffee?” She asked. 

“No, I try to keep myself as pure as possible. I don’t do stimulants of any kind.” Jesse gave her a smile as he sat down. Jesse had missed Quinn a lot. He knew she was married. It had been in the paper. Jesse wasn’t sure why she wanted to meet him today. They hadn’t talking a really long time. Jesse didn’t know if it was a good idea that they were here alone together. He knew Puckerman would kill him. 

She fingered her ring finger. She still had her ring on her finger. She wasn’t really sure why. Quinn wasn’t sure that she still considered herself married. Quinn was just loyal, she guessed. Then she turned her attention to the man in question. She didn’t wait for him to ask what the deal was. “Jesse, I asked you here for a reason.” She started. Taking a deep breath, she started again. “I was in a car accident a couple of weeks ago, and I…… lost most of my memories.” She was still really nervous. “The last thing I remember is high school. I don’t remember being married, college, any of that.” 

Interesting. Jesse knew he could very easily steal Quinn away from Puckerman. Not that he was going to. He knew that he shouldn’t. He may be an utter and complete playboy but he did know right from wrong. Most of the time, anyway. “You….. that is terrible. What…. What do you need from me?” He asked. 

That required another deep breath. She watched his face as she talked. “What I need from you is to tell me why we would have split up in high school. I can take it, whatever the reason was.” Quinn told him, her eyes focused on his. His eyes were so beautiful. Very very different from Puck’s whiskey colored ones. It made her want to forget everything and just stare into Jesse’s eyes all day. 

Whether or not he should tell the truth was the question. He knew the reasons she had told Puck, but those weren’t what had happened for real. What had happened for real was quite different. Jesse didn’t want to hurt Quinn all over again. She had taken it badly. And he was quite sure that she had already been through enough. What he had to say was going to hurt her even more. He just watching his face as he was mulling over what he would say. Jesse took a deep sip of his cocoa. He didn’t know the best course of action. Especially for Quinn. “You…. are you sure you want to know?” He asked her. 

What kind of question was that? Of course she wanted to know. Quinn took a sip of her coffee with shaking hands. “I do want to know. That is why I asked you.” She managed to keep her tone from getting smart with him. She looked at him as honestly as she could. Quinn didn’t take her eyes off him. He was a very handsome man. Quinn was sure Jesse had made something of himself by now. He had always wanted to make himself a star. She was sure he had been successful. 

Once she had stared him down for a few minutes, Jesse finally answered. “Okay. I’ll tell you.” After he had taken another sip of cocoa, and had taken a deep breath, he launched into the story. “We had been together for three years. It was our high school graduation day. After the ceremony, we were going to the courthouse to get married.” He said, nodding. “And you were all set and excited. I did love you. More than anything. I just wasn’t ready.” Jesse sighed. “So after the graduation ceremony, we went to the courthouse. I was left alone waiting for you while you and your friends were making sure all of the paperwork was in order.” This was hard for Jesse to talk about. He still felt really guilty for what he had done to her. It had not been right, and he knew it. “While I was sitting there, this girl came up and sat next to me. She was really upset about something. Not sure what. I never asked what was on her mind. She turned and asked me for my name. We sat and chatted for a few, and before I knew what was happening, we were kissing. It turned into a very intense makeout session really quickly.” 

Quinn’s stomach was churning. She was starting to think she could guess what had happened. “Then what happened?” She asked, her throat tight. She was more sure that she didn’t want to know now. 

Looking at her with sad eyes, Jesse let out a deep breath. “You and your friends came back out, carrying all the right paperwork. You…. you caught us kissing. We were….well, there’d been some… sexual touching during the making out. The girl’s mouth had been wrapped around my….my….manhood.” That he grimaced about. Jesse still felt fucking terrible for what he had done. It had been the thing he regretted most in his life. Quinn had looked so hurt. He could still remember her standing there, staring, and then just pulling off one of her high heeled shoes and beating him with it. It had not been a pleasant experience. 

“What did I do when I found out?” Quinn asked, looking at him sharply. If this was why she had broken up with him, then she wasn’t into the idea of getting him back anymore. 

“You…. you took one of your shoes off and beat me with it.” Jesse pulled up his shirt sleeves. He had a few scars there. “Those are from your shoes.” Jesse told her. When she found out about that, she seemed a lot pleased with herself. “Then we broke up, and you didn’t speak to me on your own for three years. You seemed really happy with your husband Puck.” Jesse knew she was happy. He’d seen the way they reacted to each other. Jesse had felt like he was in the presence of true love whenever he’d been in their presence. It hadn’t happened very often, but it had happened before. Jesse didn’t want to do a thing to cause them to break up. Quinn wasn’t his anymore. He had to do his best to remember that. “No. You and Puck are really happy, Q. I had my chance with you and I blew it.” 

None of what she’d heard had been what she’d wanted to hear. None of it. Quinn didn’t know how to process any of this. She wanted a better reason. She didn’t want any of that to be true. “All this time we’ve been iming and you never said a word!” She cried. “You had to wait until I asked?” 

That was like a blow to his heart. Jesse felt bad about how this had gone down. Whether she believed that or not didn’t matter. Jesse took one of her hands in his. She didn’t stop him or pull it out. That was a good sign that she was calming down a little. He sighed. “Q, I’m sorry. I really am. I didn’t want to hurt you. I was doing my best to try and not tell you. I knew how much it hurt you the first time you found out. I didn’t want to be the one to have to break your heart again. It was bad enough to be the one to break your heart the first time.” 

Letting out an exasperated noise, she ran her hand through her long blonde hair. She had never done more than keep it trimmed. She liked her hair long. Even if it was a bitch to take care of. She yanked her hand out of his. “I need to think about this, Jesse.” She got up, and threw away her cup. She left in a hurry. This had not ended up the way she had expected it to. Not at all. 

That had been her afternoon. It had been hard to concentrate on the lasagna and salad and garlic bread she was making. Quinn was in jeans and a sweater, and an apron tied around her neck. Quinn was working on the noodles when Puck came home. The others would be there in an hour or so. “Hello. Welcome home.” She said, as she was boiling noodles. 

Puck was taking off all his winter things. “Hello.” He replied, as he hung up his coat. Then he took off his scarf. The sauce was bubbling away on the stove. “Smells good in here, baby.” That was again, not planned. But it was too late now. It was already out there. Puck went out to get himself a beer. It had been such a long day. 

“Thanks.” Quinn replied. It was all she said. Nothing about the endearment he had used with her. She knew it was just second nature for him to use it. Quinn was wondering if she would start really trying to fix her marriage. Quinn was almost sure that she was not going to try again with Jesse. It hurt a lot, what he’d told her. Quinn could not imagine how she had gone through this the first time. She wasn’t going to tell Noah she’d gone. She didn’t think him knowing was going to make a bit of difference. In fact, it would just hurt him unnecessarily. “The others will be here soon. I hope you don’t mind that I invited them.” 

Shaking his head, Puck sat down at the table. He sipped his beer. The table was already set for everyone. He sipped his beer some more. “It’s fine.” He told her, nodding. “I think it’s a very good idea.” He was still hoping she would get her memories back by seeing their friends and spending time with them. He thought that it would help to talk to them, get to know them again. Puck was a big advocate for doing what doctors said, they got paid good money for what they knew. Why not listen to them?

Keeping her attention on the food, Quinn tried to think about how messed up all of this was. It was really no one’s fault that they had been in the accident. It had been the bad weather. Quinn just wished that it hadn’t happened. Maybe it would have been better if it hadn’t happened. Now Quinn felt like she was a cheater and a loser because she didn’t remember her life. She hated feeling this way. Especially since she had no control over any of it. “I’m glad that you think so. I called Santana, and she told me that I should invite that new singer and his boyfriend, so I did. Is that cool?” She asked, hoping that it was, since it was already done. 

“Yeah, that’s fine.” Puck replied. He was glad that they were doing this. He just hoped that something good would come out of it. Maybe Quinn would remember something. Puck had never met Blaine’s boyfriend, so he was wondering how that was going to go. Puck wondered if he was going to be anything like Blaine. Or if he was different. Puck wondered sometimes how alike couples were. He and Quinn were practically complete opposites bit yet they completely worked. For ten years now. Puck could hardly believe he’d been tamed for that long. He and Santana had never really been exclusive. It had been too hard for him to not have sex with girls. Puck had definitely been a hound dog before he met Quinn. He was glad that she had gotten him to grow up. He had needed it. “Do you need any help, babe?” He asked. 

“If you would do the bread and the salad, Noah, that would really help.” Quinn just hoped he wouldn’t comment on her use of his first name. She just didn’t feel comfortable calling him Puck. She hoped she would one day. Quinn was starting to cry a little as she was cooking. She couldn’t stop, and soon it was an all out cry. 

That’s when Puck got up to comfort her. He put his arms around her and leaned his head on the top of Quinn’s. She didn’t stop him. That was a good sign. He knew she just had to be upset of not knowing what her life was now. Puck just held her tightly, stroking her back. “It’s okay, baby, just let it out.” He told her. He didn’t want her to be upset. He knew she couldn’t help it and maybe she’d feel better. He was trying his best to be there for her the best he could. 

Quinn cried some more, and then let out a scream. It was full of her frustration. She didn’t know how to make this shit end. “Fuck!” She cried, making Noah look at her funny. “What?” She asked, turning to look at him, wiping her watery eyes. 

“You don’t…. you don’t curse like that.” Puck replied, shaking his head. “I mean…. I curse like that all the time, I just… you don’t. It was a little strange to hear you cursing like that.” Probably the weirdest thing he’d ever heard. He hoped she’d refrain from now on. It didn’t feel right. It wasn’t his Quinn. It was the new Quinn. 

Breathing hard in her anger, she only looked back at him in confusion. She didn’t understand why he was objecting. Quinn may have amnesia, but she had noticed that Puck had the mouth of a sailor on leave. If that was still a relevant expression. She went back to cooking, the tender moment forgotten. She was still cursing silently to herself, hating her life with every fiber of her being. 

Sighing, Puck went to work on helping with the food. He didn’t know why she’d stopped from opening up to him but it hurt that she had. Puck finished his job, and left the kitchen to get cleaned up for the company. Quinn stayed in there. Puck sighed. He took a quick shower. When he got out, he put on his nicest pair of jeans and a nice blue flannel shirt. He wanted to show her that he cared. He loved her so much. This was just as hard on him as it was her. Plus, on his way home, Britts had called him to tell him that Quinn had had a cup of coffee at Starbucks with St. James. Puck was pissed as hell. He hated that she had done that to him. It was wrong. He didn’t know if he blamed Quinn though, it was what was familiar to her right now. Puck didn’t want to fight with her, either. They needed to get back together. And arguing obviously wouldn’t help that. 

When he was ready, he went back downstairs. The food was in the oven and Brittany and Santana were there. They were in the living room talking to Quinn. Puck greeted them and Brittany happily gave him a hug. Puck wasn’t surprised they were here first. He was making them some drinks. He and Santana were a little iffy with each other. They weren’t sure how to act after the fight they’d had that day. He was still a bit annoyed with her. Puck supposed he understood why she had said what she had. She was only looking out for their livelihood. Puck could respect that. Even if he may not like it. After everyone was drinking wine or what have you, Finn and Rachel arrived. They had their baby in tow. Rachel and Finn had two other kids too. 

Rachel immediately started apologizing. “The babysitter doesn’t take care of babies as well as kids. We had to bring Tyler with us.” She put the sleeping baby in the playpen brought with them. 

Santana looked at her. “Our babysitter does fine, Hudson.” They had a girl and a boy. Alyssa and Brandon. Alyssa was three and Brandon was five. Puck was just “Uncle Puck” to them and it was just fine with him. Santana was very grateful to him for donating sperm. She was also glad that Quinn hadn’t objected any. She could have pitched a fit and she hadn’t. It had been great of both of them. Santana was just glad that the babies were theirs and no one could take them away. That was the best part. She watched as Rachel started a conversation with Quinn. She was looking happy to explain things to Quinn. 

A few minutes later, supper was ready and Kurt and Blaine had arrived. They all enjoyed meeting Kurt. They all sat down to supper. Puck was doing his best to keep in his anger about St. James. He was going to tell the man to keep it in his pants from now on. He just hoped he didn’t have to beat his ass. That was time consuming. He couldn’t concentrate on anything being talked about at the table. He heard a few things, schools, daycare, job things, and thought about how adult they all were, but that was all he heard. He was focused on his talk with St. James. It had to happen soon. No matter what he had to do. 

By the time everyone had adjoined to the living room, Puck was on another topic in his head. He was thinking about how to fix things at work so that Santana would feel better about things. He didn’t want to not be able to be available for Quinn right now. His marriage had to be more important than his company. At least right now. The only thing he could come up with was to hire someone else to work in the company. They could use the help, really. He hoped that would satisfy her. Puck just wanted to work things out so they could get along again. His life was so messed up right now. Royally. She didn’t know how good it was right now, Puck thought, because it could end up so much worse than it was. 

It didn’t take long for everyone to head home after dessert was finished. That left Puck and Quinn sitting all alone together in the living room. Puck didn’t want to speak at all. He was waiting for Quinn to speak. She had had time to calm down now. They could talk about this like adults. They sat there in silence for a few minutes, and then Puck finally spoke. “So I know that you went to have coffee with St. James. You’re supposed to be trying to get your memories back. What you’re doing, hanging out with St. James, isn’t doing anything to achieve your goal.” His eyes were like fire, and his tone was deadly. He couldn’t wait to hear what she had to say. He was done playing the fool. 

Quinn let out a sigh. She did not know what to say. She knew that what she’d done wasn’t right. She knew that. She also hadn’t expected him to find out, either. She looked at him, her brain working overtime to try and find the best way to phrase it. There was almost never a good way to explain bad things to Noah. She had learned this quickly. “Okay. So you know.” She finally ventured. 

“Hells yes I know! You think you can do anything in this town and me not hear about it? I heard about it. I heard about it the day it happened.” Puck told her. He was so angry and he was working on not crying. That’s how angry he was. When he got that angry he almost always started to cry. It was annoying. 

Quinn herself was crying. Big fat tears rolled down her face. “I’m sorry I upset you!” She sobbed, as she ran her hand through her hair. Quinn knew that her words didn’t mean very much right now. “If it makes you feel any better, I don’t want to fix things with him.” Quinn was dealing with the pain of that split all over again. It was not pleasant. She wanted these feelings to go away. She had already decided not to tell Puck the reason for her breakup with Jesse. She figured maybe she had told him at some point, but if she didn’t that was just fine. Puck might kill Jesse if he knew what had happened. He didn’t want to take a chance. She didn’t want to lose either of them that way. 

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Puck worked at not punching the wall. “Quinn, it just so happens that does not make me feel better. And why should it? It’s not as if you’re trying to make things right with me and actually get on with your life! You’re just looking for something better to come along! Well get used to it. This is your life! No one is going to come along and rescue you from it! We have…. had a great life! I help real music get out there, you make great clothes for people, we hang out with our friends, and we just love each other! We’ve been completely and totally inseparable for ten years, Quinn! And all of a sudden everything’s changed! I want my wife back!” He screamed, and then stormed out of the house, slamming the front door behind him. This shit had to fucking _change_. And _now_.


	3. Till We Ain't Strangers Anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things between Puck and Quinn begin to get tense, it is revealed that Quinn slept with Jesse recently. Santana and Rachel are both there for Puck.

Chapter Three: Til We Ain’t Strangers Anymore

The next couple of weeks were really tense. Puck didn’t have much to say to Quinn. He was the most mad at her he had ever been. And he really couldn’t be too angry at her, it wasn’t her fault that she couldn’t remember. That was the frustrating part. That he had to keep reminding himself of that. At the moment, he was writing some music in the bedroom. Quinn was out with Santana and Brittany. Doing what. He had no idea. He was letting some of his pain and confusion come out into his music. They hadn’t really talked in a few days, actually. He missed her. Missed her so much. She was there, but not there. It was incredibly frustrating. Puck still felt like he was tiptoeing around in his own home. He didn’t want to do it anymore. He played with the strings, trying to get a tune for the words he’d written. That’s how he actually liked to do things. He usually stumbled into great music that way. His voice, deep and husky, began to sing the words he’d written, his pain coming out. 

_I’ve been loving her all this time,_  
and she doesn’t even remember  
how can she forget when we met in  
the month of September? My heart aches  
to hold her she won’t let me in  
Out vows said till death in sickness and in health  
It seems like I can’t win 

_She’s been mine for ten years now_  
I could lose her in a blink of an eye  
I want to keep her and I can’t think of how  
I’ve been looking to the sky, asking God  
to help me out since when does he not  
answer your prayers?

That was all he had so far. Tears had brushed his cheeks. He brushed them away. He didn’t put away his guitar just yet. He was strumming still. He was mostly playing nothing, just making the guitar make noise. He was glad he was alone. He didn’t know what he would even say to anyone right now. That’s when the apartment door sounded with a knock. Puck was exasperated. He was in boxer briefs and that’s it. He hollered to hold on and grabbed up a pair of jeans. He pulled them on and did them up. He didn’t bother with a shirt. He looked amazing without one, anyway. Then he hurried to the door. When he opened it up, it revealed Rachel Hudson. “Hey, Berry.” He said, stepping back for her. 

Rachel and Puck got along great. They were like brother and sister. He closed the door behind her. She looked up at him. “How are you, Noah?” She asked. “I’ve really been worried about you, I know this is hard on you.” She said, as she followed him to the kitchen. He got her out a water. “You can talk to me if you need to, you know.” She told him. Rachel cared about Puck a lot. She wanted to help him as best she could. He hadn’t been talking much and she wanted him to spill his guts if he needed to. Finn hadn’t been being the best friend he could be, and Rachel wanted to make sure he got things off his chest. He had to have a good outlet. 

That had actually not surprised him. Puck was always having to deal with Rachel offering to talk to him about things. He liked it. It gave him a chance to get things off his chest. Right now, he wasn’t sure what to say to her. He wasn’t good at opening up when it wasn’t Quinn. She was his rock. Not as she was now, of course. When she actually knew who she was. Puck didn’t know if he wanted to let Rachel in like that. She was great, but Puck just wasn’t sure. “Rachel, you’re great, but I’m just not sure I want to talk.” 

Making a sympathetic noise, the little Jewish girl got into his pantry to start cooking. She wasn’t going to take no for an answer. She was going to make sure he ate and talked. She got out noodles and tuna. She wanted to fix tuna casserole. She grabbed some cream of mushroom soup and some cheese, too. Then she set about getting a pot for the water. As she filled it up, she said, “You can tell me, Noah. I know you don’t talk much, but you can tell me, okay? I want to make sure you talk about things. You can’t hold everything in. It’s bad and it can cause you harm.” Rachel informed him. 

Sighing, Puck watched her. She was moving about the kitchen, quick and assured. Puck didn’t like this. She was not supposed to be the one doing this. But then again, if Quinn was herself, they wouldn’t even be here in this situation. Sitting down at the kitchen island, running his hand over his shaved head, he sighed. He still wasn’t ready to talk. “Rachel, again, I appreciate it, but I don’t want to talk.” It was bad enough that he probably still had a bit of his eyes being red rimmed going on. He just hoped she hadn’t heard any of his music when she’d arrived. He’d never hear the end of it. Not to mention no one had ever heard his stuff, outside of Santana and Quinn. 

Ignoring his protest, Rachel got him out a beer and put it in front of him. She even pulled the top off the bottle. Then she started opening up the cans of tuna. She replied, “Talk to me, Noah. I know Finn’s being a crap friend and not letting you open up.” She told him. 

That was so far from any of Puck’s concern. They had gone to college with Finn and Rachel. Puck had been close with Finn then. They of course were still friends, but Puck hadn’t confided in him as often. They had grown a little apart, especially since Puck’s label had gotten off the ground. He’d been busy. Especially since he was supposed to be working on stuff for his own album. Puck didn’t know when it would be ready, but it was going to have anything he’d written with his feelings about Quinn and her amnesia. Puck didn’t know if he wanted to start recording until Quinn had her memories back. She’d always believed in him. “Rach, it’s fine, really.” 

Rachel added the noodles to the boiling water. As she grabbed out some oil and added it, she turned it down. Getting out something to stir them with, she turned to face him. “Drink your beer, Noah. Just tell me. How do you feel?” She asked. Rachel wasn’t giving up until she got him to talk. She knew this was hard on him. Rachel was not going to give up. This was a hard thing. It was the worst thing any of them had gone through. Rachel couldn’t imagine if she’d be as strong as Puck was. She was sure that she’d be a wreck if Finn didn’t remember her or their three children. Rachel had never had a boyfriend before Finn. She wondered if that was a bad thing sometimes. But she loved him. In high school, she’d been too focused on getting into a good drama school to have a lot of friends. She’d had one good friend, but other than that, she’d been focused. It made her treasure the friends she did have. Rachel kept her eyes on him. 

Boy, she was _annoying_. Puck very much wanted to keep quiet now. “Please, Rachel. Just drop it, okay?” It was just then that his wife and Santana came into the apartment. Puck sighed. He wondered where Brittany was, for one, and there went his working on any of his music. Puck didn’t want Quinn to hear anything he was working on in her current state. She didn’t get how monumental it was that he was going to do his own record. Because she still didn’t know who she was. “Why are you guys back so early?” He had thought that they’d be gone all day. He’d been counting on it, so he could get some work done. If Quinn was going to be home, that would put a damper on that plan. Puck watched her face as she and Santana took off their coats. It was still pretty cold out. Puck wondered why they’d come back. 

Both girls were silent at first. Quinn didn’t want to tell Puck it was because being with Santana and Brittany had made her a little uncomfortable. Not because of them being married with children, she still didn’t know either of them that well. Quinn watched Rachel, who was bustling around the kitchen, and wrinkled her nose. The other girl made her pretty uncomfortable. Quinn didn’t like coming home and seeing her. Running her hand through her long blonde hair, she looked at Puck. “It was just time to come home. I was a bit tired and I had a headache.” She told him, it was true. It just wasn’t the whole truth. She was tired of disappointing him every time she turned around. She couldn’t be what he wanted. Quinn didn’t know if she’d ever be what he wanted. She might never get her memories back. Puck wasn’t at all interested in even talking about that notion. That was very concerning for her. Quinn didn’t know how to get him to accept that possibility. It was something they had to discuss. 

Puck was unpacking the few bags Santana had put on the counter. That’s when he came across the pregnancy test. His heart stopped. There was a pregnancy test? Was this Quinn’s? Puck hoped not, they hadn’t slept together since before the accident. “Quinn, is this yours? Something you need to tell me?” He asked, as he held it up. “We haven’t slept together lately.” 

Quinn’s eyes fluttered closed. Quinn was thinking of her night with Jesse a couple of weeks ago. Her period had been late, and that was why she had bought it. Quinn had told herself that it wasn’t cheating because she didn’t remember being married to Puck. She knew he didn’t see it the same way. She knew sleeping with Jesse had been a bad idea. They’d been safe, and she was on birth control, but she’d gone without a couple of days. It wasn’t a big possibility, but she’d always been very regular. So it wasn’t looking good. Quinn wished Santana would speak up and say it was hers. She really doubted that she would. Not to mention, she was a lesbian and Puck had fathered her children. “Um, it’s mine.” She finally ventured. Quinn waited for the other shoe to drop. She wasn’t sure what he would say. 

Puck’s heart fell all the way to his feet. What the hell? There was no way this baby was his, if there was one. His heart pounded hard. He looked at the box, at the EPT. He grabbed Quinn’s arm and dragged her from the kitchen, and they went into the bedroom. Quinn was about to protest when Puck let go of her, and brandished the test. “What the hell? I know it wouldn’t be mine, they would have told me when you were in the hospital. So what the hell, Quinn? I don’t know if you are considering my feelings in any of this, but I matter. We have a life together. We talked about having kids of course, but we had decided to wait a year or so more. So explain this to me. I know that you don’t remember much, but have you even thought about how this is affecting me?” He asked, tears gathering in his eyes. “I have loved you for ten years. And we don’t have fights like this. We get along. You haven’t even been trying, Quinn! What the fuck? You’re not single. You’re married! Whether you feel like it or not!” 

Watching his face, Quinn did feel bad for what she had done. She didn’t even really know how it had happened. Quinn had still been so angry at Jesse for the way they’d broken up. She had gone to his apartment though, and they’d talked. Quinn had not expected to get into bed with him. 

_Two weeks ago_ :

Quinn stood outside of Jesse’s apartment door, wondering why she was even here. She had been very angry at him since she had found out about the breakup. But she hadn’t been able to stay away. She wanted to talk. Quinn didn’t remember the breakup. Whether or not she had been angry was moot. Quinn wanted to find some way to work things out with Jesse. He was where her heart was lying right now. Puck should be at the front of her brain, she should be trying to work things out with him. That wasn’t happening. Quinn didn’t remember being married to him. Finally gathering up all her strength, she knocked on the door. What was going to happen? More yelling? Quinn couldn’t handle more yelling. They had to get along. All she’d been doing was arguing. 

Jesse opened the door. Quinn was here. Jesse wasn’t so sure that this was a good idea. He was messing with a marriage now. Jesse didn’t have any qualms about what he was. He was definitely a player. He’d cheated on Quinn a lot when they were together. He knew it was wrong. She’d never known only because he had been really smart about it. It had always been a girl from another school. This was different. Quinn had a husband. A life. She was a designer. Jesse didn’t want to ruin her life. If they started an affair, it might do just that. At least he was thinking about this. At least he was trying to consider what might happen. “Hello, Quinn.” He said. He stepped back to let her in. Once she had stepped in he closed the door. “What is this about?” He asked. “You were so secretive on the phone.” 

Now came the hard part. Quinn took a deep breath. What was she going to say? How was she going to get across the words she wanted to say? Letting herself pause a minute, Quinn finally said, “I came to talk to you about…. about maybe rekindling our relationship.” She said. Her stomach was full of butterflies. It was telling her that this was a bad idea. She knew she should listen. She just couldn’t make herself right now. She lifted her eyes to his. “Jesse, I know that we broke up under bad terms. You told me. I just…. I don’t know about any of that, and you are all I can think about right now.” She told him. Her heart was pounding to beat the band. It was amazing, really, how much she was willing to throw away to be with a man she had supposedly had a terrible breakup with. Quinn knew that she should feel bad for hurting Puck. “I know I’m with Noah now, but I don’t remember him. You…… you are all I can think about.” 

She really wasn’t making things any easier. Jesse ran his hand through his curly hair. He didn’t know what the best course was. He hated to end up having an altercation with Puck. He had only met the man once or twice, but it was enough to know he didn’t want to come across him angry. Jesse was quite certain that he would lose in a battle of fists if that’s what it came to. Jesse didn’t want to get into a fight. Jesse didn’t mind at all being a player, but he refused to get beat up. That was always his goal, to not get beat up. He managed to keep all his limbs to himself. That would be disastrous, to touch her in any way right now. He would want to have his way with her. Jesse must avoid that at all costs. It would be harder than he thought. Quinn really was beautiful. She was hard to say no to. “You are married now, Quinn.” He said pointedly. 

“I know.” Came back Quinn’s reply. She glanced down at the ring on her finger. She couldn’t believe she hadn’t taken it off her finger. She should have. Now it was like Noah was in the room with them right now. He was bigger than life right now. Her ring was so beautiful, too. She took it off, her heart pounding and her stomach ringing with guilt. Quinn was about to be one of those girls. She could not believe it. She turned the ring around in her hand, watching it sparkle. She put it carefully in a zippered part of her purse. She didn’t want to lose it. That wouldn’t turn out good. She looked at her bare finger. It felt very strange. She didn’t even remember Noah, but she felt like she was letting him down. Not enough to not go through with it, though. With whatever was going to happen. Not that anything was. Quinn just knew that life was going to be strangely different. It was going to be so hard to deal with all of this. “ Jesse, I want to be with you. More than anything. We didn’t get married. I know that. I just, I don’t care about any of what I have going on right now. I only care about you. I’m not….. I am not the woman that was married to Noah anymore. I may never be that girl again. I just know that I want you.” Quinn told him, and reached out, touching his arm. Since when was life so hard? She hated all of this. Quinn could not believe that any of this was her life. She knew what Noah wanted her to do. Quinn just couldn’t bring herself to do it. 

When Quinn touched his arm, Jesse knew it was over. Jesse was only human, after all. He slipped his arms easily around her waist. He held her close. His lips touched hers, and that was it. That was when he knew they would do the deed. He knew that he would sleep with her, which was something that they had never done before. Jesse also found kind of a perverse pleasure out of knowing that he’d have slept with Puck’s wife. Now, he scooped her up in his arms like Scarlett and Rhett and off to his bedroom.  
 _Back to present day_  
  
The box being darted around while Puck was talking brought Quinn’s attention back to the matter at hand. “Noah, I’m sorry, okay? I didn’t mean to hurt you. I…” She stopped, not sure what to say next. She knew that other than her not having her memories, she didn’t really have a leg to stand on. What she had done was wrong. Quinn felt so guilty. She really did. She had enough of a conscience to feel guilty. “I just, I don’t remember any of our life together! I know that you want me to, but I don’t. What if I’m never that girl that you married? What if I never get my memory back? I know that you don’t want to even consider that possibility, but that could be the reality that we end up stuck with.” She said, as tears came to Puck’s eyes. He was shaking his head vehemently. Quinn’s own eyes brushed with tears. “I’m sorry I hurt you. I’m feeling. I…. my feelings for Jesse are back. You….. are going to have to deal with the reality.” 

As she was talking, Puck’s heart was falling more and more. He didn’t want to deal with any of this. He hated this. None of it was what he had signed up for. Puck loved Quinn. More than anything in this world. She wasn’t even trying. Frustrated, Puck threw the box at the bed. He didn’t even care that Rachel and Santana were out there. All he cared about was Quinn right now. “Fuck!” He yelled, and kicked the bed, and then cursed again. He’d been barefoot. Puck lifted his sad whiskey colored eyes to her. “I…. you don’t even care what you’re doing to me! All you care about is what you want! I can’t…. I love you. No one knows me like you do. You don’t talk to your family, because you have the worst family in the world besides mine. You enjoy coming up with the designs. When you’re working in the studio, you always kick me out if I bother you. You listen to your music really loud, you dance around the kitchen when you finish a line, you can’t drink a lot of margaritas because you turn into a very angry drunk. You always said that if you had kids you’d make sure to raise them differently than your mother raised you and Frannie.” His voice caught. Tears brushed his eyes. 

“And, when my father died, you took me by the hand, and you told me that no matter what kind of man he was, because I would never be the man he was. That I was never going to be the kind of father he was. That his passing was tragic, but I could learn from it somehow.” Puck wiped his eyes. His ma had passed, too, and he had taken that hard too. Puck didn’t have anything but Quinn. His sister had gone on and done whatever the hell she wanted. Puck didn’t even know for sure where she was. His only family left was telling him that she had slept with another man. That she might be carrying his child. It wasn’t right. How could she do this and not even care what she had done to him? Puck was so hurt right now. “Seriously, Quinn. In ten years, we’ve hardly fought. We never had to. We don’t speak to each other this way!” Puck cried, tears filling his eyes. Letting out a deep breath, he folded his arms. “Get the fuck out. I have to think about this.” 

When he told her to get out, Quinn’s heart just about stopped. She didn’t want to leave. She may have done this horribly awful thing, but she didn’t want to leave. She felt at home here. Even if she didn’t remember being at home here. She ran her hands through her long blonde hair. It was definitely something that was hurting her. Quinn thought maybe she deserved what had happened to her from now on. It was her bad karma. Quinn took a deep shaky breath. “I’m sorry, Noah, please don’t do this.” She said, reaching out to touch his shoulder. He jerked violently away. Her breath caught. “Oh, please, please don’t do this. I can change, be better.” 

“You call me Puck!” He roared. It was so loud, the girls in the kitchen stopped what they were doing. His eyes were still full of tears. Puck could not do this anymore. He hated not having his wife. It was the worst thing he’d ever been through. His patience was waning. He didn’t know for sure if he could handle this. He had thought that he could. Now he wasn’t so sure. Puck was starting to think that maybe he was going to have to let her muddle through on her own. He was completely fed up right now. Puck was being the best husband he knew how to be and it was completely worthless. He was sure that Quinn wasn’t even going to care right now. She was busy having sex with Jesse St. James. Puck had to have her leave right now. He was going to explode with anger if she didn’t leave. “Please. Get the fuck out. I can’t do this. You’re supposed to be trying to get your memories back and remember your life with me! You aren’t doing either of those things! All you’re doing is thinking about Jesse St. James, iming him, and not trying to get to me and your friends all over again! Get out! I can’t do this! I need time to decide whether I can handle this. I’m not sure I can anymore.”

Sniffling, Quinn nodded. “Okay.” She said, and grabbed some of her clothes and a bag. “I’ll come back for the rest of my stuff.” She told him. All he did was nod. Quinn fought back tears as she left the bedroom. Rachel and Santana were both quiet as she walked by with her bag. Quinn was hurting, but she was not surprised. She had pushed Puck to the limit. Quinn felt bad for what she had done, even if she would probably do it again all the same. She left the apartment, and as the door slammed shut behind her, she felt like a door had slammed shut in her life. That it was never going to open it again. Quinn took a very deep breath, and worked on not having a panic attack. She was going to have to go and stay with her parents. Quinn wasn’t looking forward to that. Quinn may not remember being out of her parents’ lives, but it didn’t matter, because she had hated them in high school. Quinn had especially not gotten along with her father. He was a big fat cheater. Quinn didn’t have any respect for him anymore. But they were her parents. They had to take her in if she showed up. 

After Quinn had left, Puck went into the kitchen. Rachel had just put the casserole in the oven. Puck looked at her and Santana. “Would you guys please leave? I just need some time alone.” He said, and ignored the looks they gave him. “Please. Just go.” Puck added, before either one of them said anything else. Puck didn’t care what either of them had to say. Puck just needed time alone. Not to mention, he had to decide what he was going to do to St. James. He couldn’t let the man think it was okay to sleep with his wife. Because it wasn’t. He was going to have to go and kick that guy’s ass. Puck sat down at the kitchen island, and got out a beer. He opened it, and took a sip. At least there was something good about Rachel coming over, there was going to be food. Puck was starving. 

The next morning, Puck awoke hung over, and starving. He had attacked the tuna casserole the night before when he was drunk, and it was all gone. Needless to say, it didn’t taste as well coming back up. Puck got some aspirin, and then took a look in the kitchen, to see what there was to eat. There was stuff for eggs and bacon and waffles, so he got to cooking. Puck was very upset, and he didn’t know how they were going to get through this. Puck had been through so much with Quinn. They had been together for ten long years. And now with all of this it was about to be undone. It was the worst thing that could have happened. Puck hated it. It was awful. He didn’t know what he wanted to do about this. Puck loved Quinn so much. Not to mention, he didn’t know whether to be mad or forgive her. She didn’t remember him. In her mind, it wasn’t cheating. Puck didn’t know if he could blame her. He just, he couldn’t let it go right now. Puck just couldn’t believe that she had done this, when she knew that she was married. They had told her. Showed her the proof. She just hadn’t been trying to get to know him again. Puck was so pissed. Everything he had said to her in the argument he had meant. Puck had wanted her to hear everything he had said. Puck was hoping that she thought about it. He wanted her to consider it all before they talked anymore about their relationship. Puck knew that she probably wouldn’t, but he wanted her to. He wanted her to think about her decisions. He didn’t want to lose her. He had a sneaking suspicion he was about to. 

While he was cooking, there was a knock on the door. Puck was surprised. It was eight in the morning. He had to actually hurry up for work. Puck didn’t want to be late. Lopez would have a cow. He was trying to avoid making her angry. She had forgone the talk about changing anything at work, and he didn’t want to get to her to do it again. But actually, since he was fighting with Quinn, he was sure he could have some more time for work. Puck really cared about his business, though, and he didn’t want to go through with losing it. He opened the door. It was Santana. “Yo, Lopez.” He said, and stepped back to let her in. 

Santana waltzed into the apartment as he shut the door. “Hi, Puckerman.” She said, as he went to start cooking again. He wondered what she had to say. “How’re you holding up?” She asked, tossing her long black hair over her shoulder. Her wedding ring caught the light, and Puck’s heart fell a little. But he kept the look of sorrow off his face as best he could. Santana sat down at the kitchen island. “Talk, Puckerman. I’m not Rachel.” She certainly did know him well. 

As he stirred the eggs, Puck thought about how best to answer. He was not alright by any means. Santana was probably the only one he could really talk to about any of it. Santana was someone he could trust. He let out a deep sigh. “It was the worst, Lopez.” He finally said, his shoulders sagging. “She slept with St. James.” His voice sounded defeated. “I don’t know what to do. I don’t want to lose her. I’m afraid I will.” Puck turned so he could see her. “I don’t know if I can forgive her so easily.” 

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Santana replied, shrugging. She wondered how she would feel if it had been Britts. She loved Brittany with all her heart. They had different rules about cheating. Not that they really ever had, but Santana got where Puck was coming from. She probably would have been upset too. Brittany was her whole world. Besides their kids. She watched as Puck finished up his cooking and joined her at the table. She got out a coffee cup and poured some out of the coffee maker. “But if you want her back, you have to try and work it out.” She knew that Puck would want to work it out. She knew how much he loved Quinn. It was cute. Well, it was serious right now, but normally, it was cute. She started mixing up cream and sugar in her coffee. “Do you want to work it out?” 

“Of course I do. What are you talking about?” Puck asked. He wondered what she’d been smoking. If he hadn’t sold the pot to her anyway. He already knew. “Of course. I just, I don’t know if I want to make it easy. Or if I should forgive her, you know? I probably should divorce her. I just, I don’t want to. I still love her. I don’t want to lose her. Just, we’ve been together for so long. How could she forget me? How? I love her so much. I was a complete player before I met her. And she made me want to be better. So I was better. I don’t know how she did it. All I wanted to do was fuck, sleep, eat, and work on my music. But something about her got me to behave. I can’t, I don’t want to lose her.” 

That was what Santana had expected him to say. “Okay. Well. We will just figure something out. I’ll help you.” Then it was time to bring up the work situation again. Now was a better time, especially since there wasn’t much he could do about Quinn at the moment. “So, Puckerman……” She said, looking at him. “About the work situation. I know you’re still dealing with Quinn. But since you’re kind of at a stalemate, I thought that I might bring it up. It’s a real situation.” She said, sipping her coffee cup. She wasn’t sure what else to say to get him to see that work was important, too. She shouldn’t have to, it was his label. She sipped her coffee mug again. She watched his face. He was trying to fight his anger. She supposed she didn’t blame him. It was true he didn’t need this right now. She just had to get him to do his job. 

Forking up some eggs, Puck chewed while he concentrated on what he would say that didn’t sound like he was jumping all over her. Puck didn’t want to fight. “I just, I know you’re trying.” Puck finally ventured, when his mouth was free of food. “And I know it’s my label. I do. I don’t want to lose it. I was planning on being there. Really there.” Puck said, trying to give her hope. He didn’t really have the concentration for work, but he had to try if he didn’t want his label to die. He didn’t. Puck loved his label too much. He loved music in general. “I wonder where she’s chosen to stay while we’re working things out.” He said, musing out loud. He didn’t really expect Santana to answer, so he was surprised when she did. 

“She’s at her parents’.” She replied, shrugging. “She doesn’t get why that’s a bad thing. I was surprised. She called this asked me to let you know. I told her that I’d tell you. Of course, it’s just her mom now, since Russell cheated on Judy and Frannie’s old enough to have her own place. I was honestly surprised because I know that she wasn’t that fond of them in high school. So it didn’t make sense why she went there. I figured she’d go to St. James’ place.” 

That was definitely all true. Puck ate some more breakfast. He was ready for all this to be over. It was such a mess. “Yeah. I’m surprised, too, actually. She always hated her family. She’s the only person with a family worse than mine.” Puck hadn’t thought it was possible. It was part of the reason that he had been drawn to Quinn in the first place. It meant that she understood what he had gone through with his. And now it’s all gone to hell. He didn’t know what to do. The first thing he was going to take care of St. James. Teach him a lesson about sleeping with other guys’ wives. He finished up his breakfast. As he got up to put his dishes in the dishwasher, he said, “I’m going to be a little late for work. Going to punch out St. James.” 

Santana gave him a sharp look. “You really have to do that before work?” She asked, folding her arms and arching her eyebrows. She wasn’t sure why he felt he had to take care of that right this very minute. 

“Yes, I really do. If you want me to be able to concentrate on work today, then yes.” Puck replied, as he finished his coffee. “Go on, and I’ll be there shortly.” He was going to make sure that Jesse knew he couldn’t sleep with someone’s wife. It wasn’t right. He was going to make sure he never did it again. There was only one way to do that. Puck went to get dressed as Santana left. He took a quick shower, to help with the hangover. He got dressed in jeans and a Nickelback tee shirt, and grabbed the keys to his car and a heavy coat. It would be spring shortly though, and he hoped it would start being warm. He had a motorcycle. He liked to ride it. It was nice, it was a Harley. He’d bought it wrecked and fixed it up. The streets still weren’t bad, so he got in his car and went to Jesse’s office. He hadn’t made it big in the show business just yet, so he was working as a janitor in a law office building. Jesse had gone to college. Higher education wasn’t his thing. Puck couldn’t believe what Quinn saw in him. He was talented, sure, but he wasn’t all that. Puck didn’t even think he was that bright. 

The building was pretty bustling. Puck didn’t know what he was going to do first. He had to get him out of the open. Maybe Jesse wouldn’t object to being led out of the open. He spotted him almost instantly. Puck went over to him. “St. James.” He growled, low in his throat. He waited for the other man to bolt, or immediately start apologizing. He wouldn’t be that surprised if either one happened. 

Straightening, Jesse froze. It was Puckerman. He couldn’t believe that he was here. He guessed maybe he shouldn’t be. He guessed that since it had been a couple of weeks, maybe he wasn’t coming. He guessed that had been wishful thinking. He ran his hand through his curly hair. He had to spend a lot of time and energy on it to keep it nice. He was going to make it big any day now. “I’m sorry, I really am.” He said. He braced himself for what he knew was coming. He was sure that yelling or punching was coming. It was a question of what was coming up first. 

All kinds of feelings boiled up in Puck. He wasn’t sure what he wanted to do first. Punch him, or start yelling. Both sounded like a good idea. Finally, he reared back and punched Jesse in the face. Good thing the corridor was empty. Jesse fell against the wall. Puck had to admit, that felt really good. He punched Jesse in the stomach, too. That caused Jesse to double over, and slid down the wall to sit on the floor. Puck felt even better. “What made you think you could sleep with a married woman with amnesia?!” He cried. His voice was deep with anger. He didn’t doubt that Jesse was going to give him some kind of flimsy excuse. “She’s not completely blameless, but I can forgive her, she has amnesia. In her mind, she’s not married. You know she is, and you could have said no!” Puck snapped. 

Those were all valid points, Jesse thought. Holding his stomach and breathing quickly, Jesse replied, “I’m sorry. I tried to resist her. Not very hard, maybe. But I did. Quinn wanted me, and you know how hard it is to say no to her. I had to give in.” He thought that reply might get him punched again. It wasn’t a good excuse, that was true. But it was what happened. And Puck was married to Quinn, he got how determined she was. Not that he thought that would save him. He knew it wouldn’t. 

Rolling his eyes, Puck slammed his hand on the wall. Jesse shook, even though it was nowhere near him. Puck knelt next to him, so he could be eye level with him. “Look. I know that you aren’t the sharpest pencil in the box, but really? Did you really think that was going to work? I know how Quinn is, but really, that doesn’t matter. She is always determined, but you could have had some self-control.” Puck snapped. He was close to punching the guy again, he was so angry. Then Jesse’s attention was focused on something else, and he turned around to see. It was Quinn. Oh, great. Puck looked at her face. She looked really nervous. Puck stared at her a minute, and then it dawned on him. “You’re pregnant, aren’t you?” He asked, his tone indignant and disgusted at the same time. This could not be happening. Not after they had decided to wait until after their careers were doing great so they could take care of it properly. He could not believe this. This was the worst. 

When Puck asked her that question, at first Quinn wanted to lie. She didn’t want to hurt him. And she knew the real answer would hurt him. She twisted the bottom of her shirt in her hands. She finally answered, her voice quiet. “Yes. About two weeks. It’s Jesse’s.” She braced herself for the yelling that was to come. She didn’t blame him for being upset, though. She was his wife. She was pregnant with her ex-fiancé’s child. It was not an ideal situation. 

“Oh that’s just fucking _fantastic_!” Puck snapped. Jesse looked downright terrified. Puck wanted to punch the douchebag, or scream and cry, _something_. For starters, he had to get out of there. Pronto. Puck kicked the wall with his sneaker. “I’m fucking out of here. You have a nice life, Quinn, because if you’re going to have that guy’s baby, then I can’t be with you. I could have forgiven the amnesia causing you to sleep with this tool, but getting pregnant, that’s the last straw.” Puck stormed off. That was it. He couldn’t do this anymore. He had limits. This was one of them. 

_**Author’s note: Hope ya’ll are liking this so far! It’s going to get even more angsty, just a warning. But it will end up happy, I swear. XD. Review if you want!** _


	4. Somebody That I Used To Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn loses the baby she had been pregnant with, Jesse's. There is issues with recording with Blaine, who Puck has signed to his label. He works on more of his songs, it's debated whether he and Quinn will divorce.

Chapter Four: Somebody That I Used to Know

The last month had been _incredibly_ hard for Puck to deal with. He went to work, but that was really the only time he left the apartment. The rest of the time, he had his food ordered in and worked on his album. The music was coming out very painful. Puck couldn’t help it. It was very rough to not have Quinn with him. Puck didn’t know how to be single. He was a husband. He had been someone’s someone for ten years. How was he supposed to be just Puck now? Without Quinn? He didn’t even know how he would be able to do this. Puck had been with Quinn so long he didn’t know how to be single. Puck had been spending most of his time when he wasn’t working in his underwear. That’s what he was doing when Easter came rolling around. Puck didn’t care about Easter, since he celebrated Passover, but Quinn did. Puck had always helped her celebrate. It had been important to her. Puck didn’t know what he was going to do about it now. Just let it go by, he supposed. It seemed the best thing to do. 

The morning of the Sunday before Easter dawned bright and very chilly. Puck had spent the night before drunk, so he was very hung-over this morning. Puck didn’t have any plans for the day, actually. He got out of bed, hitching his boxers up. They were getting kind of baggy, he hadn’t been very good about eating lately. He was going to have to work on it. Get down to the real business and take care of himself. It wouldn’t do to start getting all of his friends to start trying to make him “talk” about his issues and start force feeding him. Puck didn’t want to let that happen. He headed to the kitchen to start the coffee maker. He didn’t have any idea what he was going to do today. He had some songs to work on. Puck thought that would be a good plan. He wanted to get all the kinks worked out so it would be great when he went to record. 

As he was looking for something for breakfast, there was a knock on his door. Puck grabbed his robe from the bedroom to put on before he went to get it. He opened the door. It revealed Quinn. She looked very miserable. Puck couldn’t help but inwardly grin at this prospect. Puck gave her a look. “What the hell are you doing?” He asked her, not moving an inch to let her in or out. Puck was very sure that he didn’t want to let her in. He was still too hurt for what she had done to him. “Got any more guys you want to sleep with behind my back?” He asked sarcastically. 

When Quinn was faced with Puck, it was unclear to her still why she was here. He certainly did not care about what she was going through right now. Quinn rubbed her left arm with her right hand. Quinn still felt very bad about what she had done. Puck had done everything for her. Quinn didn’t actually remember all of that he had done, but she still couldn’t believe she had hurt him the way she had. Quinn was a terrible person right now, and she knew it. At least she could acknowledge it. “Noah, I am here to apologize for what I did to you.” Quinn finally ventured. The look he gave her would have killed if looks could kill. “I am sorry. I know that I hurt you very much.” 

Puck laughed derisively. “Yeah, right.” Puck still made no move to let her in. He leaned against the doorframe. “You could care less about me, that much is obvious.” Puck wasn’t dumb enough to fall for any more of her lies. He was done with being the patsy while she carried on behind his back. “I thought you were dating St. James now.” He added, almost as an afterthought. This was the first time he’d spoken to her in an entire month. It felt completely odd. She was glowing despite her looking miserable. That was very disappointing. He assumed it was from the baby. “Why are you here, anyway? You know that I do not care what you have to say. I said all I have to say.” 

It was definitely not good to hear him say that. Quinn was completely disappointed. She was of course with Jesse. That was true. It was starting to be not such a good idea. He was not as great as she remembered. He didn’t have the respect for her that she had for him. Quinn was definitely regretting breaking Puck’s heart because of what she had to deal with. “Please, Noah. I really am sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you. I know I did. You were so helpful. It was clear that you loved me, and I treated you like…. like dirt on my shoes.” All of that was most certainly true. Quinn wanted to reach out and touch him, but he looked as if he’d jerk away. “No one’s ever respected me like you do.” Quinn nodded. She just hoped that he believed her. She had not ever meant anything she said more. It was essential that they get it all worked out. She wanted to work things out with him. Quinn now realized what she had had, and let go. 

“Yeah, well. You had your chance with me.” Puck responded. None of what she had to say appealed to him at all. Puck had spent the last month trying to get up the nerve to file for divorce. He didn’t have the courage yet. It would be…. he’d be ending a relationship that was a decade old. It would be _incredibly_ depressing. Not to mention, it saddened him that Quinn wouldn’t even know how upsetting it would be. That was another thing that was stopping him. When he broke it off with her, he wanted her to know what she was losing. He also supposed that there was a part of him who was holding out hope that she was going to come to her senses. Quinn hadn’t done so yet. Puck was sure that she wasn’t going to. He folded his arms tightly. “So why don’t you get out of here and go back to your pig of a boyfriend.” Puck said, his eyes rolling as he said it. He couldn’t help it. 

That stung. More than Quinn wanted to admit. She felt empty without him. She couldn’t explain why. Since she didn’t remember him or their life together. Quinn wished that she hadn’t slept with Jesse. She really wished it. That was what surprised her the most. Quinn hadn’t been able to stop thinking about him since she’d gotten home from the hospital. Now she missed Noah. “I guess I don’t blame you.” She finally hedged. “I just… will you think about it? I want… I want to make things right with you.” She told him, hands fidgeting with the bottom of her shirt. She was nervous. This was really nerve wracking. She was hoping that he’d at least consider forgiving her. She definitely wanted him to try. “Please Noah.” She called to mind when he had yelled at her about calling him ‘Puck.’ Quinn wished that she could. It still felt weird. She still didn’t really know him. It felt too personal. Maybe one day she’d be able to. Especially if it would help her with this. 

That did not appease Puck in the slightest. He wished that it did. Puck wanted more than anything to make up with her. It was just not that good of an idea right now. “No, I don’t think right now is the time to talk about this.” Letting out a deep and powerful sigh. “I’m not sure what else to say right now. I think…. I think we really ought to go out separate ways.” 

It was like a blow to her heart. Quinn sighed and let her gaze fall to her feet. She supposed she had to let him do what he wanted, she would have to just deal with it. As best she could, anyway. Even if it would be the worst thing she ever had to deal with. “Okay.” She finally said, letting out a deep sigh. Tucking a long piece of her hair behind her ear, and started to back up a little, she said. “I guess I’ll go now.” Her tone was quiet. Not at all what she was feeling inside. 

“You do that.” Puck replied, as he watched Quinn head down the steps. He wished that things were different. They hadn’t even said goodbye. He watched her go until he couldn’t anymore. Then he closed the door. Then he went back to his breakfast. Puck hoped that she’d come to her senses one of these days. It was almost too much to hope for that she wanted him back. It was all a mess still. He knew his music would write itself that day, he needed no help sorting out any of his feelings. He knew all of what he had going on. The music would come pouring out. There was no doubt in his mind. 

Later that evening, he was in the living room, his guitar on his lap, and a notebook in front of him. He had been scribbling lyrics in it for hours. He almost had a whole album ready. A whole album. Puck was proud of himself. Most of all the things he’d been feeling were on those pages. He was working on the music for the lyrics. He was really feeling the flow. His fingers were lovingly sliding over the strings of his guitar. It was playing a soft rock melody to go with the lyrics he’d written. A couple of tears rolled down his face. 

_It’s all over, and all I can do is miss her_  
It’s been the worst ever, to be without her  
and be all alone, I can’t even pick up the phone,  
to let her know I love her 

_She broke my heart, stomped on it with her_  
high heeled shoe. All I wanted was for us to never  
be apart. She slept with that St. James guy and now she’s   
having his baby. How can I get past all of this   
when I can’t see any way out when all I do is cry? 

_The end is near, and it’s so sad, we used to get along,_  
and now it’s just all bad she took my heart for a song  
and now we aren’t even in love anymore 

 

That was all he had so far. Puck was getting to the tricky part. When his cell phone buzzed with a call. Putting down his guitar, he picked it up to answer it. “Puckerman.” He said, without checking the caller id. As he was waiting for a response, he was putting away his guitar and his notebook. 

It was Santana. “Yo, Puckerman. Blaine says he can’t record with you tomorrow. You ready to start working on your own stuff?” Santana was wondering if he was feeling any better. He had been so depressed lately. It wasn’t his fault, she definitely understood. She just wanted him to feel better. Santana was just fine with him at work, though, he was throwing himself into his work. That had worked out great. Blaine’s album was almost finished. It was going to put the label on the map, it was great. Santana was pretty glad, actually. Life for her couldn’t be any better. It was just the worst. Even if he’d gotten great music from it. She was chilling out in the living room, the kids were going to bed, Brittany was finishing tucking them in. They usually took turns, it was the best way to divvy up the work. 

Was he ready to share his own songs with the world? Puck thought he might be. Especially since it was all about Quinn. He wanted the whole world to know how he felt about her. If Quinn didn’t, then everyone else should. “Yeah, I guess so.” He finally supplied. “Are we going to start tomorrow?” He asked, his heart pounding. Puck didn’t know if he really could do it. Start recording. He had all of his songs ready, and all it would take was a little work to get this last one finished. “Lopez, what if all of my songs are awful? What if all I sound like when I record is a seagull? There’s a lot riding on all of this.” Puck said, his tone the most worried he’d ever been. 

None of that would happen, Santana was sure. Puck would be great, and she knew it. “You’ve got to just relax, Puck. You can do this. I know you can.” She told him. “I haven’t heard any of your stuff, but I’ve heard you sing. I’ve heard you talk about music. How much you care. You really care about people’s opinions of music. You care about the commercialization of pop music. You are one of the last great musicians, Puckerman. Why are you so nervous? You got this in the bag. I wouldn’t be working with you if I didn’t believe in you.” She told him. 

That was really very sweet. Puck wasn’t used to Santana being so nice to him. Puck leaned back on the couch, kicking back. His long legs extended to the coffee table. Quinn would have been angry. Puck felt a perverse pleasure from doing what he was doing. He wondered if that would ever go away, and he’d stop wanting to make her angry. Puck wanted it to, so he could get past all of this. All he wanted was for them to work through it all. Puck didn’t know what to say to Santana. She had a valid point. He did care about music. He always had. That’s all he wanted, to take his label and get it out there, so everyone would know real music. It was the one thing besides Quinn he was truly passionate about. He finally said, “I know you’re right, Lopez.” That would be all he would agree to. 

Sighing, Santana leaned against the couch. A pile of papers for the label she was working on on her lap. Santana was not aware of what to say to him. She knew this guy that she was on the phone with was not really Puck. He was not usually this whiny. She was doing her best not to lose her temper with him. She felt bad for him and his situation. “I know you know, because you aren’t stupid.” She told him, nodding. “Look, you’ll be great. I know it. You just have to tell yourself that you can do it. Don’t sell yourself short, okay? I know you’re having a very hard time right now, but that’s why you will get amazing music out of it. All the pain, it’ll turn into great music. Anything else you want to discuss? Have you talked to a lawyer yet about the divorce papers?” 

That was expected, but he still felt a blow when she asked. “No. I want her to get her memories back before I hit her with those.” Puck replied, as he ran his free hand over his head. The sun had set, and it wasn’t very light in here. Puck flipped the light on the table beside him. “I ultimately want us to work things out. I… she came to the apartment yesterday. I could tell she was missing me. I could tell she was tired of St. James.” Puck had really let himself believe it. It just had to be true. He didn’t want to be without her. It was really pathetic, how much he still missed her. He wanted her to learn a lesson about love and trust. Puck wanted her to get it that what she had done was wrong. She seemed to have gotten it a little, because she had come to apologize. That was something. 

“I think you’re crazy.” Santana replied. She knew that Puck really wanted to get back with Quinn. Santana liked Quinn a lot, but her loyalty was to Puck. She thought he should cut his losses and move on. Quinn had been unnecessarily cruel to him. Santana thought Puck was a great husband. She really did. He had been trying his best to help her get her memories back. She’d been thwarting him at every turn. “You need to make sure you find someone who cares about you as much as you do them. All Quinn’s done since she woke up, is to try to get back together with St. James. She hasn’t done anything to try and fix anything with you. You’ve been doing the best you can. You’re a great husband, Puckerman. You always have been. If I’m half the wife to Brittany as you are a husband to Quinn, I’d be lucky.” That was something she really believed. 

Letting out a deep sigh, Puck knew she was right. Everything she was saying. He just didn’t know if he could accept what she was saying. Puck cared about Quinn so much. “I know you’re right, of course.” He hedged. “I just….. I don’t want to lose her. I know that I should just cut my losses, but I love her. I have since I met her in college. I just can’t get rid of her. I need her to know who she is if I’m going to divorce her. She has to know what I’d be giving up. I….. we’ll see what happens.” Puck hedged some more. “Look, I’m going to go now. I’ve got this last song to finish. I’ll see you tomorrow.” He said, yawning. He was getting tired. He was tired a lot these days. Puck was going to finish his song and go to bed. 

While Puck was working on his music, Jesse St. James was taking a walk through the park. He was thinking about what he had done. He had broken up a marriage. How could he have done this? Jesse had done a lot of things in his life. He had never done anything like this in his life, however. Jesse didn’t know how he could live with himself. He had been completely cut off from Quinn for at least a week. Jesse had done it on purpose. He was trying to send her a message. He wanted to her to get it and go back to her own life. It hadn’t been working so far. She had only been hanging on to him even tighter. Jesse didn’t know how to get her to back off. He had done the same thing in high school, that’s why he had cheated on her. It’s not as if he could do the same thing this time. 

The park wasn’t really helping Jesse work out any of what he’d been trying to work out. He ran his hand through his long curly hair. He was glad that he had this alone time to think. He was very confused. None of anything he was thinking about was working out. Jesse sighed. He was going to miss Quinn. Maybe he was going to have to break up with her. It seemed to be the only solution. If he broke up with her, maybe she’d go back and try to get with her husband again. Jesse did feel a little better now that he had worked out a plan. He’d do it when he got home. No time like the present. In time, Quinn would forgive him for what he was about to do. 

When he got home, the apartment was clean, and there was dinner on the table. It was going to be hard to hurt her like this. Taking a deep breath, Jesse went into the kitchen. Quinn was working on pouring wine into a glass for Jesse. “Quinn, can we talk?” He asked, as he ran his hand through his curly hair. His hands were unsure. He didn’t’ really want to do this. He knew he had to. “Quinn, I want to break up.” He told her, without any kind of preamble. That was going to end up in a fight, but he couldn’t help it. Even if she was pregnant with his child. Jesse folded his arms tightly. He waited for the onslaught of Quinn’s anger. It was coming. 

This had to be a joke. It was not really funny. Quinn took a deep breath. “What?” She asked, looking at him. Tears were already gathering in her eyes, even if all she felt was relief. Quinn did not really want to be with him anymore. She wanted to work things out with Puck. It was just expected that she get angry. Quinn was never one to disappoint. She’d get plenty upset. “You are not seriously doing this.” She said, folding her arms across her chest tightly. “I left my husband for you! Or am I the not the only one with memory problems?” 

“That’s exactly why we have to break up!” Jesse insisted. “Do you know how guilty I feel? I split up a marriage! I am a bad guy, I’ve done a lot of bad things, Quinn, but I’ve never spilt up a marriage before!” He cried. “You have to go back to Puckerman. Get him to be okay with raising the baby, and got back to him.” Jesse “I just can’t feel right about this.” That sounded cowardly, but whatever got Quinn to go back home was the right words. Those were the right ones, he was _sure_ of it. 

Tears gathered in his eyes. She didn’t need this right now. She needed to be pampered. She was pregnant. She was sorry that she had gotten pregnant. She was sorry that this had all happened. She just wanted it all to what it was supposed to be. Even if she didn’t remember what it was supposed to be. She could not imagine going through any of this on her own. If she didn’t figure something out, she’d have to. Noah had already turned her down. She felt so wrong and exposed. How was she going to do this? Jesse had no idea what he was doing to her. It was on the tip of her tongue to give him a complete piece of her mind. It was all set to come tumbling out. She toyed with her long blonde hair. “You didn’t split up a marriage! I don’t even know who I am! How could you be breaking up anything? All you’re doing is hurting me!” She snapped. “Was that your goal?” She asked. 

Letting out a deep breath, he broke his gaze away. Jesse didn’t want to do this. He was working on not yelling right now. Jesse knew that that wasn’t going to help anything. It would only make things worse. “Quinn, you’ve got to try. I never would have let things get this far. I should have told you no when you hit on me the first time.” He told her. 

Forcing herself to stay calm, Quinn folded her arms tighter across her chest. “You did what you thought was right. Because it was how you felt. It was the right thing to do.” Quinn insisted. She wasn’t sure why she was fighting so hard to keep him when she didn’t even want him. All she wanted was to make it up to Puck. It was all she wanted to do. He just wasn’t letting her right now. Something had to be done. It was going to have to be whatever she could. Maybe if she got Noah to talk to her, he could tell her what it was she could do. 

Jesse was starting to get pretty frustrated. Quinn wasn’t listening to reason. He was going to have to beat her over the head. He folded his arms tightly. “Quinn, you should go back to your apartment. Grovel. Do whatever you have to do. Your parents aren’t good for you. There’s a reason why you cut them out of your life in the first place.” Jesse was sure nothing he was saying was having an impact. Quinn was a very stubborn girl, and she always had been. It was a little taxing. He gave her a tired look. “I don’t want to be with you, Quinn.” He said forcefully. “You need to go back to your husband. There’s a reason he hasn’t filed for divorce yet. He wants you back. Just go. Why are you trying so hard to keep me? I know you don’t really remember being with Puck. I know you don’t remember how I hurt you. I know all of that. That doesn’t matter. None of it does. You have to leave. I don’t want to be with you.” 

Each word was stabbing her in the heart. Quinn was so upset. She didn’t like this at all. She didn’t want Jesse to be the one to end this. She wanted it to be her. Quinn never liked to not be in control. This was not in control. This was Jesse being the one to end it. It wasn’t fair. Quinn reached out and slapped him across the face. “You are a jerk! All you’ve done is hurt me!” She squealed. She had never been so angry in her life. She put down the glass of wine. She was going to get out of here. She had to before she did something to Jesse. That’s when she felt cramps in her stomach. She held her stomach, and cried out. “Oh…. ow…. Jesse. Call an ambulance!” She pleaded. Tears gathered in her eyes. Quinn hoped she wasn’t losing the baby. She didn’t think she could take that right now. Jesse stood by her, pulling out his cell phone. 

The ride to the hospital seemed to take forever. Jesse didn’t ride with her, so he could take his car. It wasn’t a very fancy car, since he hadn’t made it yet, but it ran. Quinn was in tears the whole way to the hospital. She was sure she was losing the baby. Quinn hated it. She of course didn’t know for sure, but that’s what it felt like. She wanted to call Puck. She needed him with her. All the questions the EMTs were asking her were things she could not answer. She didn’t remember any of her family history. Quinn was quiet until they got to the hospital and put her in a room to await a doctor. She was doing her best to ignore Jesse, who was sitting in the room with her. She was laying in the bed, wiping her eyes. She was toying with the idea of calling Puck. Or at least texting him. She wanted him so badly. Her heart was aching and her stomach was still cramping. She was so scared. Hands shaking, she pulled out her cell phone. She sent off a text to Puck. _In the hospital. Will u come?_

When he heard his phone buzzing, he had been asleep. Puck grabbed up his phone, trying to get adjusted to the light his phone had made. Puck was a little groggy as he was trying to answer. It was Quinn. She was in the hospital? What? Puck was scared out of his mind. He got up, and got dressed as quickly as he could. Puck was going to be there for her. No matter what was going on. Puck finished getting dressed and hurried out to his truck. He started it up, and hurried down the road. Puck didn’t know what was wrong, but he was so nervous. Quinn had to be okay. She was able to text him, so it couldn’t be too bad, right? Puck couldn’t let himself get too worked up. Then a thought occurred to him. What if it was the baby? That…. Puck didn’t want to raise that baby, but he knew that Quinn loved the baby. He didn’t want her to be upset. He didn’t want her to lose her baby. Puck wanted her to be okay. 

When he got to the hospital, he browbeat the nurses into telling him where she was. They did reluctantly. When he got to her room, she was asleep. Jesse was in the corner, reading a script. Puck let out a sigh when she seemed to be okay, and not bleeding or anything. That was a good sign. He sank into the chair next to her bed, and took one of her hands in his. He stroked the back of her hand with his thumb. She didn’t wake up. Puck was glad, he didn’t want her to not get any rest. She’d know he was here when she woke up. Puck watched her breathing, inside and out. She looked so peaceful. He was glad she seemed to be okay. That’s when her eyes fluttered open. Puck was glad. “Quinn? Are you….. are you okay?” He asked quietly, as he set his eyes on her. Puck was nervous. Her eyes were wide and watery. That wasn’t a good sign. That meant something bad had happened. He wanted to ask, but he didn’t want to upset her if he didn’t have to.

The sight of Noah sitting at her bedside made tears come to her eyes. She had found out that she had lost her baby, due to stress. Quinn had barely been able to concentrate since they’d told her. She could not believe it. It was the worst. Quinn felt like ever since she had been in the car accident, her life had been going down the tubes. Quinn didn’t know how to tell Puck. She didn’t know how to tell Jesse. He hadn’t been in the room when the doctor had told her. Quinn wasn’t aware of it yet. She was in shock. Quinn looked at Puck. “I…. I lost the baby.” She said, tears filling her eyes and spilling over her cheeks. She couldn’t believe this. It didn’t make sense, how all of this could happen to one person. Quinn was a good person, she deserved good things. She thought maybe this was payback for all the good things she had gotten. She had been blessed from what she’d been told. It was the end of the line for the good stuff now. She guessed that she’d have to get used to the bad stuff. 

That made Puck’s heart break for her. She had already been through so much. Now she had lost her baby too? Even though he’d been so angry at her, Puck still felt bad for her. He stroked her hand some more. She looked so pitiful. Puck leaned to press his lips softly to her forehead. “I’m sorry that you lost your baby, Quinn.” He told her, wishing that he could hit a button and take away her pain. Puck hated it all. He felt badly for her. It was terrible to lose a child. Not that he knew about it, because he’d never lost one. He wanted to help her, and he didn’t really know how. “Tell me what you need, so I can get it for you.” He told her, kissing her forehead again, Anything she needed. He’d get it. 

The way Puck was being there for her was nice. Especially since he had been so angry at her. She was touched and very appreciative. “Thanks.” Her voice said quietly. She wasn’t sure how to express what she was feeling. She had all kinds of feelings and they were all fighting each other for top billing. Quinn let out a deep sigh. She held on to Puck’s hand tightly. She was squeezing his fingers tightly with hers. Quinn let out another sigh. “Puck, I…. I don’t know how to get through any of this. I don’t know how to feel…. I don’t…. this is awful. They told me it was stress.” Quinn’s breath was shaky. More tears came down, and she shifted closer to him. Puck didn’t stop her. She was glad. She needed him right now. She looked at him. “Please, can we talk about getting back together? Please. I can’t do any of this without you. You….. you have to let me apologize for hurting you….. Please.” Quinn said, just managing to not sound like she was pleading. Quinn hated to beg for anything. 

She looked so forlorn. Puck felt bad for her. Puck just wasn’t sure if they should get back together right now. She was very vulnerable. It was a bad idea to start something again when she had just gotten through this. And was still going through it. You weren’t supposed to make big decisions when you had lost someone. Puck was hedging. It was just….. they had so much to work through, and she was going to be going through this. It was a lot. He wasn’t sure if he could handle all of it. It was a lot to deal with. Puck hated to turn her down right now. She didn’t need any more rejection at the moment. Puck just knew he was going to have to break her heart right now. Puck knew she’d be upset. That was understandable. It was going to hurt, to break her. “I’m not saying no, but Quinn….. you just lost a baby. Right now is not the time to be getting back together.” That had felt harsh to say. “We should wait a little while. But you can lean on me all you need to.” This was true, and he had conviction in his voice. 

Her voice wobbled, and she nodded slowly. “Okay.” Her heart was pounding hard. It felt awful, for him to reject her. Even if she completely understood why he was doing it. Quinn hated the whole thing. How was she supposed to go on without him? How was she supposed to do any of this without him? It was hard. Quinn wished Jesse would leave now. They’d both just lost a child, though, and she didn’t want to hurt him. If he needed to be here with her for the time being, then he could be here. Her heart wasn’t sure what she wanted to do. About any of it. It was too hard. “Okay. But…. I want to discuss it down the road. I don’t want to be without you. You…. I know I was taking you for granted, but I don’t want to do that anymore. I want to try and get things worked out.” Her lip was trembling as she looked at him. Her hazel eyes were wide and breathing was quick. “I’m truly sorry for what I did. I want to get my memories back.” 

That touched Puck more than he wanted to admit. He had been waiting for her to be ready to try and get her memories back. This was a great thing. Tears brushed her eyes and he stroked her face. Puck was glad that she had agreed. “I’m so glad that you said that.” He told her, unable to keep his voice from shaking. Puck was glad. More than he had ever been about anything in his life. “I promise, we’ll talk about it again. I just….. it’s such a big decision. You shouldn’t be making those right now.” He still felt bad. He wished he could have said yes. Especially since she had apologized for not trying to get her memories back. He was pleased that she was willing to try. That was great. Maybe they could get right back on track. That would be preferable to lately. 

When Puck said that, Quinn let out a relieved sigh. At least they could revisit the idea later. She was glad because she couldn’t live without him right now. “Okay. I’m alright with that.” She looked at him. “I promise, things will be better.” Quinn just hoped she could keep that promise. 

_**Author’s Note: Hope you liked! I promise that should be it for the drama. Unless of course the muse plans something else without asking…..** _


	5. Getting to Know You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puck and Quinn start moving back to each other, and Jesse and Quinn break up for good. Blaine and Kurt begin to fight. Quinn begins writing a book.

Chapter Five: Getting To Know You

Quinn was getting to go home now. It was a few days after she lost the baby. She was glad to be going. She was getting all the paperwork signed. Puck was coming to pick her up. She was glad that Puck was coming. She hadn’t really talked to Jesse about the baby. He knew that they’d lost it, but not anything about how Quinn felt. She mostly couldn’t put it into words. She was almost finished with her paperwork. She was wondering what it would be like to actually work at things with Puck. She was really very nervous. What would it be like? She couldn’t imagine what she would do without him, actually. Quinn was glad that she admitted that to herself. She had to try harder to be with Puck. He cared about her, even after she hurt him. Quinn thought that was amazing and she was very flattered. She was looking at all the cards she’d gotten from all her friends. Most of them were very beautiful and sentimental. Some were written by those who were unsure of what to say. Quinn expected that, she’d lost a baby. Most people didn’t know what to say in that situation. She didn’t blame anyone for what they had said. She ran her hand through her long blonde hair. She adjusted her bed, wondering when Puck was getting there. 

That’s when there was a knock on the door. It was Jesse. He was carrying a bunch of flowers. He put them on the table with some of the others. Jesse sat down in the chair next to Quinn’s bed. He ran his hand through his curly hair. He let out a deep breath. Jesse wanted to talk about the loss of the baby. He just didn’t know how. It was a touchy subject, and especially since it hadn’t been that long since it had happened. Jesse couldn’t find the right words. He didn’t want Quinn to start crying. He still couldn’t believe that it had happened. Jesse sighed. He took one of her hands in his. Quinn didn’t pull her hand away, and Jesse didn’t know if that was a good or a bad thing. “I’m sorry, for starters.” Jesse said, stroking the back of her hand with his thumb. 

Lifting her hazel eyes to Jesse’s, Quinn let out a sharp breath. She didn’t know how to talk about this. She let out another breath. Quinn felt awful that she’d lost the baby. She didn’t want to talk about it really. “Jesse, I do not know how to talk about this with you.” She replied. Quinn looked out of the window for a second. She was trying to find the words that she wanted to use. It wasn’t fair that she had lost her baby. Quinn had been looking forward to getting the baby’s room ready and all of the things that came with it. Then it was taken away from her. Quinn didn’t know what she had done to deserve all this bad stuff that was happening. Quinn had thought she was a pretty good person. Since she had thought that she was a good person, she didn’t think she deserved anything that was happening to her. She was without her memories, she had lost her baby, she had treated her poor husband like shit, and whatever else was going to happen. Quinn was tired of things happening. She just wanted to go back to her real life. It was just annoying because she didn’t really know what it was. “I do not know how to deal with any of this…” Quinn replied, shaking her head. 

It was not as if Jesse knew how to deal with it, either. He had never lost a baby before. Mainly because he had always been careful before. Jesse had wanted to avoid this very situation. Jesse was not going to be a good parent. He was sure of it. He cared too much about himself to care about anyone else. Deep down, he supposed that he cared about Quinn, but it’s not like it mattered. Jesse did not want to come between Quinn and Puck anymore than he already had. Jesse hated feeling guilty, and he felt guilty enough. He wasn’t going to do anything that would make it feel worse. Jesse sighed and shrugging, replied, “It’s not like I know what I’m doing either. I still am sorry it happened. At least it’s not going to happen again. You are going to go back to Puckerman and you two going to work things out. It’s what’s best for everyone.” This was most certainly true. Jesse didn’t know he wasn’t going to feel guilty about this all the time. He was sure that he was going to. This was the worst thing he’d ever done. 

Quinn listened while he talked. She was not sure why she was even still listening to Jesse. They didn’t have anything else to say to each other. They didn’t need to discuss losing the baby. Quinn didn’t think her sanity could take it. And her sanity was barely holding on as it was. She really didn’t know how she was supposed to get through any of this Quinn was a strong person. She knew that much. She was letting out a deep breath. “Jesse, would you just go? I don’t want to talk about any of this. I don’t want to bury it because I won’t get over it but I don’t want to discuss it with you. This is hurting me right now. This talking to you. I need you to go, please.” She wasn’t crying yet but if he didn’t get go she might. “Please.” She added. 

As Jesse was getting up, Puck came in the room. He was carrying a big suitcase for Quinn to put her things in. He gave Jesse a glare. “What are you doing here, St. James?” He asked Jesse. He sat down on the side of Quinn’s bed. He kept himself in between the two of them. He was trying to give Jesse a message that he should stay away from Quinn. Jesse was backing up even more, and Puck was heartened. Maybe Jesse was giving up. That would be great. Puck ran a hand over his head. “How could you think that it was a good idea to come here? Quinn just lost your baby. Why would she want to see you?” Puck asked, rolling his eyes. He met Jesse’s eyes. “Just go. And don’t come back. I don’t need you ruining my wife’s life any more than you already have.” He snapped. Normally Puck would have to worry about Quinn thinking he was being too overprotective. Right now she didn’t remember that, so it wasn’t so bad. Puck liked being a little protective. It showed that you cared. Quinn had always disagreed. But it was okay. Puck was longing for the real Quinn back. He wanted for her to be annoyed with him being overprotective. He just hoped she’d get her memories back. The longer she went without them the longer he got worried that she’d never get them back. 

The fact that Puck was angry at him for being here was not a surprise. Jesse would have expected it. He ran his hand through his hair again. Jesse wasn’t going to argue with him. He did want to leave. “It’s okay, I’m on my way out. You don’t have to worry about me hurting Quinn anymore.” He told Puck. Jesse kept his eyes averted from Quinn’s, so as not to hurt her any more than she already had been. “I’ll see you both some other time.” Jesse said. He ducked from the room and headed down the hall. 

Quinn’s hand found its way to Puck’s, and their fingers were laced together. She dropped her gaze to the bag Puck had brought. “Is that for all of my things?” She asked. There was more going home with her than she had to the hospital with. She didn’t want to take any of the flowers home. It would just remind her of what she had lost. “Please. Leave the flowers here. I don’t want to take them with us.” She told him. She had not been officially checked out yet. She ran her hand through her hair again. Puck was looking around the room at all her things, as if trying to decide what to pack first. Quinn let out a breath and stared out the window. Her hand stayed in Puck’s, squeezing his fingers tightly. She was actually thinking about when she and Puck had been planning on having a baby. Then that’s when she gasped. She remembered something. “Puck!” She said excitedly, shaking his hand. 

Puck turned his gaze from all of her things to her. She seemed very excited about something. He looked at her. “What’s up, babe?” He asked, getting caught up in her excitement. He let go of her hand so he could start packing. He wondered if she had remembered something. That would be amazing and helpful. Puck started tossing out flowers as Quinn had instructed. He had spent the last night tossing and turning. Puck had been worried for Quinn’s safety and welfare. Plus, the fact that she’d lost the baby. He’d been so angry that Jesse had been here when he’d showed up. Puck grabbed the clothes Quinn had packed in drawers and took them out. She’d been here for a week and a half. Puck was glad that she was getting to go home now. He had been missing her at the apartment. 

Quinn sat up, as a nurse came in to check her vitals and hand her the check out forms. She told him, “I actually remember something.” She reached for a hair tie to pull back her hair and get it out of her face. She found one and a pen so she could start her forms. She yanked her hair back into her ponytail and then told him more. “I remembered when we were planning on having babies.” She told him proudly. It was the first memory she’d had come back. It was exciting. “Maybe I should take notes about what I remember, I thought it would be interesting.” Quinn was actually excited about what else she might remember. She was also glad she had chosen to stay and work things out with Puck. She was even more comfortable calling him Puck. She was sure that Puck was happier about that. She felt more comfortable with him now. She was sure he was happier about that too. 

Puck stopped what he was doing to look at her. He was glad that she remembered something, _especially_ that. “Yeah. We were wanting a boy first.” He said. He ran his hand over his head, again, scratching it. He was very glad that this had sparked her memory. Even if she’d had to lose her baby. Puck couldn’t help but be glad she’d remembered something. He wanted to kiss her but he still wasn’t sure what would happen if he did that. She was still sore and whatnot anyway. He didn’t want to hurt her. Puck went back to packing her clothes in the suitcase. He finished with the first drawer and moved on the other. He was almost finished, although Quinn was a bit of a clotheshorse. She had a lot of clothes, and it was true that they hadn’t originally known how long she’d be here. Puck thought she’d traveled light as far as that went. 

Quinn started in on her forms, glad that she was able to do these without asking anything of Puck. That was a good sign. While she worked on those, Puck finished packing. Quinn finished the paperwork, and put it on the desk attached to the bed. Then she gingerly got out of bed and put on the outfit she had laid out the night before. She had put out a pair of jeans and a white tank top and a purple sweater. She got dressed, and grabbed the boots she wanted to wear. She finished dressing and then grabbed up the forms. She looked at Puck, who was all finished packing her things. “Thanks for packing my things.” Quinn said, as she grabbed her purse. It was nice, having someone to take care of her. Quinn of course could take care of herself but it was nice having to Puck to help. She couldn’t imagine life without him right now, and that was very pleasing to her right now. Quinn knew that he cared a lot about her. 

When they got home, Puck helped her put her things away. He’d gotten the rest of her things away. He’d gotten the rest of her things from her mother’s while she’d been at the hospital. He had wanted her to be all settled in when she came back home. It had seemed to be the best idea. Puck didn’t really know what was going to happen, but he wanted to find out. Puck could tell that Quinn was really into trying to work things out with him. That was a good thing. Puck was really glad. After all of Quinn’s things were put away, Puck set about to getting food ready. He was going to make grilled cheese and homemade tomato soup for lunch. He was sure that that would satisfy Quinn. She had said that she was hungry on the way home. Puck got out the sharp cheddar cheese and the expensive bread he’d gotten. He also knew how to make bread from scratch. He hadn’t made any in awhile, however. He was getting out tomatoes to cut when Quinn joined him in the kitchen. She had a sketchpad. He wondered if she was going to work on some drawings of clothes. He thought it might be amazing, she had at least remembered that they had planned on having children. That was something. Better than remembering nothing. 

Quinn settled herself at the kitchen island with her portfolio. She had actually had some ideas to draw some clothes. She was glad, it was part of her personality coming back. She was working on a skirt at the moment. She was actually feeling like this was a good thing. Like she was finally getting back to herself. That was amazing part. Quinn was sketching away while Puck was cooking. She thought it felt amazing, it felt like home. She was glad that it did. Maybe it meant she’d get more of her memories back. Quinn was very excited about this prospect. She was humming as he was drawing. The outfit was starting to take shape. Quinn was so proud of herself. She had thought it she wouldn’t be able to draw anything till she got her memories back. She was glad that she was able to do it now. Her mind was full as she was sketching. Quinn didn’t know how she was able to just do this after she had lost her baby. Quinn could not believe it. She knew that having another man’s baby would have hurt her marriage, so in a way, that was helpful that it wasn’t happening, but it had been her baby. Quinn had been looking forward to the baby coming. It is truly amazing that Quinn was even up and talking after she’d lost her baby. She was mostly trying not to think about it. That was what was going to serve her best. She kept up her humming. Quinn was wondering how Puck’s music album would go. She knew that he was going to be recording. She hoped it went well for him. Now, she asked, “When will you be finished with your album?” 

This made Puck look up from the food he was preparing. He could not believe that she had retained something that did not pertain to herself or Jesse St. James. Puck could not be happier about that. He worked on cutting up tomatoes as he thought about a reply. “I am going to be recording for at least another month or so, I’m still finalizing songs.” Puck flipped the sandwiches onto the Forman grill. He was so glad she was taking an interest. It meant a lot. Puck went back to flipping and putting the ingredients of the soup on the stove. Puck was also glad to see Quinn sketching. He had thought it would take forever for Quinn to get back to her clothes design. Puck was sure she would be a big name designer one day. She was so talented at what she did. Her fingers were busy drawing away as he worked on cooking. Puck was almost finished. He was busy thinking about his portfolio of songs. He was sure that he was going to be huge. Puck was actually feeling good about his chances. His music was shaping up to be amazing. Puck knew it was because of his real feelings he’d poured into it. People would respond, he was sure of it. 

The next afternoon, Puck was working by himself in the studio. No one else was there. He had wanted to work out some of the kinks. Santana was sure that he could do it. Puck was beginning to have doubts. It was time to record and he couldn’t get things under control. Puck had always prided himself on his music. He didn’t want anything to be wrong. Puck didn’t want anyone to badmouth his music if he could help it. It was very important to him. The song he was working on at the moment was an acoustic version of song that was very important to him. Puck had written it about his ma. It was how he felt about her death. Puck had cared about his ma a lot. She had worked so hard to make sure that he and his sister had had all she could give them. Puck had loved her very much. He had also spent as much time raising his sister as his mother had. He didn’t know how she had turned out like she had. He felt guilty. Puck didn’t want his kids to turn out like Sarah. Puck didn’t know he had not been able to get his sister to behave right. It embarrassed him to no end. 

The music was coming now, flowing nicely. Puck decided he would have to record it for real when he had someone else working with him. Puck put away his guitar. It was getting to be that time that he could go home if he chose. Puck was going to finish up some paperwork and then he would go. He went into his office, and got to work. Puck had finalize some things for Blaine’s album. He didn’t want things to mess up there, he knew Blaine was going to be a huge star. He had such an amazing voice. Puck thought he was going to make the label a lot of money. Puck didn’t care about that as much as he did Blaine’s music getting out there. He knew that most people would think he was weird because of that, but it was true. He just wanted the music out so others could hear it. Puck was glad Blaine’s album was almost finished. It was going to be amazing. 

As he was finishing up, there was a knock on his office door. It was Blaine. He looked upset about something. “Puck, can I talk to you a minute? I really need to talk and there’s no one else I can confide in.” Blaine had to get some things off his chest. He had been having issues with Kurt and he didn’t know what to do. He had to talk about it. It was eating at him. Blaine didn’t know what to do. They had been arguing a lot about kids lately and he didn’t want to anymore. Not that he thought Puck could really help him but he had been in a ten year long relationship. He must know something that would help. 

Puck assessed him carefully. He wasn’t sure what to say to help. He didn’t know anything about gay relationships. He did know about relationships though. He supposed he was getting ahead of himself. He didn’t even know if it was relationship issues. Puck looked at him. “If you want to talk I’m here. What’s up? You got problems with Kurt?” Puck got into his mini fridge to get a soda. He offered one to Blaine. Blaine took it. Puck waited for whatever it was Blaine was going to say. 

“I’m having problems, yeah.” He said, nodding. Blaine opened his soda. “Kurt and I have been arguing a lot. We’ve been arguing about whether we’re going to have kids. I don’t know what to do. I want to have kids. Kurt doesn’t. I don’t know what to do. I can’t even get him to compromise with me. It is so not fair. Kurt and I have been together for three years. We met in a coffee shop, and we’ve been inseparable ever since. Except now. And I don’t know what to do.” Blaine did not want to break up with Kurt. He really didn’t. They were so happy before they started fighting all the time. Blaine didn’t want to fight with Kurt anymore. He wanted to come to an agreement. Blaine just didn’t see how they were going to. They had been fighting for awhile now. He just wanted it to stop. He wanted to be happy with Kurt. They couldn’t seem to do that right now. He let out a deep breath and ran his hand through his curly hair. He really hoped that Puck had some good advice for him. He would take anything right now. 

Puck rubbed his head as he thought about how best to answer this. He didn’t know what he should say. He didn’t know what was going to help Blaine. Puck replied, “I don’t know what to tell you. I don’t….. I do know that you can’t have a kid with someone who doesn’t really want to. That won’t really work. You might have to break up with him if you can’t get him to compromise.” Puck didn’t want Blaine to do that and be unhappy, but they couldn’t agree on something big. It’s not like they were arguing about unloading the dishwasher. Puck didn’t even know for sure what he would do if Quinn and he were fighting about something that big. He hoped Blaine figured everything out. “Blaine, you know that I would never tell you to do anything that would make you unhappy, but you shouldn’t have to give up what you want. You deserve to have things go the way you want. It doesn’t have to go the way that Kurt wants.” 

Letting out a deep breath, Blaine ran his hand through his curly hair, messing it up again. Blaine knew he was right. He did deserve for things to work out the way he wanted. He rubbed his arms with his hands. He was so upset. He didn’t know what to do and it was driving him crazy. Blaine loved Kurt so much. More than anyone he had ever been with. Blaine didn’t know what to do. He was glad that he had talked to Puck about this. Blaine felt like it had been a good idea to hear someone else’s perspective. He supposed that someone else may consider it bad because Puck had told him what Blaine felt, but he hadn’t known that when he’d come over here. He was still glad he had gotten a second opinion. It was just now not clear as to what he should do. Blaine did not want to give up on having kids. He didn’t want Kurt to feel like he had to have them though. Blaine would be happy with one if he could get him to compromise. “Thanks, Puck. I really do appreciate it. I won’t bother you anymore. I just needed to get that off my chest.” 

Puck nodded. He still didn’t think that Blaine was going to take his advice to heart, but he hoped that he did. Puck didn’t want Blaine to get hurt. Kurt seemed like a great guy. There was no doubt about that. He just didn’t want Blaine to settle for anything. He just hoped Blaine would do what he could. If he had to break up with Kurt, Puck hoped that Blaine would be okay. Puck wondered when Quinn was going to feel okay so they could have kids. Puck actually wanted to be a father. He wanted to have a little boy and a little girl. Puck hadn’t thought about names yet, but he did want kids. Puck was just glad that Quinn wanted kids too. He was good to go. Puck turned out the light and closed up his office door. It was time to go home and fix something for supper. He looked at Blaine. “You need anything you let me know, okay?” Blaine nodded, and they both left the building. 

When he got home, Quinn was at the kitchen island, cooking. She was chopping up veggies. She smiled at Puck as he came in. “Hi!” She said excitedly. Quinn was making pasta. She had thought it was high time that she learn to cook. She had busted out a cookbook and had picked out a recipe to try. Quinn wanted things to go well. She wanted to work things out with Puck. She was sure that learning to cook was going to help towards that goal. She went to the stove to check the chicken. It seemed to be doing okay. She seemed to be doing okay so far. Quinn was so glad that Puck was back home. She gave him another smile. “Did you get a lot of work on your music done?” She asked, as she worked on cutting up the carrots. She had already finished with the peppers. 

Putting his coat on the coat rack, Puck leaned and gave Quinn a kiss on the cheek. She didn’t object, and that gave him a very good feeling. Puck could go ahead and take a shower now. That was sounding great. He told her, “I’m going to go and shower. You let me know when you’ve got dinner ready.” She gave him a nod and he went off to take a shower. This was so great. It looked like Quinn was really trying. It was great. Puck got in the shower and let the hot water run off him. He was so sore. It felt great. Puck was wondering what was going to happen. Quinn was seeming to be actually trying. Puck ran the little bit of shampoo he needed on his shaved head and worked it in his hair. Puck was wondering how his music was going to be received. He had worked so hard on it. It was the first time that he had let anyone hear his music. Puck was proud of himself for being able to let it out. Puck was very nervous, but he was sure that Quinn would be proud when she finally got her memory back. That was the one thing that was getting him through the whole process. Santana was very proud of him already. She thought his music was going to bring the label a lot of money. She was already counting up money in her head. 

By the time he was finished showering and dressing, it was time for supper. Puck headed into the kitchen. Quinn had set the kitchen island. Puck got himself out a beer. Quinn had poured herself some wine. Puck did not do wine, he thought it was nasty. He was a little surprised that Quinn was having some, but really, he supposed that it was part of her new personality. Puck thought it was okay, she was going to be a lot different until she got all of her memories back. Quinn was going to be interesting for awhile. Puck sat down at the island, and looked at Quinn. “This looks amazing, babe.” He told her. 

Quinn was proud of herself. She was going to really learn how to cook. She didn’t remember why she didn’t really cook before but she was really going to learn. Puck worked hard every day, and he should get to come home to a home cooked meal on occasion. Quinn was sure that she worked hard, too, but she did it at home. It just wasn’t the same in her mind. Quinn was glad that she had gotten a meal together. She gave Puck a huge grin. “Thanks. I worked so hard on it.” She told him. She had, too. She was mostly glad that the chicken was all the way done. That had been the part that she had been the most worried about. She was going to try something harder the next day. Maybe she would try pork or something. It was time to try and get to know Puck again. Really try and get into her routine. Quinn wanted to put the whole thing with Jesse and their baby behind her. She wanted to just let it go. Quinn just wasn’t sure how to do that right now. She focused on eating at the moment. Quinn was so nervous. There was so much that they had to talk about. She was not sure how to bring any of it up. It was all at the forefront of her brain. 

They dug into the meal. Puck was wondering if he should ask her how she was doing. He was sure that she would be glad he asked, she just might not want to answer it. Puck didn’t want to ruin the good mood she seemed to be in right now. If he asked her about the baby or her mood, she might get depressed. Puck was sure she was right now, but Quinn usually compartmentalized and never let anything show. Not even her good emotions sometimes. Puck usually didn’t mind, because as long as she was dealing with things, she could do it however she wanted. He was really liking the pasta she had made. It was very good. Puck sipped his beer, wondering if he should get another. He looked at Quinn. “How was your day today, babe? Did you get a lot of designs done?” He was sure she had kept with it. He hoped she had gotten a lot done, and it was starting to feel more familiar with her work. He was hoping that she would get more comfortable with it. He wanted her to come back to work, that might help her get her memories back. 

That was not an easy question for Quinn to answer. She had worked some, but she had mostly wrote. Quinn had decided to write a book about her experience. She had gotten quite a bit written. She was proud of herself. She just wasn’t sure she wanted to tell Puck about it yet. She just didn’t know if she was going to get it published at all. She thought it might be just for herself. Quinn shrugged briefly. “I got some work done.” She admitted. That did cover everything so she wasn’t lying. She didn’t want to lie. She didn’t want to elaborate on that. She would have to lie if she did. “What about you? Did you have a good productive day?” She asked. Quinn knew that he’d started work on recording his album. Even though she knew, she didn’t understand how big a deal that was she was still really proud of him. She thought it took a lot of bravery to do something like that. 

Puck nodded as he got up to get another beer. He sat back down at the kitchen island with her. “Yeah. I got a lot done once everyone left and I was alone. Blaine came to talk to me too.” He admitted. He didn’t think he was going to tell her what they talked about, though. He didn’t want to break Blaine’s confidence. Plus, Quinn had only just “met” them, so she didn’t really know them like she had when she had had her memories intact. “I really can’t wait until you hear my stuff.” He told her. Puck was also nervous about it. What if she didn’t like it? That was a worry. It was so very important to Puck that she like his stuff. If she was herself, she would. 

_**Author’s note: Sorry it’s been a little while. I hope you like this chappie. I am still hoping that it will be less on the drama. Review if you want!** _


	6. Ain't No Other Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Blaine break up, and Puck and Quinn sleep together.

Chapter Six: Ain’t No Other Man

It was a couple of weeks since Quinn had been home. She was slowly getting used to it. It was a great apartment. She was getting a lot done on her book. She worked on it for a few hours every morning. It was a good routine. Quinn was slowly starting to like Puck more and more. He was a good man. She was glad she left Jesse. She couldn’t believe she’d even tried to be with him. He had been an ex for a reason. This morning that’s what she was doing already, working away on her laptop. She hadn’t even made breakfast yet. She was too busy working. A cup of coffee sat in front of her, undrank. It was getting cold. It was early. She couldn’t believe she was even up and functioning. She had slept great the night before though. Puck was still sleeping on the couch. She just wasn’t ready for more. She wished that she would get her memories back. She hadn’t had anything. It was a little frustrating. But she wasn’t going to worry about it too much, they would come back when they came back. It was a little useless getting angry or upset about it. 

That was when Puck came into the kitchen. Puck looked at Quinn. He wondered what she was doing. She was busy typing. Puck said, “Hey, baby. What are you doing?” He was glad she was doing something though. He was glad that she had found something she was passionate about. He went to get some coffee. Puck was going to be late to work but as long as he showed up Santana would be alright. He was tired. He ran his hand over his hair. He was going to have to get to bed earlier that night. It was sleeping on the couch. He just couldn’t get to sleep. He didn’t like it but he didn’t want to pressure Quinn to let him sleep in the bed. Things were going okay with her. He was glad they were doing better. Puck was glad that they were going somewhere. They might be getting back to what they were. Puck was glad. This whole thing had been a complete drag. And that was putting it lightly. He just wanted it to end. 

Quinn thought about this for a moment before she answered. She didn’t know if she was going to say because she hadn’t decided to tell him yet. About her book. She couldn’t decide. If it wasn’t going to be anything she didn’t want to get his hopes up. Quinn had no idea if it was good. She was thinking she would ask that Kurt guy to read it for her. He seemed like the most well read out of all the people Puck had told her she knew. She thought he’d be the best and give her the best advice. She of course wasn’t sure if he had worked out all of his relationship issues. She didn’t want to ask him if he had other things going on. It would be incredibly selfish of her to ask him if that’s the case. She didn’t want to be selfish. She had a feeling her old self had been and she was trying not to go back to that. “Nothing much.” She finally supplied. Best not to say anything at the moment.

The noncommittal answer gave him pause. This made no sense to him. She had been very forthcoming lately. He didn’t want to think about what it meant now that she wasn’t. Puck couldn’t bring himself to think about the worst. He and she were doing so much better. They couldn’t go back to what they had been. Puck loved her so much and they had been through so much already. He went back to getting his breakfast. “Okay.” He said, trying to sound as carefree as she did. It was hard. He sighed, trying to make that sound normal too. Puck wished he could see inside her head. He could really use mind reading powers right now. “I’m going to work a little late today so I’ll be late coming home if you need anything.” He told her. Not that she would care. 

Quinn looked up from her laptop and regarded him. “Okay. I’ll make sure I put off dinner a little. Brittany and Santana are coming for dinner today.” She gave him smile. “I want to get all of my memories back, and I know that means I have to do my part.” Quinn was sure that would reassure him that she was there for him. She thought he looked a little worried with her answer about what she was doing. She didn’t want him to worry about anything anymore. It was unfair, what she had done to him, and she wanted to make it up to him. It was the least she could do. She couldn’t imagine what she would have had to look at inside himself that she wasn’t sure she would have been able to had the roles been reversed. It was almost saintly that he had been able to. She was truly amazed. “I’m going to make roast chicken and mashed potatoes.” She was also going to attempt making some homemade bread, but that wasn’t a sure thing, so she didn’t see the point of telling him. Just in case it didn’t happen. 

That gave him hope. “Okay.” He agreed, went to give her a kiss. Then he gathered up his breakfast. “I’m heading out now.” He told her. Then he grabbed his coat and headed out of the apartment. He went to get on his bike. He put his breakfast in his coat pocket to keep it warm. He had a breakfast sandwich. Quinn had surprised him. He hadn’t expected her to do or say anything like that. It had been very pleasant. He started up his bike and started off for work. He was glad. Quinn was the best thing that had ever happened to him. He couldn’t give her up now. Especially since they had gotten through the whole Jesse thing. He still didn’t know where he had found the strength to leave that guy alive and without bruises. It was truly amazing. In the past he never would have. He would have killed the guy. Laid him flat. 

The ride to work was never that long, so it wasn’t very much later he was pulling into the building’s parking lot. He locked up his bike. They were finishing up Blaine’s album that day. Puck hoped he had worked out things with Kurt. He hadn’t had a chance to ask him yet. He hoped that he had. He wouldn’t be at top condition if he hadn’t. Puck also didn’t know how to help him if he hadn’t. He had no knowledge of gay relationships. Not even with as long as he had known Kurt. Kurt was Finn’s stepbrother. He hadn’t ever dated that much, though. So it wasn’t like he had anything to draw on. Kurt and Blaine had been together awhile. It would be sad if they split. Especially because he knew how they loved each other. It was a lot. They were one of the best couples he knew. He headed into the building, to go upstairs. He hoped they hadn’t been waiting on him. Puck hoped they’d started work. 

When he got upstairs, a huge shouting match was going on. Kurt was yelling at Blaine. “You just can’t spring this on me, Blaine! I don’t know that I can give you what you want and I don’t want to break up this marriage! I don’t know what you want from me! I know you want kids. I know that. But you can’t expect me to just change my mind like it’s socks! I don’t know what you want me to say!” Tears were pouring down his cheeks, and he looked like he was going to fall on his knees. Kurt really could not believe Blaine wouldn’t let this go. He was willing to compromise if Blaine would just breathe. He felt like he couldn’t. He felt like he was going to have a panic attack. He turned away, to hide his face. Kurt was sniffling and wiping his eyes. This was awful. 

Blaine watched Kurt turn away. He heard Puck get there. He didn’t take his eyes off Kurt. This was the worst thing ever. He also had something to tell Kurt that he wouldn’t like. It was going to crush him. Blaine sniffled himself as tears poured out of his eyes. “Kurt…. I have something to tell you.” He said, his voice shaking. This was not the place and time to do it, but it was coming out of him no matter what. Blaine reached out to touch his husband’s arm. Kurt turned to face him, his face all red and splotchy. Blaine tried to wipe the tears off his face before he told him what he had to tell him. He was going to hate him. Blaine closed his eyes. “Kurt, after we fought last night, I went out to a bar. I got really drunk… and I picked up this guy.” That wasn’t the worst part. He ignored the tears on his face and continued. “I cheated on you, Kurt.” All he had done was kiss the guy, but that was bad enough. He opened his eyes to look at Kurt, who looked like he was going to die. Puck and Santana’s eyes had widened. Kurt looked like he was going to die. “All I did was kiss him, but it’s still bad enough. I’m so sorry, Kurt.” 

Kurt felt like the floor had dropped out from underneath his feet. He didn’t know what to say. He felt like he was going to throw up. He put his hand over his mouth. He could not believe this. He felt like dying. He let out a deep breath. “Blaine, I can’t…..” He started, his heart pounding out of his chest. He didn’t know what else to say. This was _literally_ the worst thing that had happened to him. He took a deep breath as more tears fell down his cheeks. “Blaine, how could you? I loved you… more than I ever loved anyone in my whole life! I just can’t believe this! You are my whole world! I can’t…. I can’t do this without you.” By this point Kurt was crying too hard to continue. He took the tissue Santana handed him and wiped his face. He couldn’t stop crying. This was like the world was ending. 

Blaine’s own eyes were pouring with tears. “Kurt… please. I didn’t mean to hurt you.” His voice was weak. He knew Kurt had every right to be mad. He did. It was awful, what he’d done. Blaine could not believe himself. He was the worst person ever. He took a deep breath. “You have every right to think I’m terrible. But I want to work this out.” He pleaded. Blaine could not believe he had done this. He let out a deep breath again. When he started talking again, his voice was barely above a whisper. “I…. please, Kurt. I can’t do this without you either! I love you so much. More than anything.” He ran his hand through his curly hair. His breath was shallow. He couldn’t work today. He just couldn’t. Blaine let himself cry. He wanted to hold Kurt and just comfort him, but he knew he couldn’t. Kurt was glaring at him. He knew that Kurt would just push him away. 

 

“Yeah well you should have thought about that before you cheated on me!” Kurt said as he turned and picked up his coat. “I am leaving. Don’t be at the house this evening so I can get my things.” He didn’t say goodbye as he left the room. Everyone just stood there for a second, stunned. 

Puck looked to Blaine. “Do you want to talk about it?” He was sure the answer was no. He didn’t really know how Blaine had to be feeling. Right now he was able to see Kurt’s side of things. He had been there. He was feeling bad for Kurt. He would have to call him later and see how he was. He knew that right now was not the time. He sat down, keeping his eyes on Blaine. Blaine looked like he was going to throw up. “You can talk, Blaine. It’s a safe space here. You can say anything.” He wanted Blaine to feel like he could tell him anything. 

Blaine shook his head. “No. I don’t. I…. I really messed things up.” Blaine’s face completely crumpled, and he thought he would die. This was the worst thing to ever happen. He sobbed, “I messed things up so bad. I can’t believe myself. I’m never going to drink again.” He could barely breathe. He was the worst husband that ever lived. There was no way that he could concentrate on work. He was having a hard time not slitting his wrists for what he’d done for Kurt. His heart might just stop beating in his chest. He actually fell to his feet. Neither Puck or Santana knew what to do. Blaine let out a shaky breath. He looked at them both. It was the hardest thing he’d ever been through. Blaine shook he was so upset. It was the worst thing he’d ever done. He’d never forgive himself. Especially if he lost Kurt for good. His eyes were so full of tears that he couldn’t see. 

Dropping on the ground next to him, Puck touched his shoulder in reassurance. “I’m so sorry, Blaine. I’ve never cheated on Quinn… but if either of us was going to it would have been me. I still can’t believe she did. But the point is, I forgave her and we’re still together. So there is hope.” Puck didn’t want this breakup to be permanent. And he wasn’t even thinking of Blaine’s record almost being finished. He was thinking they’d been together for three years. When you’ve been with someone that long, it was something that you try to fix. Puck didn’t know how they were going to, but they had to. There was too much time invested. Puck still didn’t know how he had forgiven Quinn. It had been the hardest thing he’d ever had to do. He didn’t what Kurt would have to do to forgive Blaine, but he hoped that he could. “Come on, you need to eat. You won’t be thinking about it later, so you should eat.” He felt like that was such a chick thing to say. He never gave chick advice. He was a dude. He said dude things. 

Blaine nodded. He wasn’t hungry, but he could see Puck’s point. “Okay. I’ll eat.” He said, nodding again. This was the worst thing he had ever done. He still couldn’t believe he had been so stupid. It was the worst. “Let’s go to that Chinese place I like down the street.” Blaine shook his head at Santana, who seemed to be ready to start saying something. “Santana, I love you, I do. But I don’t want to hear what you have to say right now.” Kurt and Santana were very close. They talked all the time. Blaine didn’t want her opinion about what he had done. Blaine didn’t want to be judged right now. He knew that Puck wouldn’t do that. Blaine’s eyes brushed with tears. “Let’s go, Puck.” He said, and they left the office. Puck was a good guy. Blaine felt bad for not working on his album today. “I’m so sorry, Puck. I know I was supposed to record today.” He said. Blaine felt guilty. He was supposed to be launching an album. This wasn’t going to help matters. 

They headed down the street. Puck just nodded. “It’s okay, Blaine. You don’t have to record today. We can work on it later. You need to get all of this out.” Puck would listen, let Blaine get it all off his chest. Puck loved Blaine, he was a good guy. He knew that some of their other friends wouldn’t let him tell his side of the story. Puck wanted him to be able to feel like he had friends, too. Puck opened the door as they reached the Chinese place. Blaine went in first. Puck closed the door and they went up to order. Puck was hungry, and he wanted to make sure Blaine ate. He ordered up a mess of food. Sesame chicken, chicken fried rice, dumplings, egg rolls, General Tsau’s, and Kung Pao. They took it all over to a table. Puck dug into the containers. “So, spill, Anderson. Tell me what happened.” 

Brandishing a plastic fork, Blaine forced himself not to start crying. “I had been fighting with Kurt. I went out to this bar, Maclaren’s.” It had been on tv, Blaine had heard of it but he’d never been inside. Blaine took a bite of sesame chicken and some rice. “I went inside. I… I was upset. I didn’t want to go home. Kurt and I had fought pretty hard. I didn’t know what to do.” He took a sip of his soda. “I was so nervous. I hadn’t been to a bar since Kurt and I got married. I love him so much, Noah. I don’t know how I could have hurt him like that.” Blaine let out a sigh, and Puck waited patiently. He didn’t want to push him. Blaine let out a breath and then took a few more bites of food. He started talking again. “I’m so sorry, I so am. I got drunk, really drunk. I could barely walk or talk. I don’t even know what I was drinking. This guy came up to me. He knew me when I was at Dalton, but I didn’t remember him. He was all over me, he’d been drinking too. I didn’t try too hard to stop him, really. I could have tried. I just… I guess I liked the attention because I kissed him. After that is when I realized what I had done and left.” Blaine let out a sigh. 

Puck listened to all of that. “It’ll be okay, Blaine. I don’t know how but it will. You and Kurt love each other. You’ve been together for three years. That’s the kind of thing you fix. You can’t just walk away.” Puck said, as he took a few bites of his own. This had to be fixed. Puck didn’t know what they’d do if it wasn’t. He didn’t even know what that would mean for Blaine’s album. He didn’t want to have to kiss it goodbye, it had been a lot of work. He believed in Blaine’s music. Blaine really believed in people. He believed that people were really good. That was rare these days. 

Meanwhile, Quinn was taking a break from writing. She was getting some coffee. That’s when there was a knock on the door. She got up to get it. She hadn’t gotten dressed yet, she was still in her pjs. She opened the door after she had pulled on a robe. It was Kurt. She looked at him in surprise. “Kurt?” She asked. She knew they had been friends, but she didn’t remember much else. As she stepped back to let him in, her mind flashed to her wedding day. She and Kurt had been dancing at the reception. Quinn gasped and took in his face. Her memory could wait. Boy her dress had been beautiful, though. She offered him some coffee. Kurt shook his head no. His eyes were wet. She got herself a cup of coffee and looked at him. “Is there something you need? Why are you here?” She asked. He looked like death warmed over. She didn’t know what he was going through, but it looked like a lot. She sat down at the coffee island, watching him. She waited for him to start talking before she said anything else. 

Kurt wiped his eyes. “Blaine……. he…” Kurt didn’t really know how to explain, especially since Quinn didn’t know him anymore. He didn’t have anyone else to really talk to. They all knew Blaine too. But Quinn was without her memories. She wouldn’t have any preconceptions of Blaine. It would be so much easier to get her advice. Kurt took a deep breath. “Blaine cheated on me.” He said, his voice shaking. He ran his hand through his hair, upset. He still could not believe that his husband had done this to him. She loved him so much. This was completely ludicrous. Kurt sniffled. “He went out after a fight and got drunk and cheated on me. I don’t know what to do. I…. I love him so much but I can’t forgive him right now. I don’t want to lose him. I just…. it’s such a mess.” 

That was a lot to take in. Quinn tried to adjust. She looked at him. “Kurt…. I’m so sorry, honey.” She said, as she sipped her coffee. She could not believe this. It was the worst thing that could have happened. At least, since she had lost her memories. Quinn didn’t know how to help. “Puck forgave me.” She told him. “I know it’s not the same, but if he forgave me you can find a way to forgive Blaine.” Quinn felt bad for Kurt. She didn’t know how to help. It was one of the things that some people viewed as a gray area. She wasn’t sure she saw it that way but she was glad that Puck had forgiven her. She thought he was such an amazing person. He was a very good husband. She was very lucky to have him. She could not believe that she had met him on the first day of college. It was completely amazing. Quinn had had the best luck until her accident. She ran her hand through her blonde hair. “I’m sorry, honey.” 

He sighed. “Thanks, Quinn. I just don’t know what to do. I had to tell someone. I just don’t know how to make this decision.” Kurt couldn’t believe he had to do this. Decide how to take Blaine back after he had cheated on him. “It’s okay, tell me how you are. I need something to take my mind off this. Did you remember anything?” Kurt hoped she had. He knew how Puck felt. It was time for Quinn to know who her husband was already. Kurt felt bad for Puck. It could be the worst thing they’d ever have to deal with. He thought Quinn was a beautiful woman. She was going to be so much better off when she finally got all her memories back. She and Puck made a very nice couple. They just had to overcome their obstacles. They just had to figure it all out.

Later that evening, Puck came home with some takeout. He had told Brittany and Santana they’d have supper another night. Quinn had been working on her book all day. Since Kurt had left. Puck had brought home Indian food. He went to get some plates and something to drink. “How are you doing, baby? How was your day?” Puck asked, as he got everything on the table. He had actually managed to get Blaine to work on his album some after eating lunch. It was finished. Puck was glad. He could not believe that they’d gotten it done. Puck was going to call about making copies to get it distributed the next day. Puck was glad. He really was. It had been a very good day, despite the horribleness with Kurt and Blaine. Puck sat down with Quinn at the table. She was filling her plate with food. Puck was happy they were doing so much better. He could see them falling in love all over again, even if Quinn didn’t get her memories back. He hoped she did, but things were right on track even if she didn’t. 

Quinn smiled. “My day was great. I got a lot of work done… Kurt came over, and we talked about Blaine.” She filled her mouth with food. She liked curry. Quinn was glad he had gotten food. Time had gotten away from her and she’d forgotten to cook. “I had such a great day.” She gave him a smile. Quinn leaned and gave him a kiss on the lips. He was surprised but kissed back. She didn’t know what she was doing, really, but she liked kissing him. She put down her fork and kissed him again. She thought he was amazing. She scooted her chair closer. He scooted his closer to her. Quinn put her arm around Puck’s shoulders. He was a very good kisser. She wondered if they could sleep together. She wanted to. She whispered in his ear, “Can we please sleep together?” She gave him a look of pleasure. She was very turned on. Puck was a gorgeous man. She gave him a smile and touched his chest. “You are gorgeous.” She purred. 

Puck was shocked, but he wasn’t going to turn it down. He kissed her back and put his arms around her, lifting her from the chair. He carried her into the bedroom, and laid her down. He took off her shirt, with no preamble. Puck was going to show her the best time she had ever had. He started working on her bra while kissing her. Puck was good with bras. He got it unhooked in no time flat. He pressed his lips to hers deeply and grabbed her breast with his big hand. He caressed it and pinched Quinn’s nipple with his finger and his thumb. She cried out in pleasure. Puck’s other hand went to work on getting her pants off. He knew how to do this, and do it well. He got her pants off, and then slid her underwear off. He pressed his thumb to her sex, making her hips jerk forward. Grinning, he lowered his mouth to her right breast, sucking it while he slipped a finger inside her wet folds. She writhed under him in pleasure. Her hands went to his waist, where they worked on undoing his pants. 

His pants fell off his hips easily. He was commando as always. Quinn’s hands gripped his ass and held on tight. Puck added another finger, and she almost came right there. Then he was slamming into her, and she thought she would die. He was amazing. So much better than Jesse. He knew what he was doing. Puck leaned and sucked on her neck as he let his hips set a rhythm. They both let out moans of pleasure. Puck called out her name. They were one, like Romeo and Juliet. They were both close to climax. Puck shivered as his hips began to rock faster. They were both going to come in tandem. Puck lowered his mouth to Quinn’s breast and sucked. She arched her back hard and they both came with matching moans. 

Looking down into her hazel eyes, Puck wondered what had made her so horny for him. He said, “I love you, Quinn.” He told her. He did. More than anything. He couldn’t imagine not being with her. She was the most amazing woman he had ever known. 

Quinn looked back at him. That’s when she knew she loved him too. She looked into his whiskey colored eyes. “I love you too.” She confessed. It was easy to say, and she didn’t know why she had been resisting so long. “There ain’t no other man.” She promised. Maybe things were going to work out. 

_**Author’s note: Anyone notice the shoutout?** _


	7. Away In Silence

Chapter Seven: Away In Silence

The next morning, Quinn awoke refreshed. Quinn didn’t know how she had gotten so lucky. Puck really knew what he was doing when it came to sex. Quinn didn’t know how to go on without sleeping with him every minute of every day. She was very thoroughly satisfied. She wondered what had woken her up. That’s when she heard the voices in the kitchen. She grabbed a robe and pulled it on. She didn’t know if she wanted to know who was here this early, but she didn’t want to go without coffee. She ran a brush through her messy hair, and went into the kitchen. Puck was at the island, talking to Santana. Quinn wondered what was so important. “Good morning.” She said, as she gave Puck a quick kiss. Quinn was not into PDAs. They’d have to kiss better later. She looked at the Latina. “What brings you here this early?” She asked her, as she went to get some coffee. She decided that morning was going to be spent exercising before she wrote. It couldn’t hurt. 

Santana was not sure what to say to Quinn. They were friends, sure, but Santana having dated Puck in high school was always there between them. Santana had been grateful to Quinn for letting Puck give up some of his “man juice” for her and Brittany to have kids. She ran her hand through her long black hair. “I just wanted to shoot the shit with Puckerman. Talk about how Blaine’s doing.” She told her. This was true. She was worried about Blaine. He had looked so upset. She of course was worried about Hummel but Hummel was built of strong stuff. Blaine was more sensitive. Santana also had a lot riding on whether or not Blaine finished his album. That was a bit different. Santana sipped her coffee. She didn’t know what she was going to do if this label didn’t take off. She had a lot of money sunk into it because she believed in Puck. She thought his label could be huge. He cared about music. More than anyone she had ever known. 

“Yeah, Puck told me about that. It’s just awful.” Quinn said, as she got out some eggs and bacon. “Have you guys eaten breakfast yet?” She asked, getting out a bowl and a whisk. She was hungry. Puck had worked her over the night before. Quinn needed to replenish her energy. She took a sip of her coffee and began cracking eggs into the bowl. They both told her they hadn’t eaten yet, so she added more eggs. She thought omelets would be good. She hummed under her breath as she cooked. “I’m going to go and exercise at the gym this morning.” Quinn said. She kept humming, and her mind was racing. That’s when something was coming back to her. She remembered college, and Puck and herself laying out on a blanket under the stars. Quinn had been so happy with him. That was the night she had gotten pregnant. She had carried it for three months before she’d miscarried. Quinn’s gasp was audible as she tried to beat back the tears. She thought she might have been better off without that particular memory. Her shaking hands dropped the whisk. 

“Baby, are you okay?” Puck asked, hurrying to her side. She looked really upset. Puck wondered what it could be. “Quinn, tell me so I can help.” He told her, touching her arm. There was a myriad of things it could be. They had been through so much lately. He grabbed a napkin off the table and wiped some of the tears off her face. He waited for Quinn to calm down and tell him what was wrong. He honestly hoped it wasn’t something big. Things had finally started to calm down. They had all been through enough in the last few weeks. Puck kept his eyes on Quinn, not wanting her to think he wasn’t there for her. 

Her breath was shaking as tears dripped off her chin. Quinn knew it had happened nearly ten years ago, but it was like it had happened just yesterday. Quinn leaned into Puck, wanting to feel his strong arms around her. Quinn took a shuddering breath. “Puck… we lost our baby.” She said slowly, her hand clutching his shirt. She buried her head in his chest and his arms snaked around her waist. “I… it’s like it was yesterday….” She muttered. She tried to calm down. Quinn didn’t know what to do. This was almost too much to deal with at the moment. Quinn couldn’t imagine going through all of that again. “Oh…. Puck…” She cried, her fist tightening and tugging hard on his shirt. Quinn didn’t know how to get through this. It was awful. How could she? She had lost their baby. It was all her fault. 

Puck held her tightly. He was sorry it was so awful for her. It was so long ago. It hadn’t been his baby. He knew they could try for their own. He and Quinn had just been waiting until they had the label off the ground. Puck stroked her back. “I’m so sorry, babe. It was awful. You weren’t the same for months. But we got through it together.” Puck said, as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. He wasn’t going to tell her it wasn’t his. He had to force himself not to get upset and remember how awful it had been, because he wasn’t going to be a help to Quinn that way. Puck wished he could take it back for her. At least when she didn’t remember she couldn’t be hurt by it. Puck stroked her back slowly. He didn’t know how to make it better. But he couldn’t tell her that it wasn’t his. She’d have to remember that on her own. 

Quinn was suddenly aware of Santana still being there. She took a deep breath and pulled back from her husband. Quinn took another deep breath and went to finish cooking. Quinn didn’t know how she was going to act around Santana now that she had seen her so vulnerable. Quinn didn’t usually do vulnerable around people who weren’t Puck. It was just how she was. “I’ll finish cooking.” She said, and went back to her whisking. Quinn didn’t want to talk about it anymore, so she hoped that they’d drop it. She shifted. At least it was a long time ago. She could try and get past this again. It wouldn’t be too hard if she’d already done it. She gave Puck a half smile. “I’m okay, I promise.” She said, and he looked at her dubiously. She gave him another smile. “I promise.” She insisted. He nodded slowly and went to sit back down with Santana. Quinn let another breath out and added the eggs to the pan. She could do this. 

Later that evening, Blaine turned up at the apartment. He had a bag with him. Puck gave him a look. “Blaine… I… are you okay?” He asked. He wasn’t so sure he wanted to hear. Puck was sure he was wanting to stay with them. He didn’t know if he could let him stay. Things with Quinn were finally going better. He cared about Blaine, but he wasn’t sure they could get through this. Puck rubbed his shaved head. Puck stepped back, so Blaine could come in. Blaine stepped in. His curls were ungelled, and he was just dressed in a pair of sweats. Puck felt bad for him. He had never seen Blaine without copious amounts of gel in his hair. It was weird. Puck got them both out a beer. Quinn was in the bedroom, working on something on her laptop. Puck didn’t know what it was, but he was glad she was doing something she cared about. Puck handed him the beer. “Did Kurt kick you out?” He asked. Puck didn’t doubt it. It looked like it. 

Blaine sat down at the kitchen island. He cracked the can open, and took a sip. “I don’t know what to do. He won’t talk to me. I am sorry for coming here…” He said, running his hand through his curls. “I know things with Quinn are finally doing better.” Blaine said. He didn’t want to ruin things for them. He missed that. He wished he hadn’t kissed someone else. Blaine didn’t want to live the rest of his life without Kurt. He had messed up so much. “I don’t know what to do. What did you have to do to forgive Quinn?” He asked. He didn’t know what made Quinn so lucky. Blaine knew that Puck and Kurt were different people, but maybe it was useful. Blaine hoped so. He had never been so stupid in his life. And now it might lose him the love of his life. Blaine had never had a love like the one he had had with Kurt. He had never loved anyone else like he loved Kurt. “I can’t live without him, Puck.” 

Puck sat down with him at the island. He sipped his own beer. His situation with Quinn was completely different. She had not had her memories so she didn’t remember being married to him. Puck looked at Blaine. “I know you can’t. I was able to forgive Quinn because she didn’t have her memories. She didn’t feel like she was in love with me. I could have been mad and lost her forever, or I could forgive her and get her back. Not to mention, Jesse was a jerk. And it sounds like I’m an asshole, but…. It’s good that she didn’t have his baby. She’d’ve been stuck with him for her whole life. That’s the silver lining to the cloud.” Puck did feel horrible that she had been through that, more than once though. Neither one had been his. In college they’d been kind of off and on. She had had a one night stand that had resulted in a baby. Puck hoped that it had been stress, and it wasn’t something more serious. Puck wanted them to have kids. They would make great parents. Puck shrugged. “I hope you can work it out. I really do. Kurt loves you. He’s not going to throw you away. You can turn this around. You guys are married. That is something that you try to work out.” 

Quinn hit save on what she was working on and went into the kitchen. She was surprised to find Blaine. She had called the doctor to make an appointment and see what the deal was with her losing two babies. She would have to deal with it if it was bad. Quinn was hoping it was just stress. She did not want it to be a more serious problem. She went to the fridge. She was going to start dinner. “Are you staying for dinner, Blaine? I’m going to make chicken and potatoes.” She didn’t mind if Blaine stayed. She knew he’d been through a lot lately with Kurt. Quinn didn’t know how he was holding up. She didn’t want him to be alone if he didn’t want to be. “I know you’ve been through a lot.” She said, getting out the box of instant mashed potatoes. She didn’t like them as much but it was quicker. She’d gotten caught up in writing. She put the water on to boil and then got out the chicken she’d defrosted. “I’m going to use parmesan cheese if that’s okay.” 

Puck shared a look with Blaine and then looked at Quinn. “Blaine’s going to be staying with us for awhile.” Puck hoped that Quinn wouldn’t protest. He didn’t want to have Blaine go nowhere, or to the street. They had the room. And now that Puck was back in the bedroom, Blaine could sleep on the couch. “That’s okay, right?” He said. Puck took another sip of his beer. It wouldn’t help to get in a fight with Quinn. Things had been going so great. 

“Um, sure, that’s okay. We can’t kick him out in the street.” Quinn replied. She hated that Kurt and Blaine were fighting. Quinn wondered how she would feel if Puck cheated on her. She was sure that she would not feel good about it. She also figured she would deserve it. After all she had put him through. It wasn’t right. She didn’t know how he had put up with her. Quinn started the chicken. 

Blaine started to cry. He said, “Quinn, I’m grateful for the help.” Blaine sniffled and Puck handed him a tissue. Blaine sniffled again and finished his beer. Puck got him another. Blaine didn’t know what else to try. He couldn’t get Kurt to talk to him. He’d tried everything. He just couldn’t get it back to what it had been. Blaine felt pathetic that he had had to come here in the first place. “I’m so sorry that I had to come here and bother you.” He said. He let out a breath.

Puck briefly touched his arm. “It’s cool, B. You’ll stay here for a little while, and then Kurt will let you back home before you know it.” Puck watched Quinn getting things together. “We have some wine we can have to go with dinner, babe.” He said. Puck wanted Quinn to be relaxed, and he knew that a little wine would help towards that goal. He didn’t want her to get too relaxed, though, she’d get horny and grabby. That was only a bad thing because he didn’t want Blaine to feel uncomfortable. Puck just wouldn’t feel right. “It’s some kind of red wine.” Puck said. He wasn’t that big on wine, so he wasn’t even sure what kind it was. He recycled their beer cans. Quinn was halfway finished with their dinner already. 

The meal was quiet. Quinn was busy thinking about her book. She’d only had a glass of wine, but Blaine was completely plastered. He was crying quietly, no matter what they tried to do he wouldn’t quiet down. Quinn supposed that she didn’t blame him. He was without his husband. While the boys cleaned up, Quinn went to make up the sofa for Blaine. They had a fold out sofa. She got some sheets out of the linen closet and started to make it up. She hummed to herself. Quinn tried to think of where the extra quilt was. She didn’t want Blaine to be cold. Although, spring was on the way so it wasn’t as cold as it had been. Quinn looked in the linen closet again. She found it in the back. She added it, and by then the boys were done in the kitchen. “Blaine, I made up the sofa bed… and you can have the shower first.” Quinn had a plan to take one in the morning, because she’d had one that day after her exercising. She didn’t need another one. 

Meanwhile, Kurt was all alone in his huge apartment. He didn’t know what he was going to do. He was still Kurt, so he was clean. Other than that, you could tell he was depressed. He wore Blaine’s sweats and stayed covered up under his mom’s quilt on the couch. He was watching things that did not remind him of Blaine. He had ignored all of Blaine’s attempts to contact him. Kurt didn’t want to lose him. He just needed some time to wrap his brain around what Blaine had done. Kurt was trying so hard to find the strength to forgive him. He knew that he was the one who was going to have to forgive. He was eating ice cream out of the tub. There was also popcorn. Kurt hadn’t answered the phone when Rachel called either. He knew she was trying to get him to talk. Kurt didn’t want to talk. He was sure that he could get to the bottom of this on his own. He was sure he could survive just fine without talking about it. 

The phone rang again. Kurt glanced at the caller id. It was Blaine. He had texted earlier, and told him he was at Puck and Quinn’s. Kurt had not been surprised that he’d gone there. His other guess would have been Nick Duval and Jeff Sterling’s place. They were married too and they’d gone to high school with Blaine. They went on double dates with them on occasion. Kurt hadn’t heard from them since he had kicked Blaine out. He supposed he didn’t blame them. They’d known Blaine longer. Kurt didn’t think it was bad. Blaine needed people on his side, too. Kurt sighed and there was a noise from Blaine having left a voicemail. He didn’t know if he had the strength to listen to it just yet. Kurt sighed again. He was watching _Will & Grace_ on Lifetime. He ate some more ice cream. That’s when there was a knock on the door. Kurt groaned and got up. He didn’t want to know who was there. He went to the door and opened it, revealing Rachel. “I told you I didn’t want to talk, Rachel.” Kurt said, trying to hold back his sigh. 

Rachel shook her head and blew past him into the apartment. She didn’t really care if he wanted to talk or not. She was going to get it out of him. Rachel wasn’t going to let Kurt wallow in his sorrow. Rachel went to the kitchen and started getting out things so she could cook. She was going to get him to eat some solid food. Rachel started a salad while chicken was simmering on the stove. She moved quickly. “Kurt, why are you shutting everyone out? You can’t do this on your own. You shouldn’t hold in your feelings.” Rachel didn’t want to see him suffering. Rachel cut tomatoes. “You got to talk about this.” Rachel was a mother hen, this is what she knew how to do. She’d left Finn at home with the kids so she could come over. Rachel didn’t know what Blaine had been thinking but she hoped they could fix things. 

Kurt sighed. He didn’t want to talk. Rachel was his best friend besides Blaine. Kurt just couldn’t talk about it. He wasn’t ready yet. “Rachel, I know you mean well. I just… I can’t talk about all of this right now. I…. I’ll break down.” Kurt sighed as he watched her cook. He supposed he didn’t mind her cooking. Kurt got out some rice and handed it to her. “If you are insisting on cooking, please cook this.” Kurt sighed and sat down at the table, pulling the quilt around him tighter. He didn’t know what to say to get her to not bring up Blaine. There wasn’t really much, she usually barged on herself without being asked. Kurt was just going to have to endure it. Kurt ran his hand through his clean but unstyled hair. He had never gone this long without styling it. He didn’t feel like it. He hadn’t gotten dressed either. Kurt had been toying with official separation papers. Kurt didn’t know if he could really do that. He didn’t want to admit defeat. He just wasn’t sure he could forgive Blaine right now. Kurt laid his head on his hand. “Please, Rachel, I don’t want to talk about this.” 

Rachel kept cooking. She didn’t care if Kurt didn’t want to talk about it. She didn’t want Kurt to end up being depressed even more than he already was. He needed to talk about all of this. She didn’t know how Kurt would fix things if he didn’t talk. “Kurt, you have to work this out. You have to know how you feel so you can move on. Are you going to forgive Blaine? Or are you going to split up?” Rachel put the water on for the rice to boil. She didn’t know how Blaine could have done this to Kurt. They had been together for three years. That wasn’t something that you took lightly. Rachel couldn’t imagine life without Finn. She wouldn’t ever do anything to mess that up. “Kurt, do you want your marriage to be over?” She asked, looking at him as she turned the chicken over. 

Kurt sighed. That was the very thing he’d been trying to decide. It wasn’t any easier when Rachel asked it of him. He thought about it as he watched her cooking. “I don’t… I don’t know, Rachel. I love Blaine. Even though he cheated on me, I love him. I just…. I don’t know what I want to do. I know that I need to decide. I know that. What would you do if it was Finn?” He demanded to know. He knew if it was Finn Rachel would have done the very same thing Kurt had done. Kurt sighed again and hung his head in his hands. This was an impossible situation. At least Blaine had only kissed the other guy. Not that that was okay, but he could forgive that more easily than he could sex. He was so angry that Blaine had put him in this position. They so weren’t ready for kids. Kurt had never wanted them. But he was willing to compromise for him. They needed to find something to agree on. Kurt supposed he didn’t mind having one if Blaine would just relax. They hadn’t been agreeing on anything lately. 

Rachel sighed too. “You know I would feel the same way if it was Finn.” Rachel said. She put the lid on the rice. She had to make sure she got him to agree to think about forgiving Blaine. Rachel would at least do the same if it was Finn. Rachel flipped the chicken again. “I just wish that I could say different. But I would probably have done the same. I would try to find it in me to forgive him. We have a marriage and kids.” She said. She didn’t want to see Kurt and Blaine unhappy. She put the salads on the table and got out plates and silverware. “Don’t you want to be able to say that you did everything you could to save your marriage?” She didn’t know what else to say to get Kurt to get to forgive Blaine. She still wanted Kurt to feel like he could talk to her if he wanted to. Rachel gave him a look. “Do you want to talk? I mean, how are you? Do you want to talk about it?” She was sure he didn’t, but she wanted him to get things off his chest. 

Kurt sighed and watched Rachel cook. He didn’t want to talk. He just wanted to try and forget everything. “I appreciate you trying to get me to talk, Rachel, but I don’t want to talk.” Kurt said, shaking his head. Kurt didn’t know why everyone kept trying to get him to talk. Kurt didn’t even want to eat. He had been fine with his ice cream. He watched Rachel finish up the food and put it on the table. Kurt didn’t know what to say to get her to leave. He just wanted to be alone. “Rachel, if you need to get back to Finn and the kids, I’ll understand.” Kurt hoped that Rachel would take the hint and leave. He didn’t want to endure her through eating. Rachel shook her head and sat down. Kurt sighed and took a sip of his wine. He picked up his knife and fork so they could eat. He knew it was the only way to get rid of her. He was going to have to put up with her for awhile. Kurt didn’t know how much of this he was going to have to eat before he could get rid of her. He sighed as he took a bite of salad. “I don’t want to talk about Blaine. Tell me what’s been up with you.” Rachel started chattering on and Kurt sighed while he listened. 

The next couple of months were hard on everyone. Kurt and Blaine were still separated. Blaine was still at Puck and Quinn’s. He was still looking for something that was a month to month lease in case he and Kurt got things ironed out. Puck had been working on getting Blaine’s album out to the masses. Its official release date was in another month, and so far everything was going fine. Puck had also been working hard on his own album and it was almost done. He had a few meetings and a photo shoot for the cover in a couple of weeks. Puck still couldn’t believe that he had an album coming out. It was so crazy. He was glad that Santana had encouraged him to get his music out there. He didn’t know how it was going to be received, but he was still glad that he had done it. If he failed, at least he would know. Puck didn’t know what his wife was working on, but she hadn’t gotten any more memories back. Puck didn’t mind though, because they were doing just great. Puck and Quinn had even started trying to have a baby. The doctor had told them that it wasn’t anything more than stress when she’d lost her babies. Puck had been glad to hear. He actually wanted to be a father. Now that most of their 20s were behind them, he wanted to be a dad. Puck didn’t want to be like his dad and take off on them. He wanted to learn from his mistakes. Puck and his sister had never had a good male influence in their life when they’d been growing up. Puck didn’t know how they had grown up so well adjusted. They had though. Except he hadn’t seen or heard from Sarah in a long time. She was ten years younger than him. She should be graduating high school soon. She’d finished out her high school years with their Nana Connie, because their mother had passed away suddenly. She’d gotten hit by a car. It had been quick. 

Puck headed into the kitchen. Blaine was cooking. “Morning.” Puck said as he went straight to the coffee maker. He kind of liked having Blaine around. Blaine was feeling bad for staying with them so he’d been helping out a lot. Puck liked it but he’d told him he didn’t have to feel so guilty. It’s not like he could help it and he’d been looking for a place. Puck sniffed what Blaine was cooking. He was cooking Belgian waffles. “Oh my God those smell great.” 

Before Blaine could answer, there was a knock on the door. Puck went to get it. He opened the door to reveal his sister. “Sarah?” He asked in surprise. She gave him a halfhearted smile. “What are you doing here?” He asked, stepping back to let her in. She had a bag with her. Puck started. “Why do you have a bag with you?” He asked, arching an eyebrow. “You know we don’t have the room right now.” Puck hoped she didn’t think she was staying. He didn’t want to have to tell Blaine he had to leave. He didn’t know what she was doing here. “Sarah, you just show up without calling?” 

Sarah Puckerman looked back at her brother. She had blue streaks in her dark hair, an eyebrow ring, and she had on ripped jeans and a leather jacket. She had gone through a phase when her mother die and it hadn’t gone away just yet. She had on heavy combat boots. She put down her canvas bag. “I had to get away from Nana Connie.” Sarah said, running her hand through her long dark hair. She cast a look at Blaine. “Hey, wait. You’re Blaine Anderson…. I heard you on the radio.” She had like his stuff, even though it was a little too top 4o for her. “You didn’t tell me you knew Blaine Anderson.” She said as she sat down. 

Puck looked at her. He wasn’t about to tell her how to live, but he wondered when she had gotten the streaks in her hair and the eyebrow ring. He was sure Sarah was mad at the world, but he still wondered what she had been thinking. “I haven’t told you a lot of things because you haven’t called me in a long time. What are you doing here?” Puck asked. “What’s wrong with Nana Connie? Why did you need to get away from her?” Puck loved his Nana Connie. She had been there for them and had always been good for a five or two. Puck didn’t know how Sarah could be angry at her. “She’s always been there for us.” 

“She was driving me crazy.” Sarah said, shaking her head. “I had to get out of Lima.” She said. A long lock of dark hair fell over her eyes. Sarah didn’t expect Noah to understand. He hadn’t had to live with Nana Connie. “She had all these crazy rules! I had to get out of there.” She didn’t know how she was going to get him to understand. She apologized for not calling. “I’m sorry I haven’t called. You called a lot and I never tried to call you back. I should have.” Sarah accepted the coffee cup Blaine handed her. “How’s Quinn?” She asked, changing the subject. 

Puck ignored her comments about their grandmother to answer her. “Quinn and I were in an accident a few months ago. She has amnesia. She’s still getting her memory back. That was another thing we called to tell you.” Puck didn’t know what else to say. He didn’t think he was surprised that Sarah was so selfish. She was 18, it was to be expected. He had been that way when he was her age. Puck sipped his coffee. “She’s getting ready for the day, you’ll actually getting ready for the day, you’ll actually get to see her. Act like you care.” Puck said. Sarah hadn’t talked to them in such a long time. “And I told you, we don’t have the room for you to stay right now. I am not kicking Blaine out because you’re fighting with Nana Connie.” Puck didn’t know what he was going to do with her. Make her go home he supposed. Or call Nana Connie. 

Speaking of the devil, she came in from the bedroom in a bathrobe and her long blonde hair wet. She looked shocked to see Sarah. “Sarah, what are you doing here?” Quinn knew they hadn’t seen her in a long time. She got a cup of coffee as Blaine finished breakfast. She sat down and filled a plate. “How’s Nana Connie?” She asked. Quinn didn’t know what else to say. Puck looked at her. He gave her a grin. “What, baby?” She asked. She had just remembered who Sarah was. He didn’t know why he was grinning at her. 

“You remember Sarah and Nana Connie.” Puck said, his grin spreading. He couldn’t help but smile wide. He loved when she remembered something, since it didn’t happen very often. Puck got some syrup for his waffles. He ignored the look Sarah was giving him as she filled her plate. She looked angry at him. Puck grinned at Blaine too. “Great job, B.” He said. Puck had to go to a meeting. He had to confirm the release date for Blaine’s album. Puck still wondered what Sarah was doing here. He hoped she didn’t want money or something. He didn’t want to support her if he didn’t have to. He would if he had to, though, she was his sister.

Blaine inclined his head in response. He missed Kurt desperately. Kurt hadn’t willingly talked to him in 2 months. He was aching to see him. Blaine was quiet as he ate. What else was going to happen? Blaine wished he had found a place. Now Sarah couldn’t stay because of him. “Maybe I should go stay with Brittany and Santana. You could have room for Sarah that way.” He didn’t know what he would do to get things under control, but he had to figure it out. 

Puck looked at Blaine. He liked that Blaine was trying to be helpful, but he didn’t want Sarah to stay. “Blaine, that’s not necessary. Sarah is going to tell me what’s going on and then go home. You don’t have to go anywhere.” Puck gave Sarah a look out of the corner of his eye. He dared her to say anything. She gave him a look. Puck just looked back at her with a defiant look. “Get talking. You can tell me why you left Nana Connie’s. The real reason.” He said. He wasn’t going to give up. She would tell him. Puck hadn’t seen her in years. She had a lot of explaining to do. 

Staring at her brother, Sarah thought about the best response. She didn’t know how to put it. How was she supposed to tell him their Nana kicked her out for being gay? Sarah knew Puck wouldn’t care about Sarah’s choice, but it would kill him to know about Nana Connie’s prejudice. She didn’t know how to tell him. Sarah let out a deep breath and stared at him. “Don’t make me tell you, Noah. You don’t want to know.” She said finally. 

“No! Don’t do that.” Sarah immediately cried. Sarah sipped her coffee. “I…. I’m gay, Noah. And Nana Connie kicked me out. I didn’t want to tell you because I didn’t want you to be disappointed with her.” Sarah sighed. “I know how close you are to her.” She hated that he was going to be upset now. She had tried. It was his own fault for making her tell him. She sighed and looked at him, awaiting a response. She was nervous. 

“What the hell?” Puck asked, his tone louder than he first intended. That was impossible. ‘Sarah…. you know I don’t mean that towards you. If you want to be gay… I can’t stop you.” He said, as he finished his breakfast. He didn’t want to believe that. He wanted to believe that Nana Connie would accept Sarah for who she was. Puck had never thought of Nana as a bigoted woman. Puck got up. “Come with me to the bedroom, Sarah.” He requested. He headed off as she followed. She’d only been in the apartment once before. She’d stayed with them for one summer when she’d been 14. Puck turned to her when they were alone in the room. “Are you going to tell me exactly what was said?” There were tears brushing his eyes. He didn’t believe this. They had grown up without a lot of family, and their nana was the one person they had always had in their corner. Until now. Puck looked at Sarah. “Why? Why did she do this?” 

Sarah shrugged. “I…. I don’t know, Noah. I told her, because I wanted to be honest and stop lying to myself and everyone else. I didn’t want to not be able to be myself. I just… she surprised me. I didn’t expect her to kick me out like that. Please, Noah….. you can’t kick me out either. I don’t have anyone else to turn to.” Sarah said. “I know finding this out about Nana is rough… but please. You can’t kick me out.” She said. Her tone was pleading. Sarah literally and nowhere else to go. She had barely made it here. She didn’t know what she would do if Noah kicked her out. “I’ll have to go to a shelter if you don’t let me stay here.” She said. Sarah knew her appearance had thrown her brother. She had a tattoo on her ankle, too. Sarah hadn’t meant to shock her brother. She couldn’t help it though. Sarah had changed everything about herself. 

Puck ran a hand over his shaved head. He didn’t know what to do. They didn’t have the room for Blaine and Sarah. Puck didn’t want to kick Blaine out. He knew Blaine didn’t need anything else to happen to him right now. “Sarah, I…. I can’t believe this.” He said. Puck didn’t know what to do. He hated being in this position. “I have enough on my plate right now.” Puck said, setting his whiskey colored eyes on Sarah. “Quinn and I are finally getting back on track. More of her memories are coming back, and we’re trying to have a baby.” Puck didn’t like this at all. It was awful. He was going to get an ulcer if all this kept up. He hated this. It was not what he thought his life would end up like. He paced. This was stressful. 

“Please, Noah. You have to let me stay here. I’m family.” Sarah said. She didn’t know how else to convince him. Sarah thought that he should just for that reason. Sarah didn’t get why Puck was being so difficult. He had always been very stubborn, though. It wasn’t anything new. 

“Sarah, you can’t just ask me to kick my friend out! He’s been here for the past year and a half and I haven’t heard from you in a long while.” Puck didn’t know why Nana Connie had disappointed them, but he didn’t know if he had the heart to kick Blaine out. Puck wasn’t that heartless. 

Speaking of Blaine, he came into the bedroom. “I just texted Santana. She said I can stay with her and Brittany.” Blaine didn’t want to cause a fight. He didn’t want to be the cause of any family strife or drama. He wanted them to work things out. “Please, Puck, I don’t want to be the reason that Sarah doesn’t get to stay here. I can’t… My family…. we’re not close. I can’t just call up my parents and talk. I can’t just call my brother and ask him how his day was. It’s not what Andersons do.” Blaine said. His voice was a little shaky. “It’s why I miss Kurt so much. I had a family. Kurt’s family loved me. They accepted me. I don’t have that right now. Kurt isn’t talking to me and I can’t reach out and talk to them.” Tears filled his eyes. “You don’t know how easy you have it. You don’t know how hard people wish to have what you have.” Blaine said, as tears dripped off his chin. He didn’t think he was getting through to them just how jealous he was. Blaine shook his head when they both gave him sorrowful pitying looks. “No, don’t. I can’t change it until Kurt lets me back in. I can’t. I wish I could, but I can’t.” He ran his hand through his messy curls. “I will not be the cause of you not letting Sarah stay here.” He left the room, tears still falling off his face.

Puck let out a sigh. When was this ever going to let up? Ever since Quinn’s accident, their lives had been one catastrophe after another. She had bounced back, because she was Quinn. But really, he didn’t know how they kept getting hit in the face with all of this. Puck sighed. “I guess you can stay here, Sarah.” When were the hits going to stop coming? Something had to let up. Something had to give. 

_**Author’s note: Okay, I lied. Apparently the muse had more angst planned than I expected. I do not know what else is going to happen. I promise though, that whatever happens, it’s going to end happy. Okay, till next time!** _


	8. We're Not Gonna Fall

Chapter Eight: We’re Not Gonna Fall

Santana woke up frustrated. The kids were at Brittany’s sister’s, so she could have practice with the kids. She and Brittany should be enjoying time alone. Blaine was there. She was going to go and talk to Kurt. Get him to forgive Blaine. Santana didn’t regret asking Blaine to stay, but she wanted some alone time with Brittany. Santana wanted Blaine to go home. She wanted life with her wife back. She rode the subway to Kurt and Blaine’s apartment. She would get Kurt to forgive him no matter what she had to do. She buzzed to be let up, humming Girl On Fire under her breath. She hoped Kurt would get to the door quickly. It was a little chilly out here. She didn’t have to wait long, Kurt was soon opening the door. She gave him a small grin. “I’m here to talk about Blaine. And before you say no, please hear me out.” Santana said, and he sighed, letting her in. Santana hadn’t really thought about what she would say. Her plan was to get across how Blaine was very sorry. Santana usually didn’t have to worry about the words she needed for things. She could talk her way out of or into anything. “So, Blaine is so very sorry.” She said. 

Kurt did his best not to snap at Santana when she said that. He knew she was trying to be helpful. There was some way that this was benefitting her, Kurt knew her well. He just wasn’t sure what it was yet. He looked at Santana, not sure what to say. Kurt wasn’t ready to forgive Blaine just yet. If he was being honest with himself, he did miss Blaine. A lot. He really wished he could forgive Blaine. He just couldn’t right now. Kurt got out a water from the fridge and handed it to her. She took it. Kurt looked at her, sighing. “Santana, I appreciate you trying to help, but I’m not ready to forgive Blaine. He kissed someone else. We’re married. I don’t know that I can just forgive him right now.” He ran his fingers nonchalantly through his hair. He didn’t want to live the rest of his life without Blaine, he really didn’t. He just couldn’t trust Blaine right now. “I appreciate you being concerned. Even if I know that it’s somewhat selfish.” Kurt replied. She didn’t deny that, and he just gave her a slight smile. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have plans.” Not big ones, he was just going to watch movies. Not that he was going to tell her that. 

“Look, I know it’s not ideal. I can’t even begin to fathom what I would do if it was Brittany.” Santana said. She really didn’t know how that would make her feel. Pissed off, for one thing. She didn’t have much in this world, but she had Brittany. She had never had to question about how Brittany felt about her. It was obvious. “I know that you don’t really like me. That’s okay. You don’t have to. I just, I need Blaine out of my house, and I can’t tell him to leave. It’s not that I want him out on the street, but I don’t get enough time with B. She’s my wife. Just talk to him. I know that you can’t just forgive him overnight. I am not asking for that. What I am asking for is to just talk to him. He’s so sorry. I know it doesn’t mean anything coming from me.” Santana didn’t know if anything she was saying was getting through. She just hoped it was. 

Most of what she said made sense. Kurt knew that. It just wasn’t making him feel any better. He wanted to just stay in his fox hole a little while longer. He wanted to have some more time to think. Kurt let out a sigh. “Santana, I know that you are trying to help, however selfish your reasons may be, but I am not ready to talk to him about this.” Kurt replied, actually tapping his foot. He hadn’t done that in such a long time. He ran his hand through his hair again. This time it stuck up. He went to the kitchen and got out some of the ice cream he’d bought. It was Blaine’s favorite. He couldn’t go without it. Kurt missed him sitting all over the apartment, eating it out of the carton and complaining about it being too cold. It was just so adorable. Kurt missed it so much. “I just need some time, Santana.” He really didn’t know why anyone wouldn’t stop bugging him. Kurt was the wronged party. 

There weren’t the right words in her brain, apparently. Santana took a deep breath and followed him. She let out another breath, her mind racing a mile a minute. Santana was not used to not getting her way. She had to fix this and get her life back. That’s all she wanted. “Kurt, please. You guys don’t have kids, so you don’t know what it’s like needing time with your spouse.” Santana really wished that she could get him to understand. “Please, Kurt. I am begging you.” Santana said, a lock of her black hair falling over her eye. She didn’t really have a plan, and that’s what was tripping her up. She really was running out of ways to get this to happen. “Please. Just talk to him.” She tried imploring. She supposed that she should want to help him because his marriage was imploding and not because she was selfish. She didn’t often do things for other people. It was one of the reasons that she should get along with Berry, since she was selfish, too. They didn’t though, they butted heads a lot. “He’s been writing songs, and all of them are about you.” The best part was that that was true. 

“Santana, I am sure that’s true. Blaine’s songs are almost always about me.” Kurt replied. He wanted to hear them now. He couldn’t help it. He loved Blaine’s voice. He always had. It was amazing how good he was. Kurt didn’t know where he got it from, Cooper was Blaine’s brother and not his father. Kurt hadn’t seen Cooper very often, because Blaine didn’t like his brother. Kurt really thought that Blaine was being very stubborn. Blaine was the one who wasn’t wanting to forgive Cooper. Kurt didn’t really get why. But he respected his decision because he loved Blaine. He did. Tears brushed Kurt’s eyes as he took a bite of the ice cream. Maybe he should talk to Blaine. He did miss him so much. “I do miss him, I do.” He admitted. He looked at Santana. “Do not get your hopes up, Lopez.” He said. He didn’t want her to expect miracles. “I did not say that I was ready to forgive him. I said I miss him.” Kurt really wished that he had the strength to talk to Blaine. He just wasn’t sure that he did. 

The door to the apartment was open. The spring was here, and it was very hot. Puck was making sandwiches and salad, because it was too hot to cook anything. Sarah was busy making iced tea. They hadn’t talked about their grandmother for awhile. Puck really didn’t know what to do. He had never really thought that Nana Connie would be that way. Puck was wrestling with the decision to call her and yell at her for hurting Sarah. Puck put the mayonnaise on the bread. He’d made blts because all it took was doing the bacon for a few seconds in the microwave. They got ready made bacon, since technically they weren’t supposed to eat them. Puck couldn’t help it, he knew Quinn liked bacon. She would eat it every day if he let her. When she wasn’t eating fruit and whatnot. Sarah finished the tea and put some ice in it to get it cold faster. Quinn came out of the bedroom, showered and changed. It was a very beautiful day. Puck ran his hand over his head. It was time to shave his head again, his hair was getting too long. 

Quinn grabbed a piece of bacon off the plate. “Sarah, have you thought about getting a job?” She asked. Sarah made a face. “I don’t think you have to decide right away, but you could at least try to find something. It doesn’t have to be a career or anything.” She wasn’t trying to pressure Sarah, but she really thought that it might make Sarah feel better if she had something to do. She had been moping around the apartment. “Maybe we should go somewhere so you can meet someone.” She said. Quinn thought Sarah should get out there. “You have to get out there and meet people. You’ll never be comfortable with being out if you don’t get out there.” Quinn said, scratching her face. All she really wanted was to make sure that Sarah was happy. Not that she really knew what it was like to be gay. She didn’t. It seemed to be different for everyone. Quinn thought that she probably would have a hard time with it because of her religion. 

That really terrified her. Sarah wasn’t ready to go out and meet someone. She was fine with getting a job, though. She already had one, actually. “I’ve got one. I’m working at a diner right down the street.” Sarah said. She was glad that she’d picked a diner. It was kitschy and cute. “It’s a fifties retro thing.” Sarah got out sandwich plates and some salad bowls. “I start in two days. What else do you want to pressure me to do?” She asked, sarcastically. Puck gave her a look. She looked back at him, eyebrow raised. She didn’t know why her was looking at her like that. She really didn’t think Quinn should make such a big deal. “I know what a big deal being gay is, seeing as I am the one who’s gay.” Sarah said, folding her arms, long hair falling over her eye. This was not the way she had expected her life going, but it’s not like she could change it. She really couldn’t. You couldn’t help who you were attracted to. Sarah had already had a fling with a girl. She had lost her virginity to her. Sarah didn’t regret it. What she did regret was telling her grandmother. Sarah hadn’t wanted to lie anymore, but she could have held it in. Now everything was all messed up. 

Puck put lunch on the table. “Sarah, Quinn is really not trying to be a bitch. You need to get your panties out of a twist.” He still couldn’t figure out how his sister had ended up gay. Not that there was anything wrong with that. It was just a blow, but all he wanted was for Sarah to be happy. He just wasn’t sure what he could do to help her. He just wasn’t able to empathize with her because he had no idea how she was feeling. Puck got glasses for the ice tea. He was hungry. “Let’s eat.” He said, changing the subject. He looked at Quinn. “You feeling okay today?” Puck wondered if she was ready to start having kids. Things had been really good with them lately. He knew she didn’t have all her memories back, but they might not ever come back, and she didn’t have to have them back to have a baby. He was actually looking forward to it. Puck took a bite of his sandwich. That was so good, he didn’t care if it had bacon on it or not. 

“I’m fine, babe.” Quinn said, once her mouth was free of sandwich. She spread some dressing on her salad. She mixed it up on all the lettuce. “It’s so hot.” She said, looking outside. She was glad, though, because that made winter gone for awhile. It had not been a good winter for them. They didn’t really have much of a plan. She wondered what he was thinking. He was being pretty quiet. She didn’t really know what to say. She felt some tension because of the whole situation. Things were weird with Puck and Sarah since she had come out. Quinn didn’t know why, Puck didn’t care if Sarah was gay. She could tell how much he loved his sister. Quinn had never had a very close relationship with her own sister. Frannie was quite a bit older than her. They hadn’t been in the house together long. Quinn was very jealous of Frannie. Frannie was the cherished older daughter. She had never been able to measure up. Quinn didn’t really know why. She had stopped trying to get her parents’ approval. Quinn didn’t think she would ever get her parents’ approval. Not like Frannie did. 

Boy, Quinn was really captain obvious right now. Sarah didn’t know how she was managing right now. All she really cared about was getting on with her life. She just didn’t know exactly how to do that yet. She concentrated on her food. She didn’t really plan things out, she never really had. Especially after they lost their mother. Sarah wondered what she would have said if she’d been alive to find out about Sarah. She would like to think that her mother would have accepted her. Sarah didn’t know if she could handle if it would have been no. Sarah was sure that she wouldn’t have been really pleased, but she had loved both of her children, and she might have accepted it. She had always liked Quinn. Ruth Puckerman had always been of the mind that Noah wouldn’t get married, because he wouldn’t settle down long enough. 

Quinn could feel the tension. She didn’t really know how to make either one of them at ease. Quinn wasn’t sure how she would feel if that was her, and she was gay. Quinn had never even thought that she might be. Quinn had always been into boys. The first boyfriend she had had been when she was 14, and it hadn’t lasted a long time. His name had been Sam Evans. She thought that he was cute, but he had just been a distraction from Jesse. She and Jesse had known each other their whole lives. Quinn hadn’t really started to see him as someone that she could be with until her sophomore year of high school. She didn’t really know how she could have ever thought that she could marry him. He wasn’t a completely bad person, but it was completely laughable to her now that she was with Puck. She hoped that nothing else was going to go wrong with them. She knew that this all had been hard on him. Quinn didn’t want to hurt him again. She ate some of her salad. “I’m sorry if I upset you, Sarah.” Quinn said, trying to help her feel better. 

Puck wasn’t really listening anymore, he was busy thinking. He was thinking about how to get Kurt and Blaine back together. He didn’t really know how to do it. It was getting ridiculous. He was ready to release Blaine’s album though. He had them distributed to the stores already. Puck thought it was worth the wait. It was really good. She had been right, Santana, to sign him. Puck thought Blaine was really going to put the label on the map. He was very proud of the work they’d done. Puck just wanted to make sure Blaine was going to be okay, and he knew that if he didn’t get Kurt back, he wouldn’t be. He didn’t know how to get Kurt to agree. Puck knew that Kurt still loved him. He would have to talk to Kurt. He wanted to know where his head was. Puck also had to do some work on his own album. He had been writing like crazy. He had quite a few lyrics finished, and he was trying to get the music worked out. He didn’t know what he wanted his songs to sound like. He just wanted them to be great. And if he had his way, it would be. 

A couple of days later, Kurt was sitting in the living room, toying with his phone. He finally picked up his phone, and dialed Blaine. He was finally going to call him so they could talk. Kurt did miss him. He really did. Kurt listened to the ring back, which was Bills, Bills, Bills by Destiny’s Child. Blaine had told Kurt that he’d sang it in high school. Kurt was thinking about that when Blaine picked up. His hello told Kurt that he’d answered without thinking. Blaine sounded miserable. That felt okay, Blaine was at least not happy without him. Kurt said, “Blaine, it’s me.” He had almost called him honey. Kurt missed him so much, he missed the back and forth between them. He missed him being in the bed with him. Kurt just missed everything about Blaine right now. He was wary, but he knew that they had to figure this all out. Kurt didn’t want to throw all that they had away.

When Blaine heard Kurt’s voice, he started to cry. He was too happy. Blaine was lying on the spare bed in the room he was staying in. He had been reading. Blaine didn’t know why Kurt was calling but right now he didn’t care. All he cared about was that Kurt had called him. “Oh, baby. I’m so glad you called.” He said. Blaine ran his hand through his curls, which needed cut. He hadn’t been feeling like he could go and do things like that. He knew he should, there were photo shoots coming up for the album and things. Blaine was so glad he was finally talking to Kurt. “What…. what do you need?” He asked, afraid that he had just called to deal with divorce papers or something. Blaine didn’t want that. All he wanted was to work things out. Blaine could not believe how stupid he had been with kissing someone else. He had never thought that he would do something like that to Kurt. He had never cheated on anyone before. 

That was a sound Kurt had missed, was Blaine’s voice. Hearing the tears in Blaine’s voice made tears to come to Kurt’s own eyes. He didn’t really know where he should start exactly. He wiped his eyes with a tissue. “Blaine, I want to talk about us. I…. I’ve been trying to hide from it since you told me. I just, I didn’t want to believe that you would do that to me. I didn’t want to believe that you would hurt me like that.” Kurt took a deep breath and wiped his eyes again. He didn’t really know what else to say. He wanted to get across to him that he still wasn’t sure what he was feeling about the whole thing. But Kurt was ultimately wanting to work things out. Kurt had loved him so much. He settled back on the couch. “You should know Santana came over here to talk you up. She told me that I should at least just talk to you. You have at least one person in your corner.” Kurt took a sip of his coffee. He was trying to decide if he should tell Blaine to come home. It might make things easier on Santana and Brittany and their kids. Kurt love their children, even if he wasn’t sure if he wanted them himself. 

Blaine wiped his eyes. He was just so glad that Kurt had called him. He was glad that Kurt wanted to work things out. “I am glad she did. But I want you to forgive me because you want to, not because someone else told you that you should. I want us to work it out for us.” He didn’t really know what else to say. Blaine almost wanted to kick his own ass for even saying that to begin with. Blaine wanted him back almost more than he wanted anything else. “I do want to work things out with you. Very much so.” Blaine said, as he got up to get some coffee. He was the only one home. He didn’t know what to say that would convince Kurt. “You know how sorry I am. If I could take it back I would. But I can’t. I can’t believe I was dumb enough to hurt you like that. I will never do it again. All I want is you. I will never again do anything that will jeopardize my relationship with you.” 

Kurt listened to it all. He hoped that Blaine meant all of that. He really did. “Why don’t you come home?” He found himself asking. He didn’t regret it at all, it was the right thing to do. Kurt let out a breath. “Before you ask, I really mean that. You should come home. We have to fix this. We can’t just go on without talking. I can’t imagine my life without you in it.” Kurt meant it. He didn’t want to spend the rest of his life without Blaine. He just couldn’t. Kurt didn’t know how he had made it through his life before Blaine. He had such a better life with Blaine than he did without him. Kurt just hoped that Blaine really did mean what he said about not wanting to cheat on him again. “I want to be able to trust you. I want to be able to know that you’re not going to hurt me again.” Kurt let out a breath as he waited for Blaine’s reply. He didn’t like that they were in this position. He couldn’t stop himself from still hating this. Kurt wiped his eyes. “I still love you, Blaine. I don’t want to live without you for the rest of my life.” 

That was more than Blaine had expected to hear. But he was very glad. Blaine wanted nothing more than to be with him. Blaine wiped his eyes. “I want you to be able to trust me, too.” Blaine could not believe that Kurt had asked him to come back home. Blaine definitely wanted to. He said, “And if you really want me to come back home, I will.” Blaine could not believe his luck. He would never be so stupid again. “I can be there in just a little while.” He was thinking about all the things he had to pack. It wasn’t much, he’d left most of his things still at the apartment. He had been hoping that Kurt would ask him to come back home. He so wanted to. “Is it alright if I come back home right now?” He asked, hoping it was yes. Blaine would have to do something for Santana and Brittany for letting him stay at the house. He would take them out to dinner or something. Blaine could not be more grateful for everything that his friends had done for him. 

Kurt smiled and laughed a little. “Yes. You can come now. Pick up something for dinner on the way, will you?” He asked. Kurt didn’t feel like cooking. He hoped Blaine felt like Chinese food. It sounded really good. “Get some Chinese if you would. I am dying for some sesame chicken.” He said. He didn’t regret this at all. This was the right thing to do. He felt better than he had in months. Kurt was ready to move on, fix things with Blaine. He had missed him so much. Without him, things just looked like a crayon scribble. He would have to get showered and cleaned up a little, not that Blaine cared about that. He didn’t. Kurt wanted to though. He said, “I love you, Blaine. I really do. We can get past this.” He said, running his hand through his hair. Kurt was very excited at the prospect of having Blaine home. They could work through this together. Kurt wanted to come to a compromise about kids and whatever else. Kurt didn’t want to lose Blaine. As long as they could come to a compromise, he’d be fine. They could work it all out and nothing else would happen.

Chinese food sounded amazing. Blaine got up, to start packing. He wanted to go home so very much. He said, “I’ll stop for Chinese. I am getting hungry myself.” Blaine started packing up his clothes and whatnot. He would take a cab, he didn’t have a car. But he didn’t want to take the subway. He didn’t feel like lugging his bags and the food. He said, “I love you, too, Kurt. More than anything. We can work this out. I’ll be home soon.” They said they loved each other once more and hung up. Blaine packed his things, going as quickly as he could. It was hotter than hell outside. Spring was finally here. Blaine was so glad to be going back to his apartment. He never imagined that he would get Kurt back after what he had done. Blaine packed as quickly as he could. He had condoms and lube, although he and Kurt hadn’t used condoms in a long time. Blaine had just wanted to be on the safe side. It was better to be safe than sorry. He had always thought that was the best way to be. And now his got his life back. That was the most important thing. 

The next morning, Quinn was sitting in the bathroom, waiting for the pregnancy test to declare whether she was or not. Quinn had gone off birth control a long time ago. And she and Puck were back on track, and they hadn’t used condoms in a very long time. It was a possibility. He would be happy, Quinn knew that. After all they had been through, Quinn wasn’t sure what she wanted it to be. She couldn’t be happier right now, she and Puck were on the right track. Quinn loved him, whether she had her memories or not. She wasn’t going to hurt him anymore. She loved him more than she had ever loved anyone. She couldn’t imagine that she would love him more if she had her memories back. It was finally going okay. A baby might mess that up. Quinn wasn’t going to get rid of a baby that was finally Puck’s though. Not after she had lost two that weren’t his. Although maybe that was God telling her that she wasn’t supposed to have a baby with someone who wasn’t Puck. She would never turn down making him happy. The timer went off, and she got up and went to look. It was positive. Quinn let out a breath. This would be a good thing. 

The front door closed, bringing Puck. He called out. “Quinn, you home, babe?” He had just come home from a meeting about Blaine going on tour. They had not needed Blaine to talk about it because they hadn’t firmed up any details yet. They decided it could wait a few months, let Blaine get back to things with Kurt. He knew that they were back on track, Blaine had texted him. Puck was glad. Blaine and Kurt deserved to be happy. Puck put down his keys on the table in the kitchen. He headed in the bedroom. He heard Quinn in the bathroom. He went inside. He saw Quinn put the test on the counter. Puck’s eyes widened. Quinn was pregnant? Puck couldn’t help but be happy. Things were going so good for them. Puck thought that a baby would just cement things. He looked at her. “Are you pregnant, babe?” Puck nodded towards the test on the counter.

Quinn held up the test, showing it to him. “Yes. I’m pregnant.” She said, unable to keep the smile off her face. She would make an appointment to see the doctor. She wanted to make sure that there wasn’t going to be a problem. She wasn’t going to lose another baby. “I am very happy that we’re going to have a family. And I’m sure our friends’ kids will be glad to have a new little cousin.” She knew that he would know she was mostly talking about Brittany and Santana’s kids. Quinn wanted to make sure that Puck knew she was still fine with him having kids that weren’t hers. Even if he was just Uncle Puck. Quinn ran her hands over her flat stomach. She was so happy. There was nothing that could ruin this moment. She took Puck’s hand with her other. She laced her fingers with his. She lifted her hazel eyes to his. She loved him no matter what. “We are going to have out own little miracle.” Quinn said, as she leaned up to kiss him deeply. He kissed back. Quinn wrapped her arms around his neck. She was so happy to be with him. “I am so happy that we are having a baby.” 

Puck didn’t know what to say first. He was very happy. That was a given. Puck had never thought that he would have kids of his own. The ones he’d helped Santana have he had given up all parental rights to. He didn’t mind that at all. Puck had known that he and Quinn had lots of chances to have their own. Puck knew it would be hard for Brittany and Santana without him. Puck also knew how much Santana disliked most people. She would have had a hard time finding someone else she wanted to be the donor. Puck put his arms around her waist. “I love you, and I am going to love our baby.” Puck said, nodding. He stroked her back, his heart pounding. He was really nervous. It was a big thing, raising a kid. Puck was looking forward to it. He was hoping that it was a boy, most because he thought it would be easier to raise a boy than it was a girl. Puck would probably kill somebody the first time they hit on his daughter. He couldn’t imagine feeling closer to Quinn right now. 

The buzzer for the door went off. Sarah wasn’t home, she was at her new job. Quinn reluctantly let go to find out who was at the door. She didn’t know if she really cared. It’s not like she wanted to see anyone anyway. She would rather just be with Puck. They had just gotten amazing news. She went to the door and opened it. It was Rachel. Quinn looked at her, and tried to assess what was wrong with her. Why she might have come over. Quinn didn’t even like her and Rachel knew that. Quinn then noticed she had a large folder in her hands. Quinn didn’t want to let her in, but she knew how close Rachel and Puck were, so she stepped back. “What are you doing here?” She asked as diplomatically as she could. She knew that Rachel had had a crush on Puck in high school for five minutes and it was completely unacceptable. Quinn didn’t want her around Puck at all. She hated Rachel. She didn’t want her in the apartment. “You can get to the point at any time. I don’t want you here, and Puck and I just got wonderful news, and we’d like to celebrate.” 

Rachel had thought that Quinn would drop her hating thing when she had lost her memories. Rachel wished she could change her mind. She didn’t want Quinn to keep on hating her. It was out of her hands. She didn’t want Quinn to hate her forever. Rachel had a big favor to ask. “I have a big favor I’d like to ask of you two. Finn and I are taking a weekend vacation, and I was hoping that you guys wouldn’t mind watching the kids for me. As you know, Finn’s and my parents are all in Ohio and I don’t want to schlepp the kids there for them to babysit.” She didn’t know if it was the best idea to ask them, but she already had. “I think the kids would really like it. They love getting to spend time with the both of you.” Rachel could see Noah was into it. That was a good sign. Rachel knew Quinn was going to want to say no. Rachel just hoped that she’d look past that instinct and say yes. She needed time with Finn, badly. 

Quinn and Puck shared a look. Quinn wanted to say no. She didn’t want to watch the Hudson brats all weekend. However, it would be good practice. Maybe they should. She could have a real opportunity to see how Puck acted around kids. Quinn knew they had three kids, and Tyler was the baby. Will and Carolyn were the older ones. Will was seven, and Carolyn was five. Quinn hadn’t spent much time with them since she had lost her memories. “Will, Carolyn, and Tyler, right?” She asked, and Rachel nodded. Quinn nodded, glad that she had known that at least. She went to start the coffee pot. She wasn’t planning on asking Rachel if she wanted any. She was making it for Puck, she couldn’t have any. Quinn was pretty curious about how this weekend would go. She didn’t know how bratty their kids were. “Does Tyler sleep through the night?” She asked, doing her best to keep her tone casual. Quinn reached into the fridge, getting out the creamer. She put it on the counter. Maybe she should cook for Puck. Maybe he was hungry. She liked cooking for him. It was very relaxing. She looked at Rachel. “We can watch the kids.” She agreed. 

Well, besides the apocalypse happening because of Quinn agreeing to help Rachel, Puck was glad. He liked being around kids, especially Finn and Rachel’s. They thought he was funny. Puck watched his wife move around the kitchen. “I guess we’re watching the kids.” He said, running his hand over his head. He got out a coffee mug for himself and one for Rachel. He knew Quinn wouldn’t offer. It was up to him. He sat down at the island. “We’ve got you covered, Rachel.” He said. Puck watched the coffee maker percolate. This was going to be a very interesting weekend. He knew Quinn was using it to see how he would be with kids. It was fine with him. He was going to have his own little baby. He could die happy. 

_**Author’s note: I hope ya’ll liked! I hope I’ll have another update soon. XD.** _


	9. We Found Love

Chapter Nine: We Found Love

The weekend was eventful. Puck didn’t really know how he was going to get through it. He had thought he was prepared, but then the kids got there. Puck didn’t really know if Quinn was ready for this, either. She seemed to be in over her head. But it was okay, as long as she was still going to do it he was fine. He didn’t want to let Rachel down. Will, Tyler, and Carolyn were all adorable. Puck didn’t want to have to break up a fight. Sarah, to get out of the way, was staying at Kurt and Blaine’s for the weekend. Puck was glad. He and Sarah weren’t exactly getting along right now. It was nice to have a little bit of away time from her. Puck was making food for the kids. They had been hard to get to sleep the night before. It was because of the tv being in the living room. They had had a hard time getting them to stop paying attention to it. Puck whistled under his breath as he was cooking. Quinn was feeding the baby. She seemed to really like the baby. Tyler liked her too, he was giggling as Quinn bounced him on her lap. 

Quinn was watching Puck cook. He was so sexy. She couldn’t help but grin. Quinn played with Tyler. He was such a gorgeous baby. Quinn still couldn’t believe that he was Rachel Berry’s baby. He was too gorgeous. It must be Finn’s influence. She wondered what her and Puck’s baby would look like. She couldn’t help but think about it. It was on her mind constantly. She still couldn’t believe that things were working out. They had had some hard times, but now they were getting along so much better. Quinn didn’t know how she could be happier. She ran her hand through her blonde hair. She really liked all of this. It felt so amazingly homey. She watched and giggled a little. He was so adorable when he thought no one was looking. It was one of the things she loved most about him. He had stopped being so mopey, too. She was glad that he was happy. He really deserved it. Quinn was determined not to hurt him anymore. She couldn’t believe that she had been able to do it in the first place. It had been cruel. 

Puck got the eggs on the plate. “Come on, Will, Carol.” He called out to the kids. They came running in. He was glad they were so happy to be here. They were good kids. He gave Quinn a smile. She looked so beautiful holding Tyler. He couldn’t help but think of her holding their own baby. He didn’t know what he had done to finally get everything right, but he was going to go with it. Puck was just so happy. Even if his sister was here, with her crazy problems. He didn’t know what to do to help her, and he wasn’t sure that he ever would. It was just out of his realm. The kids sat down at the table, and began to eat. Puck had to go, he had a meeting for the label. Puck didn’t really know if he was ready for all that. It was really starting to snowball. It was all in a good way. He gave Quinn a kiss, and grabbed his things so he could go to work. He was nervous about the meeting. He hadn’t had to run one before, and it was making him super nervous. Puck was really starting to get well known now. Blaine’s album was finished, and it was finally dropping. Puck had a good start on his as well. 

When he got to the office, Santana was busy filling out some papers. She cast her glance up at him when he came in. “Sup, Puckerman? You ready for this meeting?” She asked. It was about Blaine’s album, and he was on the way, too. Santana got up to get him a cup of coffee. She looked at him. “What’s it been like, babysitting for Berry’s kids?” She asked. She hadn’t ever sat for them before, and neither had her wife. They were usually too busy. She was curious about what they were like. They were very quiet kids whenever Santana saw them. Her and Brittany’s kids didn’t really like the Hudson kids very much. They were very different. Santana’s brown eyes were full of laughter. “What are they really like?” She asked, as she got out some cream and sugar for him. She knew how he liked it, but she let him make it. It was just easier. She tossed her black hair over her shoulder. She couldn’t wait for this meeting. 

Puck worked on mixing his coffee. He thought about how to answer her questions. “Her kids are great, Lopez. The baby is the one who really likes Quinn though.” Puck took a sip of his coffee. He signed the papers she put in front of him. “You heard from Blaine this morning?” He asked. He put the papers away in the filing cabinet. He really hoped that Blaine would show up soon. Puck didn’t know for sure the record guys would show up. They had said ten o’clock, but they were always a little late. Puck was usually late himself, so it wasn’t so bad. He was of the mind that nothing started until he got there. Puck sat down at the desk he used in the recording studio. He had one in his office, too. He looked at Santana. “We are going to be a household name. Blaine’s album is amazing.” Puck said. He couldn’t help but grin. “I’m so proud to actually be producing Blaine’s record. He is so talented.” Puck loved music, and he was really going to be glad that Blaine was on their payroll. Blaine had such a beautiful voice, and Puck was sure he’d be a household name.

Speaking of Blaine, he arrived at the label. His curls were gelled, which was surprising, because they were never gelled, and he was wearing a pair of really nice jeans and a blue dress shirt. He looked as if Kurt had dressed him. Not that that was a bad thing. Blaine didn’t dress as flamboyantly as Kurt did. He tended to dress a little more mainstream. He strolled in and grabbed a cup of coffee. “I am so nervous.” He said. Blaine was almost never nervous. He was also very suave and dapper. He just wasn’t sure he was ready for this. Blaine got very nervous when he was under pressure. He was proud of his music, though. He thought it was going to sell a lot of records. Blaine stirred cream and sugar into his coffee. He put down the bag of bagels he had brought. “I brought some bagels.” He said. He had brought cream cheese, too. He pulled out a bagel and started cream cheesing it. “Are you ready, guys?” He asked, looking at both of them, his hazel eyes wide.

Santana got out a bagel. She started cream cheesing it, too. “So, Blaine, we’re ready.” She said. Santana ran her hand through her long black hair. She took a bite of her bagel. “We’re very ready. You’re going to make us all a lot of money.” She couldn’t help but grin. Santana was a very materialistic woman. She couldn’t help it. It was just the way she was. Santana got her own cup of coffee. She would have preferred to add some Bailey’s to it. Puck didn’t have any alcohol in the office. She stirred in some creamer. “You’ve worked so hard, and you deserve this.” Santana didn’t give out compliments very often, Blaine should take comfort in that. She bit into her bagel. She was already thinking about what she was going to buy her wife. Britts deserved the world. Santana wished that she could give it to her. She was a very lucky woman that Brittany had even looked at her twice. Santana had a lot of issues, and she wasn’t sure that she deserved Brittany. She had always thanked her lucky stars that she had Brittany. She had never wanted anyone else. Only Brittany.

The meeting went very well. They were all happy with the terms of everything, and they ordered in some Chinese to celebrate. Puck was pretty hungry. He ordered up three kinds of chicken, rice, pork egg rolls, moo shu pork, and some lo mein noodles. He stepped outside to call Quinn and see how she was doing with the kids. Puck hoped she was handling everything okay. He really thought it was good that they were watching Rachel and Finn’s kids. It was good practice. He was just sorry that he’d had this weekend meeting and hadn’t been able to help her all day. He had to work the rest of the day, too. They were going to work on his album some. Puck was sure that he was going to be a big star. Puck had been working hard on his music. “Babe, how are things with the kids?” He asked when she picked up. He took a drag from his pipe, which held marijuana. He still smoked from time to time. He liked it. He usually didn’t tell Quinn when he did so. She didn’t approve. 

Quinn was feeding the baby. Tyler was so sweet, she could hardly believe that he was Rachel’s baby. Quinn wasn’t sure if he was going to end up without issues, Rachel was a crazy person. She didn’t know how the kids were going to end up. Quinn was letting Will and Carolyn watch some tv while she fed the baby. Quinn said, “The kids are okay. They’re watching tv while I’m feeding Tyler. They’ll eat when I put Tyler down for a nap.” She leaned the phone on her shoulder as she fed Tyler some baby food. He had a head full of brown hair. His eyes were brown, too. Quinn thought he was adorable. She giggled a little as Tyler made a face at her. She asked, “How did your meeting go? Did you get everything settled?” Quinn asked, as she finished feeding Tyler, who was gurgling away. She put the spoon in the dishwasher, and picked up Tyler to take him into the bedroom. She put him on the bed, and he went right to sleep. Quinn said, “You are going to be amazing, Puck. I know that I don’t really know how much into music you are, but I know that you’ll be great.” 

He appreciated that she said that. Even if she was right, and she didn’t really remember how much he loved music. Puck knew that she was trying to be supportive. He said, “Yeah, we got it all worked out. I’m going to work on my album. Are you sure that you’re going to be okay today without me helping you?” Puck hoped that she’d be okay. She had a tendency to be a little short tempered. Puck didn’t want her to end up getting that way with the kids. Puck had been on the receiving end of that temper before. He really wished that she would get her memories back. It was okay if she didn’t, he supposed, because things were much better with them, but he wished that she would remember the little things about their relationship. Puck missed talking to her about the old days. They had had a lot of ups and downs, but they were doing much better. Other than this whole mess with Jesse, that was. Puck was going to hate that guy for the rest of his life. 

“No, it’s okay, you work. The kids are fine.” Quinn replied, leaving the bedroom once she had put pillows around Tyler to keep him safe. She went back out to the kitchen. The kids were watching Netflix. She got out some mac and cheese to fix for them. She didn’t cook much but she could fix that. Quinn got out a pan to full with water. “You’ve been working towards this and you deserve to get it.” Quinn put the pan on the stove. “The kids and I are going to be just fine.” She wanted him to be able to do his thing. She knew that he had worked hard to get where he was at. She hummed under her breath as she worked on cooking. Quinn didn’t do that often, and she heard Puck’s sharp intake of breath. He liked when she sang. He liked it a lot. Even just humming. Quinn wondered if he’d show her just how much he liked it when he got home. Quinn would like that very much. She really liked having sex with him. He knew what he was doing when it came to sex. She was getting moist just thinking about it. Quinn didn’t think that she should keep thinking about it, she had to watch the kids.

When she started humming, he thought he would lose it. Puck loved her singing voice. It was silky, and sultry. Puck hadn’t heard her sing in a really long time. It was nice, although his cock was going to harden if he kept thinking about it. Puck tried to force himself not to think about it. He puffed on his pipe. After he’d held it in, he said, “Okay. I’ll do my best to get home as soon as I can. I am going to show you exactly how much. I appreciate you humming.” Puck told her, his tone husky. Puck had worked on some songs now that he and Quinn were back on track. Puck really thought that the bad stuff was behind them. Puck could not believe that she was really pregnant with his baby. Puck wasn’t sure that he would have wanted to raise Jesse’s child had she still been pregnant when they put their relationship back together. Puck would never wish a miscarriage on anyone, but he was secretly glad that she wouldn’t be tied to Jesse forever like that. He wanted that asshole to stay gone. 

Later that evening, Puck was getting back to the apartment. He had been recording for most of the day. It had gone very well. Puck couldn’t believe how well it had gone. It was late, about eight o’clock. When he got inside, he didn’t see the kids. “Quinn?” He called out, as he put down the Thai food he’d picked up. He went to the fridge to get out a beer. They always had beer on hand because he drank some a lot. He liked to have one after a hard day. Quinn came out of the bedroom in a negligee. Puck looked at her, his eyebrow raised. “Where are the kids?” He asked, as he got out plates to put the food on. He wondered if Finn and Rachel had come back early or something. Puck had to admit, he wasn’t going to be too upset if they had gone home. He liked the kids, but he wanted to spend time with Quinn. Puck opened his beer. Especially since she was all dolled up. They could use some time alone together. He dug into the food containers. They hadn’t gotten to really spend a lot of time together lately. He’d been too busy. “How did today go?” Puck asked, spooning some food on his plate. He let his gaze roam over his wife’s body.

Quinn gave him a big grin. “The kids are home. Finn and Rachel got back early, so we have some time together.” Quinn took the plate that Puck offered her. She sat down at the kitchen island, and she inadvertently showed off her cleavage when she did so. Puck’s eyes watched her. She just gave him a happy grin and started eating. She took the soda that he offered her. She opened it, knowing that her negligee didn’t leave a thing to the imagination. Quinn couldn’t help but grin as she forked up some rice. She gave him a saucy look. Quinn couldn’t help but be happy. She felt like everything that had been going on lately was melting away, and it was all going to start going smoothly. Quinn didn’t know if she could ever go through something like that again. Quinn gave him a grin, her hair fell over her eye, as she filled her mouth with food. Quinn knew that he wished she had her memories, but she was just happy that they were working things out.

Puck couldn’t keep his eyes off her and she knew it. That made him grin. Puck ate, keeping his brown eyes on her. They had been through a lot together in the ten years they’d been together. The events of the past few months the worst of course. He glanced at the expanse of leg that he could see from underneath that scrap of barely there lace. Puck could feel his cock twitching in his pants. He didn’t think he’d make it that night without having sex with her. Puck forked up some chicken. He was hungry, but he was definitely not just hungry for food. Puck watched her, she was eating with a cat caught the canary grin on her face. Puck thought that was incredibly sexy. He sipped his beer. “I’m glad that we get to have some time together.” Puck said, licking the rice off his lips. It was something that Puck would always be hungry for, sex. Puck had never loved anyone like he did Quinn. Not even Santana, despite the friendship they had for each other. Puck grinned back at her. She arched her eyebrow as she leaned to get more chicken from the container. Her breasts strained at her nightie. 

Quinn knew what she was doing to her husband. She was enjoying it. Flirting with him was a lot of fun. Quinn took a long drink of her soda. She folded and unfolded her legs, watching Puck’s eyes go to the v her legs made when she did so. She giggled a little. Quinn filled her mouth with chicken and just gave him an innocent little smile. Quinn may not have learned much about sex and dating before she knew him, but now she had a wealth of information. Quinn didn’t know how to handle Puck too much longer. He was a lot of man in the sack. Quinn was going to have to work hard to make sure that she kept up. Quinn licked her lips, watching him as she thought about what they were going to do after they got done eating. It was all she could think about. Puck knew how to please a woman. That is what she was learning about him. It wasn’t such a bad thing. In fact, it was an amazing thing. Quinn hadn’t ever known pleasure like this. Jesse was a boy compared to Puck.

Puck finished up his food, putting the rest away. He was going to show her who was boss. He loved her so much. More than he ever thought possible. Puck hurriedly cleaned up the dishes, so that he could show her how amazing it would be. He ran his tongue along his lips, imagining what she would taste like. Amazing, as always, but girls tasted differently depending on what they ate. Puck watched as Quinn got up off the stool at the island, giving him a wink as she waited for him. She was keeping her eye on him as he walked towards her, taking off his shirt and dropping it on the floor. His hands slowly worked on the belt on his jeans. He kept his amber eyed gaze on her the whole time, grinning widely. Puck dropped his jeans on the floor. He didn’t much care for underwear, so he wasn’t wearing any. Puck grinned and started across the kitchen. Quinn laughed and hurried into the bedroom, leading him to chase her. Puck laughed too, and headed after her. He got to the bedroom, and found her. She was lying naked on the bed, smiling. He crawled onto the bed, and straddled her. 

When he straddled her, Quinn gasped and wrapped her legs around his waist. Puck’s fingers caught in her sex, moving along her walls. He wanted to make sure that he was wet before he entered her. He didn’t want her to be hurt. Puck wanted to make sure that she enjoyed herself, and that wouldn’t happen if they rushed this. Puck kissed her, his hands going to her breasts, massaging them, his thumbs and forefingers rubbing her nipples so they hardened under his touch. Puck let his other hand go down to her sex, where he slipped down into her. He moved them in and out slowly. Quinn was turning into jelly under his touch. Puck lowered his mouth to her neck, and sucked, he knew that was the spot she liked. He grinned, his tongue licking along her neck. Puck’s fingers slipped along her slick folds, and her hips arched up to meet his. Puck’s thumb pressed to her clit, and she cried out loud. She was already putty in his hands.

This was what he really knew how to do. Puck was good at sex. It was the thing besides music that he knew what to do to make it mind-blowingly amazing. He parted her folds, and slowly slipped into her. She cried out again, and his hips set a fast rhythm. They would go again and again if they had to. Puck really liked having sex with her. She was moaning underneath him with reckless abandon. He could tell that she was really on fire. Puck was loving this. He lifted her, and twirled her around, so that she was riding him. Quinn grabbed hold of his shoulders, to hold on good while she worked her hips. This was the most amazing sex that they had had to date. She dug her nails into his strong shoulders, and to hold on good while she worked her hips. This was the most amazing sex that they had had to date. She dug her nails in deeper to his strong shoulders, and gasped some more as they moved. Puck let out a groan, too, reaching up and massaging her breasts. They were both panting and groaning. Quinn could feel more than just Puck inside her. She could feel memories start to flood her brain of their time spent together. Just bits and pieces, them lying on blankets in the sun, making love, it moved her.

The tears on Quinn’s cheeks as they writhed together puzzled him. She was still moving but looked very upset. Puck was confused. He couldn’t help but come with her still riding him. She came a bit after him, and Puck flipped them around, pushing her against the big headboard. “Babe, what’s wrong?” He asked, hoping she’d tell him. Puck didn’t like to think of her being upset, especially while they’d been having sex. Puck looked at her, where there were tears dripping off her cheeks, and she was shaking her head. Then she began laughing. Puck was looking at her as if she had two heads, he was so confused. He pulled out of her, and lay on the bed next to her, and took one of her hands in his. “Do you remember something?” He asked, letting a glimmer of hope shine through in his voice. He didn’t really have a lot of hope. It had been awhile since she had remembered anything. He didn’t really know what to think at all. It was getting a little discouraging that she didn’t remember.

Wiping her eyes, Quinn nodded. “I did, I remembered some things.” She said, looking at their entwined hands. She closed her eyes as she thought about them lying on the quad at college, having a picnic that Puck had fixed, it was before he had learned to cook, so it was just pre-made things that he’d heated up. Fried chicken, mac and cheese, mashed potatoes, salads, things like that. Quinn had appreciated the effort. She remembered them going to some of the dances the college had put on. The pink dress she’d worn to the very last one of their senior year, and the pink carnation he’d pinned on his tux to match her. The first fight they’d had when they’d first moved in together after college, over where they were going to put the couch. She remembered when Puck had started his record company. It wasn’t everything, but it was something. She told him the flashes she’d gotten. She lifted her hazel eyes to his. She ran her hand over his shaved head, remembered when he’d had a mohawk. “I like your hair this way, but I liked the mohawk, too.” She said, knowing that would shock him, because he hadn’t had it that way for awhile. It had been a couple of years. 

That surprised him. He looked at her, not really sure how to respond to that. He was also battling back tears, which he didn’t think was a bad thing, but he didn’t want Quinn to think he was sad. “That’s amazing, babe.” He told her, hugging her tightly. He ran his hands along her back, trying to soothe himself. He could hardly believe that Quinn had some of her own memories back. She was starting to remember stuff about their relationship. Puck leaned back to look at her when he felt stronger. “I am so glad that you’re starting to have things come back.” Puck really couldn’t believe it. Some of what she’d told him he had completely forgotten about. It was nice remembering. He looked at her. She looked so beautiful. Puck felt his cock getting hard again. “Do you think you could go again?” He asked, glad they didn’t have to use a condom, she was already pregnant. He ran his hand along her arm, and then letting it run along the tops of her breasts, causing goose pimples to show up on her flesh.

Quinn definitely felt like she could go again. She straddled him, reaching between them and stroking him, getting him to pop to attention. She grinned as she guided him into her. Quinn moved on top of him, her breasts moving. She grabbed a hold of the bed, putting her other hand on Puck’s chest. She could feel herself getting wet again, really wet. She gasped, Puck’s hands going on her waist. Quinn was on fire. She hadn’t ever been this turned on before. She dug her nails in his chest a little, she was so turned on. Quinn leaned to kiss him, her hips moving her on his length. She was really enjoying herself. Quinn pressed a finger to her clit, and she came with a squeal. Quinn kept moving, Puck still hadn’t come yet. She grabbed his hands and put them on her breasts. “Come on, babe.” She said, as his hands grasped her breasts, his fingers pinching her nipples. He let out a big groan, he was close to coming again. Quinn came again herself, her hands on Puck’s chest. Her nails dug in some more, and Puck came with a feral yell. Quinn was still breathing hard, and she popped off Puck, settling in beside him.

The next couple of weeks were rough for Sarah. She was still working at the diner. She didn’t have any kind of dreams like the rest of the world. She had no idea what she wanted to do with her life. Sarah wasn’t allowed to have one, she thought. She had never really had one. Sarah had enjoyed staying with Kurt and Blaine, she didn’t want to go back to her brother’s place. She did, but it was mostly under duress. She was listless. Sarah helped with the cleaning of the apartment, cleaning up the dishes, doing laundry, dusting, stuff like that. Sarah didn’t have any bills, so she was saving all her money until she could get her own place. Sarah didn’t know what to do with her life. It was really weighing on her to pick something. She supposed it could be worse, she could be older than 18 and not know what she was going to do. She was only 18, it made sense that she didn’t know. Sarah just knew that maybe things wouldn’t be so complicated if she knew.

Sarah was in the kitchen, working on making some dinner. She wasn’t sure that her brother and his wife would be there for dinner, but she was cooking anyway. She knew that Puck had called their grandmother, and she knew it hadn’t gone well. There had been a lot of arguing, Sarah was upset that her grandmother still wasn’t willing to accept her. It was really hard on her. She didn’t know what was going to make her give in. Sarah also felt bad that she had stopped talking to Puck, too. She had told him that if he was willing to accept Sarah, then she didn’t need him in her life. Sarah knew that Puck was going to hate that. She couldn’t imagine their life without their nana. She had gotten them through their mother dying. It had been the worst thing that they had been through before. Sarah was putting the chicken on the stove when Quinn and Puck got home. She also had some chicken fried rice going, and there was salad with blue cheese dressing. Sarah had even made her own croutons. She hadn’t made them in a long time, so that had been a lot of fun. She didn’t say hi when they came in.

Puck was surprised to find Sarah cooking. Puck took off his leather jacket and hung it on the coat rack. “Sarah, you didn’t have to cook.” She didn’t answer. “Look, I went to bat with Nana Connie for you. She’s pissed at me too now. I don’t know why you’re so angry at me, but you really need to chill. I don’t know exactly what you’re going through, but I do have a friend who has. You can call her any time you need to talk.” He was talking about Santana. He really thought she could help Sarah figure things out. He didn’t know why she was being such a bitch. “You know that you can’t go around like this, pissed at everyone constantly.” Puck wasn’t sure what to say. If she didn’t get it, he couldn’t make her get it. He went to the fridge to get a beer. He did his best to keep his temper under control. He didn’t want to argue. “I don’t want to argue, and I don’t want you to go through anything horrible, but Sarah, you can’t treat everyone like shit.” 

That was true. He had a point, whether she wanted to admit it or not. She just didn’t know how to pen her anger in. Sarah kept her eye on the chicken. She added the rice to the boiling water. She sighed and ran her hand through her hair. She still had the blue streaks in it. She had refused to wash them out, per the request of her boss the diner. Sarah had paid a lot of money for them. She didn’t want to talk about this with Santana Lopez. She knew that’s who he meant. She looked at him. “I don’t want to talk about this with Lopez.” She said. “You forget I know her. You banged her constantly in high school.” Sarah couldn’t believe how much of a playboy he’d been. Sarah didn’t know how she was supposed to have a good relationship with anyone, it’s not like she had a good one to have as a model. She didn’t know how she was going to ever get through anything. She didn’t have a lot of confidence right now. “I know that you’re trying to help, but I don’t want your help. I don’t know why you can’t just let me handle this on my own.” Sarah told him, a lock of brown hair falling in her eyes.

Puck cracked open his beer, rolling his eyes. “Sarah, you have to get through this. You can’t just ignore it all.” Puck really didn’t get why she was being so stubborn about it all. He sat down at the kitchen island. He sniffed the air. “That does smell great though.” Puck couldn’t help it, he was hungry. He and Quinn had just gotten back from the doctor. She had been given a clean bill of health. They were all glad. Puck didn’t want her to lose this baby, too. Especially since it was his. Also, that would be tough on Quinn and he hated for her to go through that. She didn’t deserve that. She’d lost enough babies. Puck didn’t want to lose his child and really be able to commiserate with her. Puck watched as his sister bounced about the kitchen, making dinner. She seemed to know how to get things done. Puck was proud of her. She at least had some kind of knowledge of how to survive in the world. Maybe he could worry less about her. She may have it under control. 

That wasn’t something that Sarah felt like answering. She just didn’t know if she should. Sarah knew that her feelings mattered, and that she had to deal with them. She wasn’t sure how to even start. He was right, and it was making her crazy. She ignored Quinn, who was busy taking off her own jacket, even though it was getting steadily warmer day by day. Sarah hadn’t been wearing one to work. But she had also not that far to go. It was just a few minutes down the block. Sarah had even started flirting with this girl that came into the diner. She was so hot, she reminded her of Christina Aguilera when she was Dirrty. That was one of Sarah’s favorite albums of all time. Sarah stirred the rice and flipped the chicken in the pan. It was all almost done. She got out a bottle of wine. She knew Quinn couldn’t have any, but they’d survive. She really wished that she could get the girl to flirt back with her. She hadn’t ever really thought that the girl was really gay, but she had just taken the chance. It was a gamble, but maybe you could just do it. “Yeah, I guess, Noah.” She finally said. 

Meanwhile, Brittany and Santana were having some alone time together. Kurt and Blaine were watching their kids. Alyssa was three, and Brandon was five. Santana had named Brandon after Brittany. Brittany had named Alyssa. Santana was lighting the candles in the bedroom. They all had different smells. She’d picked all of Britt’s favorites, and it made an interesting smell. It wasn’t a bad smell though. It was an actually pretty pleasant smell. Brittany would love it. Santana was dressed in a red negligee, and she had rose petals all over the floor. She just hoped that Brittany would get that it was romantic and not eat them or something. That had happened before. It was really cute, though, Santana thought that everything Brittany did was cute. She didn’t know how anyone could hate Brittany or think that she was anything but cute. Santana was looking forward to their time together. It had been awhile, a long while.

The door to the apartment opened. Santana heard Brittany. “In the bedroom, babe.” She called out. She finished with the last of the candles and sat on the bed, posing for Brittany. Santana smiled when Brittany came in the bedroom. “Hey, Britts.” She said, giving her a sexy pout. She said, “I arranged for the kids to be babysat so we could have some time together.” She got up, stepping closer to Brittany. She put her arms around her wife. “I missed you while you were gone.” Brittany was a backup dancer, but she was going to be huge. Brittany had talent. She could be anything in the dance world. Santana kissed her, Santana had always been the kind of girl who looked at kissing as something that should be gotten through quickly. But kissing Brittany was amazing. It always made butterflies alight in her stomach. She pulled Brittany with her to the bed. “I hope you like my lingerie.” She said, licking her lips and kissing her again. This was always amazing. She could kiss Brittany all day. Her fingers moved over Brittany’s shirt and took it off. Her hands ran over Brittany’s breasts.

Brittany had been surprised to find that they had some time together. She settled her hands on her wife’s waist, and kissed her back. Brittany had always been proud to be with Santana. She had always been in love with her. They hadn’t always had the easiest relationship, Santana had been afraid to come out at first. Brittany had never thought that Santana should hide who she was. Santana was so talented and so sexy. Brittany had always thought that she was so lucky to be with her. She had dated other people, some of them guys. But she had never thought she’d end up with anyone but Santana. She just had been waiting for the Latina to be ready to really be with her. She had been glad that everything had worked out for them. She groaned a little against Santana’s mouth, and she reached around and unhooked her bra. She took it off, and tossed it in the direction of the floor. She ran her hands all along Santana’s waist. It was soft as always.

They were a tangle of limbs on the bed. Brittany wrapped her legs around Santana’s waist as the Latina’s mouth sucked on one of her breasts. She groaned and her hand slipped under the negligee and slipped along the wetness of Santana’s sex. The Latina’s back arched. Brittany’s head dropped back as Santana’s mouth sucked, her tongue going over Brittany’s nipple. That caused her to moan. It felt amazing. Her fingers ran along the walls of Santana’s sex, and she felt it clench in her fingers. She slid one inside her, and Santana moaned against her chest. Brittany moved the finger inside her. She really liked the negligee that her wife was wearing. It was hot. Red was something that Santana loved to wear. She always looked so amazing in it. Brittany’s hands moved across Santana’s breast, caressing it through the flimsy fabric. She hadn’t seen this one before, it must be new. Santana’s hand was working on getting Brittany’s pants off. She was enjoying what her wife was doing, and it was making it hard for her hands to work. She let out a groan, and her whole body trembled as she did so. She let out a moan.

Brittany’s other hand went to her jeans, and unbuttoned them. She pushed them off her hips, along with her underwear. She pushed them to the floor. She reached into the bedside table drawer and pulled out a dildo. She turned it on, and slid it into her wife. She moved it inside her, making her arch. She moaned as Brittany moved it. Her thumb ghosted over her clit, and Santana groaned as her mouth ran over Brittany’s left breast where she was licking. Her mouth closed on her nipple, catching it in her teeth, licking and biting lightly. Brittany let out her own moan. It felt so good. She moved the dildo inside Santana, her movements faltering a little. What Santana was doing felt very good. She closed her eyes as she moved the dildo inside of Santana. Her thumb pressed to her clit again, and Santana came with a squeak. She flipped them, easing the dildo out of herself, and let Brittany lick it off, smiling at her. Santana parted Brittany’s legs, and ran the dildo along her sex.

Her sex clenched with desire as the dildo ran along her slick, wet folds. Her back arched, and she writhed under Santana. Santana moved it slowly, not wanting her to come too soon. She felt herself start to get wet again at the sight of her wife’s naked body moving, turned on by Santana’s movements. Brittany’s eyes closed as Santana’s other hand ran across Brittany’s breast, pinching and tweaking her nipple with her fingers. Brittany’s sex was drenched, she was so turned on. Santana slowly eased it into her wife, moving it very slowly. She leaned down, kissing Brittany as she moved the dildo inside, letting it do its job. It was what Brittany liked. She let her tongue dart into her mouth. Brittany’s tongue met hers, and Santana’s other hand moved across Brittany’s stomach, caressing it. Brittany’s body was writhing. She moved, her hips going up to meet Santana’s. She pulled the dildo out of Brittany, and pressed it to her clit. She pulled it back, pressing it to her clit again. Brittany came with a long moan. She giggled and flipped them again, and took the dildo back. Brittany knew that her wife was wet again.

The summer began, bringing a tour for Blaine. He wasn’t sure if he was really ready for it, but going he was. Kurt had helped him pack his clothes. He was going to be gone until October. Then he was off for a couple of months and then the rest of the tour was going to start. Blaine was very nervous about the whole tour. He was going to miss Kurt so much. He wished that Kurt was able to come with him, but he couldn’t go because he was working on a new line of clothing. Blaine was so proud of him. He was just going to miss him while he was gone. Blaine was starting the tour in Ohio and it was going to take him all the way to Texas. Blaine and Kurt had just finished making love and they were hanging out in the bedroom. Blaine was leaving the next day. They had When Harry Met Sally on the tv. It was their favorite movie. They had strawberries and whipped cream, and Kurt was making sure that he was changing the sheets. He wanted to get the old ones in the wash, they had some semen on them.

Blaine was in his robe, trying to feed strawberries to Kurt. Kurt was shaking his head as he was putting new sheets on the bed. Blaine pouted. “Come on, Kurt, live a little.” He took a bite of his strawberry. He was going to miss him so much while he was gone. He was excited about the tour though. It was going to be amazing. Blaine had worked so hard on his music. He so deserved this. This was something he’d been working towards for a very long time. He didn’t know how he was going to put up with not being able to see Kurt for that long. He had been loving that their relationship was back under control. Blaine had not been able to handle not having Kurt in his life. It had been terrible. Blaine hated having to go away while things were just getting back on track. Blaine knew that he had to go, though. It was unavoidable if he still wanted to be a singer. And he did. More than anything. “Kurt, I love you so much.” He said, just hoping that Kurt would listen. He had seemed distracted once they had finished making love, and Blaine wasn’t really sure why. He just wanted to make sure that Kurt was okay.

“I love you, too, Blaine. But I want to get these sheets in the wash.” Kurt replied. They had a washer and a dryer in their apartment, it was a very large apartment that covered two floors. Kurt was a very accomplished fashion designer. They had worked hard to get where they were. Kurt went to put the sheets in, along with some underthings to balance out the lead. Kurt added the soap, not really sure what he was going to do. Take that back, he did know. He was going to throw himself into work so he didn’t have to think about Blaine being gone so long. He didn’t know if they could really take the months being apart right now, but Kurt knew that they were going to have to deal. He went back to the bedroom, getting out a new pair of underwear. Kurt wore boxer briefs. He pulled them on and got out new sheets for the bed. He put them on, he had had some on and decided that he wanted different ones. Kurt got them on the bed, and looked at Blaine.

Blaine didn’t notice, he was busy mouthing the words to the movie. He kept eating his strawberries. Finally, he felt his husband’s eyes on him. He turned to look at Kurt, his hazel eyes wide. “Are you okay, babe?” He asked, wondering what was up. Blaine crawled back on the bed, it was late and they’d need sleep. He just was glad that Kurt as done fussing. He settled under the covers naked and patted the bed. “Come on.” He said, and turned his attention back to the movie. He felt his husband climb onto the bed, and he hoped that things were okay. Blaine was in a very good mood, and he didn’t want to argue or deal with any drama. They were back on track. Things were good. They had agreed to compromise on the kid thing, and there had been no more fighting. That was a good thing. Blaine couldn’t handle anything else being wrong. They had almost broken up, and he didn’t want to lose Kurt. “Are you about to drop a huge bomb on me?” He asked, not taking his eyes off the television screen. Blaine couldn’t look at him, in case it was bad news. Bad news was not acceptable. He let out a breath.

Kurt shook his head. “I am not dropping a bomb on you.” Kurt said, letting out a breath. “I just, I don’t know how we’re going to get through your tour. I am going to miss you so much. I don’t have the time to go with you. I wish that I did. But I can’t. I just… I can’t help but be worried.” Kurt grabbed his hand and held onto it tightly. He hated not knowing what was going on. He liked to know. He liked to plan things. He let out another breath. Kurt didn’t know if he sounded crazy or not. He knew that Blaine had to go. He knew that it wasn’t going to be for that long. He knew all of that. This was just something that he couldn’t let go right now. He wished that he could. He wanted to be able to not freak out so much. He loved Blaine more than he had loved anyone in his life. Kurt had had boyfriends before. Not as many as some people, maybe, but he had just thought that he was in love with them. Kurt knew what love was. It was how he felt about Blaine. It ruled his whole world. Blaine was the one.

That made Blaine finally look at Kurt. “I know… I’m worried too. I really am. But we can do this, Kurt. It’s not like it was before. We’re together. We’re committed. I love you more than anything in this world. We will Skype, call each other, whatever we have to do. I am still going to love you no matter what. You are what I want. I want a life with you. We will have that. Whether I like being apart from you or not, I have to go on this tour. I love performing. It is all I want besides you.” Blaine said. He kissed Kurt deeply. “We will be okay. I promise. I love you so much. I just wish you could come with me.” Blaine said, wrapping his arms around Kurt’s waist. He held him close. “We will make it. We really will. I love you.” He picked up a strawberry and dipped it in whipped cream, holding it up to Kurt’s lips. They could do this, he was certain. They had had a hard road, and he didn’t want to have a hard one anymore. It was going to fix itself. 

_**Author’s note: Will have more asap! Hope ya’ll like. Thoughts? Comments? Love to hear them!** _


	10. Counting Stars

Chapter Ten: Counting Stars

A couple of months later, Blaine's album was flying off the shelves. He had been on tour that whole time. It was August, and it was still hot as hell. He was still loving what he was doing. Kurt missed him like hell, and was spending a lot of time with Finn and Rachel. Kurt had also started hanging out a lot with Quinn. They had went over what she'd been writing together. She wanted to show Puck what she had written, but she wanted to be sure that it was good. Quinn wanted someone's approval. Kurt was able to tell that to her, he had taken lots of creative writing courses in college. Quinn trusted his opinion. Plus, he was the one out of all their friends that was the most well read. Besides her, that is. Quinn was waiting for him right now, actually. Quinn had been working very hard on her book. Sarah was staying with some girl that she'd met at the diner. Quinn still wasn't sure why. There had been some kind of fight with Puck. She still wasn't sure what it had been caused by. Puck hadn't told her why. Quinn wasn't going to make him talk about it if he didn't want to. Quinn had tried to get Sarah to talk to her, and that hadn't happened. Not that she had been surprised.

She had put out some snacks, and some wine for Kurt and some iced tea for herself. Quinn had the new pages she'd gotten done to show him. Quinn wanted Kurt to think that they were perfect. She had read and proofed them herself, but she needed another opinion. She had mostly abandoned her work in fashion design and whatnot. She wrote all the time. All of her friends were very peculiar to her. She didn't understand how so many people who were so different got along so well. They were all so strange. Quinn and Puck had a few friends in college, too. She hadn't heard him mention any of them in a long while. Tina Cohen-Chang, Mercedes Jones, Sam Evans, and Mike Chang. He had no relation to Tina. Quinn missed them. At the very least, Mercedes. She remembered how amazing 'Cedes had been when she had needed her about her miscarriages. She had lost Sam to someone, Quinn remembered. Yeah, her memories were coming back like wildfire. Quinn was going to ask Kurt about it. See if he knew who Sam was seeing now. They'd met all of Puck's high school friends.

There was a knock on the door. Quinn got up to get it. They had a place that was on the bottom floor, and it opened to the street. No bellman or anything. Quinn gave Kurt a smile. “Hey, come in, Kurt.” She stepped back to let him in. He stepped in. Quinn was glad to see him. “You must be exhausted. Santana told me that you've been over with your family.” That meant that he'd had to deal with his niece and nephews. Quinn wasn't sure what else to say. She had been home a lot by herself. Puck had been working later and later at the studio. Quinn was glad for him. She knew how hard he'd been working on his music. She hoped that he was happy. She was. She was beyond happy. Even if she never got the rest of her memories back. She was happy with him. He was so amazing. Quinn couldn't believe that she had cheated on him with Jesse. To be fair, she wasn't herself at the time, but she was still glad that Puck had forgiven her. Quinn pointed out the snacks to him. He grabbed some chips and got himself some wine. Quinn pulled out the pages she had to show him. Quinn was very nervous about showing them to him.

Kurt took them when she slid them over. He was actually curious as to what she had written. She was a very good writer. He took a sip of wine and looked over the pages while she waited.  
I feel like a piece of me is missing. I am a different person than my husband knows. He has been so good to me, and I cheated on him. I don't know how I could have done that to him. He was so good to me, and I had the audacity to do that to him. I don't know how I could have done that in good conscience. I don't deserve him, and he is still letting me love him. We could have broken up. I sometimes think that I don't deserve him. He's the best thing that has ever happened to me. I just want to be able to be there for him like he has been for me. There is nothing that I will ever be able to do to pay him back. There is no one that I'd ever want to have kids with. I'm glad that I am having his child. Kurt thought it was great.

Quinn looked at him. “What do you think?” She asked, biting her lip as she poured herself some iced tea. She was really curious to find out about his opinion. She was really wanting to get it published. Quinn was nervous. She didn't know if it was any good. She sipped her tea and grabbed a sandwich. She'd made some tiny finger sandwiches. She bit into it. She was going to be showing soon. Quinn wasn't sure that she was looking forward to that. She was glad to be pregnant, but the getting bigger thing wasn't good. Quinn didn't want to gain too much weight. There was an exercise class that she had already enrolled in. Quinn was glad that there had been an opening. She kept her eyes on him, worrying her lip. Quinn grabbed her sandwich. They were pb & j. She wanted to keep it simple. Kurt was a very fancy cook, and Quinn was not wanting to try and impress him. She would never manage to do that. She was very inexperienced in the kitchen. It was something that she was okay with. “Is it okay?” She asked, unable to keep from being nervous. She was on pins and needles.

Kurt put the pages down when he was done. “You write well, Quinn. It's good. You definitely get it across that you love Noah.” Kurt sipped his wine. “I think that you can definitely get this published.” Kurt was surprised that she was so into the writing. He was used to her doing fashion design, being an artist when it came to clothes. It was strange. “Are you going to stick with the writing thing?” He asked. Kurt still was amazed at all the changes that had gone on. Everyone's lives had changed so much. Kurt looked at her. “You've changed a lot. Not that that's a bad thing, but I am not used to the new you.” Kurt wondered if the changes were permanent. It was possible. She was different due to her memory loss. Kurt couldn't even imagine going through what she was going through. It was so tragic, that she might not ever get her memory back. That was a horrible possibility. There was so much that she was going to miss.

That was really the question. Quinn didn't know if she was ever going to be an fashion designer again. Quinn just wasn't sure that her talent was even there anymore. Quinn was very passionate about her writing. She was very into sharing her story with others. She wanted people to get help from her experiences if they could. Quinn usually wasn't a helpful kind of person. It felt strange. “I don't know if I am ever going to ever go back to fashion design. I mean, I am not even sure if my talent is still there.” Quinn got a handful of chips. There was so much that she wanted to say. She just didn't know where to start. Quinn ran her hand through her long blonde hair. It was growing like a weed from the pregnancy. She had been reading a lot of books about pregnancy and they all said that that could happen. Quinn didn't really mind, she had always worn her hair long. She looked at him, her hazel eyes wide. “Do you think that I can do it? Be a writer? Do you think Puck's going to be okay if I don't do fashion design anymore? He's so into me being like I was before, and I'm just not sure that I will be.”

“Of course you could get published. And I don't think Noah is going to mind if you aren't a fashion designer anymore.” Kurt ran his hand through his long hair. It was very thick. Kurt worked a lot on it, trying to keep it stylish. Kurt was always on the forefront of the stylish news and trends. Kurt was proud of himself or being so into it. Blaine wasn't so much. Kurt didn't know how Blaine could be so indifferent when it came to fashion. It was such a commitment for him. “I think Noah's just glad to be having a child. He's been waiting for a long time. That's all going okay, right? You aren't going to lose the baby, are you?” Kurt made sure his voice was as gentle as possible. It was unfair of him to remind her of her miscarriages. Kurt hadn't ever thought of kids, and so he couldn't even fathom how she had felt about that. Kurt knew that it had to be the hardest thing that someone had to go through. It was hopefully something that he and Blaine wouldn't have to deal with when they got a surrogate.

“Well, I don't have a crystal ball, but I hope that I don't. I mean, I'm doing the best I can as far as I know. I listen to what the doctor says to do.” Quinn gave him a small smile. “Everything's good in that department. I am glad, I don't want anything to get in the way of having Noah's baby. I know how important it is to him.” That was most certainly true. Quinn just hoped that nothing would happen to the baby. Quinn really didn't want to lose another baby. She wasn't sure that she could do that again, go through that. Quinn did want this baby. Very much. She just hoped that God was going to help her in that regard. Quinn had always believed in Him, and she knew that He was a good God. Quinn looked at Kurt. “So, Kurt, how have you been, how are you since Blaine's been on tour?” She really wanted to know. Quinn hoped that he was doing okay. It had to be hard, having your husband gone like that. Quinn knew that she might have to go through that with Puck. That was something that was amazing to her. That Puck was going to be able to go on tour, and sing. It was amazing. She was so proud of him. It was going to be great.

That was a hard question for Kurt to answer. Mostly because he wasn't sure what to say to put it into words. He ate a few more chips. He was quiet as he thought about it. “I am missing him like crazy. I never thought it would be this hard to be away from him.” Kurt missed him very much. They had only just worked things out. He was just hoping that when Blaine got back, it would still be the same. Kurt was never going to love anyone like he did Blaine. They were amazing together when they weren't fighting. Kurt was a nagger. That was never good. Kurt never took that well. He was a little messier than Kurt was. They had spats about it sometimes. It wasn't the only thing, but they fought about that the most. Kurt was really trying to not be that way as much. Blaine wasn't messy enough that it was bringing bugs or anything. Kurt really didn't want to fight with him anymore. He cared about Blaine very much. There was no way that he could lose him again. Kurt had barely been able to make it through the last time.

Meanwhile, Puck and Santana were taking a lunch break. Puck had ordered some Mexican from a place that was not far from the studio. It was a great place. Santana even blessed it. They had gotten tacos, burritos, nachos, and enchaladas. Puck was starving. They'd been working very hard on his music. Puck was busy stuffing his face with a taco. Quinn had a doctor's appointment in a few days. Quinn was so beautiful. Puck loved that she was glowing from the baby. He wasn't sure what he wanted to more. A girl or a boy. He supposed as long as the kid was healthy. That was the important thing. Puck thought he would be better with a girl. He was a very protective person. He would be good with a baby girl. Puck picked up a can of soda and cracked it open. “So, Lopez. How's the kids? And Brittany?” He asked, as he took a sip out of it. He grabbed a napkin and wiped his face with it. He wasn't sure what he would say if it wasn't something good. Puck didn't want it to be bad. They deserved to be happy. Puck finished his taco and grabbed a burrito. “I swear, every time they're made, they are the shit.” Puck said, shaking his head as if he didn't believe it. 

Santana picked up an enchalada, and took a bite out of it. She shrugged. “They're okay. Brittany's going to a couple of dance auditions. Her last job just ended.” She was confident that Brittany would land another job, she was amazing. Brittany was a very capable dancer. It was amazing how talented she was. Santana grabbed her own soda. Santana looked at him. “How's your old lady?” She asked, arching a perfectly coiffed eyebrow at him. She was hoping that she was okay. She was going to have to be careful, she was a few months pregnant now, but she could still have a miscarriage if she wasn't careful. Santana didn't want to see her go through that again. She may be a bitch, but she wasn't completely cruel. She didn't want them to have to go through that again. Especially after Puck had actually gotten her pregnant. That was something he'd always wanted, Santana knew. She really wanted him to have kids if that's what he wanted. She loved her kids. They were the reason she got up, besides Brittany.

Puck wasn't able to keep the grin off his face. “She's great. I can't believe how great things are right now.” He was so glad. They had been through so much. He didn't want to go through anymore. It had been great for years. Puck didn't think he could go through that again. It had been bad enough. Especially since they had been so good in the last few years. Puck had no desire for any more drama. They had been through so much. Puck ran his hand over his head. He added, “I can't handle any more high school drama. I really can't. It's just so pathetic. We deserve to be happy.” He grabbed another taco. Puck took a bite out of it. He was incredibly happy right now. He was still so worried about Sarah. They had fought, and Puck hadn't talked to her since. She was living with some girl. He was happy for her if she was happy. He just didn't know why she had gotten so angry at him. Puck didn't know why they had fought so hard. It was stupid, it had been a stupid fight. Puck hadn't fought with her like that in a long time. Not since she was a lot younger. They had always with her like that in a long time. Not since she was younger. They had always gotten along for the most part. Puck was still so puzzled.

That was true. Santana hated high school drama, too. She totally got where he was coming from. She gave him a nod. Santana picked up her own taco and took a bite out of it. She was enjoying the food. Santana was gearing up to ask him something. She wanted to record a song. She had written one. She was very proud of it. It was her feelings for Brittany. Santana was glad that she had been able to write a song about her feelings for Brittany. She had wanted to be in the closet for a long time. Santana was glad that he was finally able to be honest. It felt great. Santana looked at him. “Puckerman, I have something to ask you.” She was strangely nervous. She didn't think she really had to be, she knew that Puck was aware of how talented she was. Santana kept her gaze on him as his eyebrow arched. Santana said, “I was hoping that I could record a song. It's one I wrote about Britts.” Santana took another bite, she was glad she had gotten it out. She looked at him, waiting for him to answer.

“You wrote a song, Lopez? That's totally awesome.” Puck wasn't sure that he had ever thought that she would write a song. Puck was curious to hear it. “That's something that you can definitely do. I want to hear it. Why didn't you ever tell me that you had written a song?” Puck asked. He thought that she was such a good singer. They could really make something of her if they wanted to. Puck was willing to see what she had. She was so amazing. Puck grabbed another taco and pulled some nachos forward. She was going to be great. He was so sure of it. 

Santana grinned. “That's awesome, Puck. I can't wait to record it. I learned how to play guitar.” She was glad that she had taken the time to do so. Santana reached around to get her bag. She had the notebook she'd written the long lyrics in inside it. She passed it to him to look at while they finished eating. She didn't know if he'd like it, but she hoped he would. Santana grabbed some hot sauce and poured it on her taco. She really liked hot sauce. She liked spicy food in general. She hoped that she wasn't going to get nervous when it came time to record the song. She didn't know if she'd manage not to or not. Santana watched him calmly.

Puck glanced over the lyrics as he ate. He wondered what it was would sound like when they started recording it. 

_All of my life, I have been alone_  
with no one to call my own  
then you fell for me and   
I can call you my wife  
You are so beautiful,  
I am the luckiest woman alive  
You show me what love is  
every damn day it is  
you that I never can repay 

He couldn't believe it. He thought all of the lyrics were amazing. You could tell that she loved Brittany very much. He looked at her. “You have got something here, Lopez.” Puck said. He was proud of her for being so open about her love for Brittany. It was one thing, to be so out when you were married, but this was a whole new level. Puck looked at her. “You can play this on the guitar?” He asked, and she nodded. “Sweet. You'll have to play for me.”

Things were going so great. Santana couldn't help but grin as they kept eating. Santana finished and pushed the empty wrappers in the trash. She got Puck's too. Santana just wished tht they could start on things immediately, but she knew it wasn't possible. They had Puck's music to work on. Santana was going to have to play the song on her guitar for him anyway. She was nervous about playing it, she wanted to get it just right. It was for Brittany. It had to be perfect. She loved Brittany so much, shehad done everything for Santana. They had so many ups and downs, of course, every couple did, but they loved each other. Santana wasn't going to let her down. Puck picked up his guitar and went into the studio to start recording. She went to the controls, to run them over while he was playing. Santana was glad to be here, glad to be producing music. They had all worked towards that for a very long time. They had been in glee club together in high school. Rachel had been the most annoying at it, she had been determined to get all the lead solos. Santana was the first to admit that she had hated her for years. It was only for Puck that she had tolerated her.

Sarah Puckerman was not a happy camper. She did not enjoy working at the diner. It was only something that she had to do to make money. Sarah still wasn't sure what she was going to do with her life. She supposed that she liked the girl that she was living with. Her name was Ashley Cypher. She was a tall blonde who was incredibly hot. Sarah was an average height Jewish girl who was only cute, not gorgeous. She was very lucky that Ashley was slumming it. Sarah was really glad that she was at least getting laid on a regular basis. Sarah just missed her Nana. She missed her ma. She didn't know why she had gotten so angry at her brother. She hated that she was so self ruining. She was always doing something that was detrimental to her well being. Right now she was on her way back to her apartment. She was going to do her best to try and be happy. It was just not working so far. Sarah was doing her best to say out of people's way. There were too many people in New York. She just didn't know why coming here had been important. 

When she got home from the diner, Ashley was home. She was cooking something for them to eat for supper. Sarah opened the bedroom door and started taking off her uniform from the diner. It was pink and very retro fifties style. That was the part she hated the worst. Sarah took off the uniform, and stood there in her bra and panties, and searched through the dresser looking for something to wear. She wanted to wear something relaxing. She got out some boxers, and pulled them on. She took off her bra before she got out a tank top and pulled it on. She went out to the kitchen. They had a tiny little apartment. Sarah reached into the fridge and pulled out a beer. Ashley had some older friends to hook them up. Sarah was not sure if Ashley was really a soul mate. She was kind of just someone that had a place she could go to get away from her brother. Sarah thought it was a little messed up that she was treating Puck like that. She had picked a fight with him about something stupid so she could go. Sarah just couldn't imagine why she was so angry. She'd even picked up the phone to call Santana and talk to her about all of it. She just couldn't do it. Sarah knew she that she could help, though.

Ashley was making spaghetti and meatballs. She knew that Sarah liked it. She wasn't wearing much more than Sarah was. They were the only ones living there, it didn't really matter. She was wondering what was up with Sarah. Why she was always so quiet. Ashley wasn't sure if Sarah was even serious about her. Ashley liked her a lot. She was very pretty, and her long dark hair was pretty to play with. Ashley was sure that Sarah didn't know that she was serious about her. Ashley had never met someone who cared that she had something to say. Everyone just treated her like a dumb blonde. She hated it. She was glad to find Sarah, who was taking her seriously. Ashley called out to her, where she was in the living room. “Sarah, babe, I'm making spaghetti and meatballs. Is that okay?” She got a muffled yes back. Ashley wasn't sure what else to say, so she didn't say anything else. Ashley cracked open a soda and drank from it. She wasn't as big of a drinker as Sarah was. Ashley didn't know what to do to make her feel better. She was at a loss.

Sarah relaxed on the couch with her beer. She wasn't butch or anything, but she was definitely the tomboy out of the two of them. Sarah put on some cartoons and did her best to relax. It was hard, she was tired of standing on her feet all day. She had gotten some good tips. Sarah was socking it all away. Ashley wasn't making her pay bills. She was saving as much money as she could. She didn't want to be unprepared like she was when Nana Connie had tossed her out. Sarah was not going to be taken off guard ever again like that. It wasn't fun at all. Sarah thought maybe she was upset about that still. She wished that she could get over it, she wanted to not care. She couldn't help it. Sarah was still upset. She had pushed her brother away for no good reason. Sarah ran her hands through her long hair and looked at her legs with an eyebrow raised. She was not tan enough for summer. Sarah had been indoors too much. She ran her hands over her long legs. Her torso was too short, that was the bad thing. She was determined to find the happy ending everyone else got. Maybe she should talk to Santana. She was happy, she had a wife and two kids. Maybe she had it all figured out.

It wasn't too much longer when Ashley called her for dinner. Sarah was glad. She was starved. She hadn't eaten at all that day. She'd worked a double shift. She had done it for the tips. It had wielded good results. Sarah got down the plates to set the table. She got out a fresh beer. Ashley put the spaghetti and bread on the table. Sarah pulled out her chair for her. Then she went to sit down herself. She waited as Ashley dished it out for her. She was starving, and the food smelled great. Sarah wasn't looking forward to the day when she would start gaining weight for eating. She spun her fork through the spaghetti and took a bite. “This is good, babe.” Sarah said. She gave her a weak smile. “You are a really good cook.” She told her. Sarah wasn't sure what else to talk about. They were still getting to know each other. They had only been dating for a month. Sarah hadn't told her that she was from Ohio yet. She was pretending to be a Native New Yorker. It was just simpler. Sarah thought lying was the best idea.

“Thanks, babe.” Ashley said, a long lock of her blonde hair falling over her eye. She was glad that Sarah liked it. Ashley wondered what to talk about. It was best to communicate with your partner. Ashley had had two crappy relationships already. She wanted this to go right. Ashley didn't want her heart broken. Not again. She looked at Sarah. “How was your day?” She asked. Ashley really cared, too. She hoped it had been good. She had been working all day, she did data entry at home. Ashley liked it. She was able to pay the bills with it. They were doing okay.

Sarah shrugged. “I'm okay. The day was long. I worked a double, it was really long. I am so exhausted. I hate working at that diner. But I want to make money. It's the endless cycle.” Sarah wasn't sure if she could keep working there much longer. She had to get out of there. She was going to go crazy. “I raelly need to get my life figured out. Decide what I want to do. I wish I knew. My brother had it all figured out when he was my age. I still can't believe that he graduated college. My brother is not a school type. He always said that school was for suckers.”

“You'll figure it out, Sarah. You will get to figure it out and have a life.” Ashley said. She got why Sarah wanted to have a real job. Waitressing was never fun. Ashley had done stripping for a month when she'd first come here. Ashley hadn't liked it, she had decided to quit. Ashley hadn't been so good at it anyway. She liked data entry a lot better. “You are so young, still, Sarah. You aren't your brother.” She was glad that Sarah was talking about this. It was good to hear her talk. Ashley wanted to get to know her better. It felt like Sarah was letting Ashley see more of her. That was what she wanted. Ashley didn't know if she'd stop or not and she hoped that she would. Ashley was willing to share any of herself with Sarah. She just wanted to be what the other girl needed. Ashley just hoped that she could be. They had rushed into this. Ashley didn't want to be wrong about Sarah. She sipped her soda. “I'm just glad that you're here. I just want you to know that. I care about you.”

Sarah looked at Ashley. She was glad that Ashley was trying to comfort her. She was just not sure what to say. Sarah hadn't planned on letting that much of herself out. It had felt okay, though, like she was doing the right thing. Sarah was glad to get that off her chest. She didn't mind school. Sarah just didn't know what she wanted to go through in college. She had fought with Nana Connie about that, too. She hadn't wanted to aimlessly go through with no idea. She thought it would be a waste of money. Nana Connie hadn't agreed with her. Sarah was fine with waiting, she just wanted a purpose, a path. Sarah didn't think that she was ever going to find one. She looked at Ashley. “This is just tripping me up. The job, it's all too much. I want to believe that I can figure it out. I just.... I can't right now. My head is full of nothing. My brother owns a record label. He put Blaine Anderson on the map. He's producing his own record, and my brother is a great singer. He is going to do great. Why can't I have something that I'm passionate about? It just doesn't seem fair. I don't know why I'm so aimless.” Sarah would do anything to have some kind of purpose.

Santana was putting away the dishes from supper when the phone rang. She got it, Brittany was helping Alyssa take a bath, and Brandon was playing in his room. “Lopez-Pierce residence.” She said. It was the politest she ever got on the phone. She was futzing around the kitchen in a pair of boyshorts and a tank top. She hummed under her breath as she waited for the person calling to say something. She was curious as to who it was. Santana put the clean dishes in the cupboard. “This is Santana Lopez.” 

Taking a deep breath, Sarah said, “Santana, it's Sarah Puckerman.” She was really nervous. Sarah could not believe that she was really doing this. That she was really calling Santana. She was so nervous. She didn't know why she was doing this. Sarah just thought maybe it was something that she had to do. She could get some advice from Santana. She was a happy person. “I.... I need to talk to you. Noah suggested I call you before we fought. I just... I have all these doubts.... I don't know what to do. I'm gay.” 

“Oh hey, Squirt.” Santana said. She wasn't surprised that the youngest Puckerman was calling her. “You're gay? Well, that's great. I am, too, I'm married with two kids. It doesn't have to be bad. You can have what everybody else has. Puckerman told me you're staying with some girl. How's that going? Is she hot?” Santana was glad that Sarah had had the courage to come out. Santana had had trouble when she'd first come out. She hadn't wanted to tell everyone. She'd been very scared. It had been about self-preservation, mostly. She had been popular in high school and had wanted to stay that way. Santana hadn't wanted anything that would cause negative attention. She had been afraid of what her family would say, also. Her abuela had disowned her. Santana had been upset. She had been glad that her parents had accepted her, though. They had told her that they loved her no matter what she wanted to be and they would love her. That had touched her. “You can be okay, Squirt. You really can. I am proud of you for coming out. I'm glad that you had the courage. When I was your age I was a lot more messed up than you.”

That bugged Sarah, being called Squirt. Only Noah and his friends had ever called her that. She still wasn't sure this was a good idea. Sarah didn't exactly like Santana. It stemmed from all the years she'd been at the Puckerman house, most of the time unexpectedly. Sarah also thought she might have hated it because it might have helped her realize she was gay. Sarah hated to admit that, even if it was true. “It's Sarah.” She said as clearly as she could. She didn't want to anger Snix. “Snix” was what Santana called her anger. Sarah had no desire to see her or talk to her. Sarah sighed. “I don't want to lose my Nana. She's not accepting. I don't know what to do to get her to love me. And now I'm fighting with Noah. He went to bat for me with Nana. Why am I pushing him away? He's the only family that I have. I deserve good things and I keep stopping good things. Why? Why can't I be happy?”

It all sounded like questions that she couldn't answer. Santana wished that she could tell Sarah what she wanted to hear. She couldn't. “You still have some problems. It's not easy. This is true.” Santana said. She couldn't lie to Sarah. “But everyone runs into trouble sometimes. You can handle this, Sarah. You really can. You just take it one day at a time. You've already done the hardest thing. You came out. That really is a very brave thing. I know it doesn't seem like it, but it is. You have to try and be happy now. You have to go on and live your life. You can't change what people think. I had to learn that lesson, too. You have to just hope that they see the light one day. I wish I could tell you that they'll all come around. They won't. But it gets easier to handle. And it can turn out amazingly good. I have a beautiful wife who loves me, and we have a family. You can have the same. You just have to calm down, and stop being so angry all the time. I had to learn the same lesson. I didn't like it, let me tell you. But I got over it. Because the end result is so much better.” She hoped that made sense.

All of that sounded like something that Sarah did not know how to deal with. She didn't want to have to deal with that people were not accepting things. Sarah wanted to be able to have the people that she loved in her life. It just didn't seem fair that she had to give up certain people. Sarah didn't want to lose that. She knew that Santana was right, however. She couldn't change what other people felt about. Sarah wished that she could. “I need to forgive Noah. Or, more accurately, ask him to forgive me.” Sarah felt so stupid. She just wished that Puck would forgive her. Sarah had really been a bitch, and it just wasn't fair. Sarah had to behave herself now. She needed to stop pushing him away. “I am sorry that I was such a bitch to him.” This was completely true. She was sure that she would do it again, but she was still sorry. “I do have this girlfriend, though.” Sarah said. “She's amazingly hot. She's..... dirty hot.” Sarah said. This was true. She couldn't help but smile as she said that. Maybe it all would turn around.

A couple of days later, Puck was getting home, and Sarah was there. Puck was surprised to see her. Not after their fight. “What do you want, Sarah?” He asked, unlocking the apartment door. He was further surprised that his wife wasn't home. Puck would have expected her to be. Maybe she had gone out, she'd been spending a lot of time with Brittany and Santana. That was something that he considered a good thing. It might help some of her memories come back. They had steadily been coming back, but not all of them were. He was for the doing of things that would help those along. Puck got inside and Sarah followed him into the house. He closed the door behind her. Puck had just gotten back from work. He had also gotten some food at the bodega which was closest to the apartment. He started taking the food out of the bags to put away. “You're the one who isn't talking to me, and all of a sudden you show up here.” Puck wasn't sure what it was he'd say. He didn't know what her problem was. She'd been such a bitch since she'd shown up here and had come out. He hoped she'd done as he'd suggested, and called Santana. He thought it would really help her.

She tried to look contrite. She knew that she'd hurt him. Even if he'd never say it out loud. Sarah ran her hand through her long dark hair. “I'm sorry I was such a bitch to you.” She finally said. Sarah hoped he'd accept. She didn't want to argue with him anymore. She appreciated that he was in her life, and that he accepted her for who she was. Sarah knew that she was very lucky in that regard. Sarah watched as he moved about the kitchen, putting things away. She didn't know if life was going to turn out the way they'd wanted, but they couldn't change whatever was in store. Sarah almost wished that she could change her feelings. If she could maybe her life would be better. Sarah wouldn't really change it, however. She was the way she was, and it wasn't going to change. Sarah kept her eyes on him. “I'm really sorry, Noah. I know that you accept me or who I am, and I should have been more grateful than I was. I don't want to lose the only family I have left.” 

The words she was saying caused him to pause in his efforts. Puck had to admit, he had not expected her to forgive him. She was just as stubborn as he was. That made for grudges. He started putting away the food again. Puck said with his back to her, “You're actually apologizing? I am shocked.” This was very true. Puck got out the beef he'd purchased. He was going to make some beef stroganoff. Puck liked cooking. It let all of his feelings out. It was calming. Puck had never thought that he would enjoy something like cooking. But he really did. He had to be good, Quinn couldn't really cook. They'd end up eating takeout all the time. Puck was glad that he'd listened to his ma and let his Nana teach him how to cook. They'd never know if something happened to her. That was really upsetting. Puck didn't like to think about it. They had been raised as much in her house as they had their own. Puck didn't really know if he could get her to accept Sarah. He didn't want her to be out of their lives. It was just hard to fathom a life without her, scolding them, loving them. They needed her, now that their ma was gone.

“Yes, Noah.” She said, trying to keep the angry tone out of her voice. She knew it was just a defense thing. He was trying to protect himself from getting hurt. Sarah understood that. She sighed. “I know I was a bitch. I.... I did what you suggested. I called Santana, to talk to her about things. I know that I'm not done dealing with this, but I know that I have to start being less of a bitch to people. I appreciate what Santana talked to me about. I should have called her a lot sooner than I did.” She sat down at the island before being invited. Sarah wasn't going to go anywhere. She was going to stay and fix this with her brother. They had to stay in each other's lives. Sarah kept her eyes on him as he moved about the kitchen. She added, “I have a girlfriend. I'm staying with her at her place. She's great. Her name is Ashley.” Sarah hoped that it would work out with her. She really did. “I'd like you to meet her. Quinn, too.”

That surprised him. That she had someone. He was glad, though. She deserved to be happy, just like everybody else. Finally, he turned around and looked at Sarah. “That's.... that's great.” He said, and he really meant it. He smiled at her, and looked over at her. He patted her shoulder. Puck kept looking at her, and said, “Well, if you want us to, we can have her over for dinner. Where'd you meet?” He asked, keeping up with the dinner prep. He wanted to keep his hands busy. Puck wondered if he would be able to not do the big brother thing and scare her off.

Sarah couldn't help but smile when he forgave her. She didn't deserve it, but she was glad. “Um, okay. I am sure that Ashley would be glad to do that.” Sarah didn't know why she had managed to bag the blonde, but she had. She knew that she'd been a little standoffish with her lately, but she wanted to start being better to her. She didn't want to treat Ashley badly. She didn't deserve that. She was a good person. Sarah asked, “I feel like a bitch, how's Quinn? She's pregnant, still, right?” Sarah hoped so, and she hoped that her asking wasn't upsetting him. Sarah didn't want to hurt him again.

That made him nod in answer to her question. Puck didn't want to talk about the miscarriages. “She's fine.” He told her. Puck added the ground beef to the stove. He added some oil to it so it wouldn't stick. Puck got out mushrooms, and the noodles. The sauce was easy for him to do, he always did it last. “You get with Ashley, and tell me when she's free for dinner.” Puck put in some coffee to the coffee pot. He was jonesing for some caffeine. He watched as Sarah went to the fridge and got a soda. Puck looked at her. “Are you still working at the diner?” He asked. He felt bad that she didn't have a plan about what she wanted to do with her life. Puck knew that it wasn't his fault that she didn't know. That he had always known his own fate. Puck just hoped that she would figure it out one day. He filled his pot with water, so he could do the noodles. Puck ran his hand over his shaved head. He needed a haircut. Puck started cutting up mushrooms. He didn't want whole ones in there. It would be easier to eat that way.

About a month later, they had another OBGYN appointment. They were going to find out what the sex of the baby was. Puck was even more nervous than Quinn was. She was showing, she was five months along. They were waiting for the doctor to come in and get the ultrasound ready. Puck was standing by her, holding her hand. She was grumbling a little about the position she had to sit in to be ready for the doctor. Puck was sweating bullets. This was going to be crazy. He was hoping for the baby to be a girl. He was sure that he would be so much better for a baby girl. Puck was barely able to pay attention as the doctor came in and started talking to them about the baby and Quinn's health. He was very nervous. Puc watched as she got out the machine and started putting the gel on her stomach. Puck was breathing hard, he was really nervous. He squeezed Quinn's hand. He was so happy. He had been waiting for this for a very long time. They deserved to be parents. Quinn looked at him as the doctor spread the gel around, telling them that the baby was healthy, and looking good. Puck let out a sigh of relief. Then, she told them that they were having a girl.

That made all the rest of the months worth it. A beautiful baby girl. It was the best news. They could really be happy now.

_**Author's note: We are at the finish line! The only thing left is the epilogue. I will do my best to get it up asap. Sorry it's been so long since the last update. Cory's passing has been hard, and still unbelievable sometimes. I thank ya'll for sticking with me till the end. XD** _


	11. Epilogue: Heaven, Little By Little

Epilogue: Heaven, Little By Little

Kurt stared at the phone, like he could will it to ring. He hadn’t heard from him in three weeks. Kurt wasn’t exactly sure why. He knew that Blaine was busy, but really. Kurt was sure that they could have spoken by now. He missed Blaine. It was almost the middle of fall. October was a week away. He was working on an outfit he was sewing. Kurt pulled the garment closer to him. This was going to e something for Blaine to wear on Halloween. The holiday was a big deal for the gay community. Kurt was going as Sally, and Blaine was going to be Harry. Especially since he had the curls for it already. Kurt was putting together an outfit for himself, too. That was lying on the couch near him. He just wanted to hear from Blaine. Was that too much to ask? No. Kurt missed him so much. He would be home soon, the tour was going on break until February. So Kurt could be being impatient, he supposed, but he couldn’t help it. They were happy, they had worked things out. Kurt loved talking to him, and Skyping wasn’t enough. They needed to be together. Kurt was watching HGTV while he sewed. He was watching _Love It Or Lease It_. He liked some shows like that, because decorating was his thing. Kurt’s fingers ran over his sewing nimbly.

The ring from his Skype on his laptop sounded. Kurt squealed happily and put aside his sewing so he could answer it. He knew it was Blaine. Kurt ran his hand through his hair, trying to make it look as good as possible. Then he answered the call, grinning like an idiot. “Hey!” He said, as soon as he saw his husband’s face on the screen. He looked so great, his curls were beautiful, and he looked gorgeous in his guy liner. Kurt loved that on him. “I am so glad to talk to you.” Kurt made his hands relax in his lap so he didn’t fidget. 

Blaine couldn’t help but grin when he was faced with Kurt. Kurt was so gorgeous. He missed him so much. “I miss you so much, baby.” He said. It was true, he did. Blaine ran his hand through his curls. They were getting long. Blaine had to get them cut. “I can’t wait to come home and see you. How is everyone? How’s Quinn? Is the baby doing okay?” Blaine asked all of these questions rapidly. He didn’t know if he could make it through these last few days without him. Blaine loved being on his tour, but he missed Kurt so much. “I can’t wait to get home to you.” 

Kurt tried to focus on all of those questions so he could answer them. “Everyone’s okay, and Q and the baby are both okay too. I miss you so much. I am so glad that you Skyped. I was working on our Halloween costumes. We’re going as Harry and Sally.” He informed him. Kurt was the one who usually picked their costumes. He didn’t usually let Blaine have any say. It was just how he was. Kurt ran his hand through his hair. He couldn’t help the bright smile on his face. He was always happy to talk to Blaine. They might be too attached. Kurt didn’t care if that was the case.

“That is so great. I’m glad that everything is going well with the baby.” Blaine said. He was tired. He had just got finished with a show, and he was going to have to clean up the makeup and get in his pjs. Blaine was already in his hotel for the night. He was waiting for the food he’d ordered. He had gotten some tacos and things because he was starving. Blaine yawned. “I’m sorry, babe… I’m just tired. The concert was so great but I am so tired. Bed is going to feel so great.” It wouldn’t be as great without Kurt with him though. Blaine reached for the makeup remover. He gave Kurt a cheeky smile. “I hope that you’re ready for me.”

That was an understatement. Kurt watched Blaine as he cleaned his face. It was really hot. Kurt had so much want for Blaine to be home and inside him. Kurt was definitely a bottom. “I think that it’s definitely a big understatement that I am so ready for you to come home. I got new lube and a pair of handcuffs.” Kurt blushed as he said that. He wasn’t usually one to branch out like that. But he wanted to spice things up. Kurt was glad to have Blaine back, but he was still worried about Blaine kissing someone else. Kurt wanted to keep that from happening again. Kurt wanted to keep Blaine interested enough so that he wouldn’t do that again. Blaine was the best thing to happen to Kurt. He knew that all of his friends would tell him that he was wrong for thinking that way. Kurt couldn’t help it. He wanted to keep Blaine interested. It was the most important thing. “They’re fuzzy, so they won’t hurt your wrists.” Kurt said. His blue eyes were full of mischief. Kurt picked up his mug of coffee to take a sip. He was going to need some more before this conversation was over. He loved coffee and so did Blaine.

He was surprised to hear his husband say that. Kurt wasn’t one to usually be into things like that. Blaine had to admit, he was very intrigued. “Well, that will be interesting.” Blaine got his face free of makeup, and told Kurt to hold on so he could pay for his food. Blaine was so glad that it was there, because he was starved. He came back with his food and a 2 liter of Coke. He got out a cup and grinned at Kurt. “I’m sorry that I’ve got to eat while we’re talking.” Blaine apologized. He knew that Kurt hated when he ate while he was Skyping with him. Kurt was one who preferred to eat with someone and not have to watch. “I haven’t had a chance to eat yet, so I have to eat now.” Blaine opened up one of his tacos. He couldn’t stop the grumbling in his stomach. He was sure that Kurt could hear it if he listened close enough. He took a bite before he said anything more. Blaine looked at Kurt in the screen. “What is she having? I never got a chance to find out. It stinks being on the road sometimes.” Blaine was in heaven with his food. He could probably live on beef if he had to. Blaine didn’t get it often, because Kurt didn’t like to have red meat very often. Not that Blaine could really blame him. It could be unhealthy. 

“We can’t Skype sex if you’re eating.” Kurt said bluntly, surprising himself. He didn’t know that he really would have done so if Blaine wasn’t eating. Kurt knew that he was all alone, and it was just Blaine, but he couldn’t help it. He was usually shy. When it came to things like that, anyway. Kurt was so shy, and Blaine was opening him up. Kurt had never minded that. He needed that. Kurt had to open himself up to life more. Kurt was glad that Blaine was helping him with that. Kurt was glad to have him. Kurt was really very straight laced without him. It was one of the things he was grateful to Blaine for. He was very happy. Kurt didn’t know that he could ever forget the look on Blaine’s face. It was total and complete shock. Kurt laughed, and so did Blaine once he got over the shock. Kurt didn’t want to lose this. He lived for moments like this with Blaine. Kurt loved him more than he ever thought possible. He didn’t know if he would survive if he lost Blaine again. Kurt didn’t want to ever go through that ever again. “I love you, and I can’t wait until you get home.”

Quinn ran her hand through her long blonde hair. She didn’t know if she could keep doing this baby thing. She was getting bigger now. She was lying on the couch, working on some baby clothes that she was making. Quinn ran her hand along her belly. She was feeling the baby kick. She couldn’t help but be happy that she was giving Puck a baby. It was what he deserved. Quinn was nervous about having the baby. She knew that Puck was the happiest that he’d ever been. That was making her happy, too. She just didn’t know how she was going to do this. She was afraid that being a mother was something she’d be bad at. Quinn hadn’t had a good mother, and that stuff was learned, right? Quinn ran a hand over her belly and then picked up the baby clothes she was sewing for the baby. Quinn was glad that they already knew that it was a girl so she could plan ahead. Of course Sarah had been spoiling her and had been buying her all she could to help. Quinn was glad that she was so into it. Things with Sarah had been iffy lately. Quinn wasn’t one to try and blame her, that had to be one of the hardest things to go through. Quinn didn’t envy her at all. That had to be the thing that could cause the worst problems.

The door opened, and it brought Brittany. She had a key that Puck had given her. She had taken to coming over a lot to keep Quinn company. She helped Quinn clean the apartment and things like that. She called out as she came in. “Hey Quinnie.” She put down the food she’d brought with her. Santana had wanted to cook some things for Quinn. Brittany put the food away and went to the living room. She saw Quinn on the couch and joined her. She was wondering what was going to happen when Quinn had the baby. Brittany prayed for the babies that Quinn had lost all the time. She didn’t think that God would let those babies go to hell. Brittany wasn’t sure if she believed that it wasn’t a baby until it was more grown. She thought that it was baby when it was in the woman’s belly. Brittany didn’t want Quinn to lose the baby again. She knew that it was mostly okay, Quinn just had to watch out for being stressed. She looked at the clothes Quinn was making. “Those are cute. Did you pick a name yet?” Brittany asked, as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

“Not yet. I’ve been looking through some of the baby name books.” Quinn replied. She was still hoping that she’d get all of her memories back. They’d slowly been coming back, but she still hadn’t gotten all of them. Quinn’s long hair was pulled back, despite the fact that it was getting chilly, she was really hot. She didn’t really know what to say about a name. She couldn’t make up her mind. There were lots of good ones. None of them were really striking her. Not to mention, she didn’t want to use one of the names she’d picked out already for one of her other pregnancies. Quinn wondered what was up with Brittany. She did come over a lot, but still. Quinn looked at her. “Everything okay, Britt? I’ve seen a lot of you in the past few days.” She was hoping that nothing was wrong. Brittany and Santana were finally happy. They deserved that. Quinn sipped her coffee. She really didn’t know if she was going to be a good mom. Quinn wasn’t really a maternal person. She had never thought that she would be a mother. Quinn had lost babies and she thought that she would never have a chance. Quinn was glad that she’d been wrong. She knew how much Puck wanted to have a baby.

“Santana’s been busy a lot. She hasn’t been home lately and I really miss her.” Brittany was glad that Quinn was better, too. She really needed someone to talk to. Brittany had to have someone to tell her that it was okay. She knew that Santana loved her. They had ten years together, and they’d been friends before that. Brittany settled back on the couch with her. She didn’t know how to keep Santana interested. Brittany looked at Quinn, who was running her hand over her belly. Quinn was going to be a great mom. Brittany thought that Puck and Quinn were a great couple and they would be great parents. Quinn deserved to be happy after all she had been through. Puck, too. Brittany knew how close they had come to breaking up. She was glad that they’d worked things out. Brittany got her own coffee, it was getting chilly out. Brittany put some Splenda in her coffee and stirred it. They were going to be happy. Brittany sighed. “I don’t know how I am going to keep her interested. We’ve been together for ten years.”

Quinn looked at her. “Are you serious? You are amazing. And you’ve been together for ten years. She’s still into you.” Quinn ran her hands over her belly and looked at Brittany seriously. “Santana almost never stops talking about you. You two have kids together.” Quinn hardly could believe that things with everyone was iffy and she and Puck were doing great. She was so glad that they were though. Quinn couldn’t believe that she was doing so much better since everything had happened. She was glad that things had started to go better. Quinn loved Puck so much. She had treated him so horribly too. There was really no way that she deserved him after what she’d done. Quinn was just glad that he was still with her. “Puck and I were almost over, and he and I worked things out. You can do the same, Brittany. You and San will work things out. You two were meant to be.” Quinn really hoped that Brittany would listen to her advice. She knew if she did, it would help her. Quinn really didn’t know if she really could help more, but she still didn’t have all of her memories. She had been to the doctor. He’d told her that it still could be awhile. There was no way to tell.

Speaking of Puck, he came home, laden down with bags. He’d been out getting things, he had closed on a house for them in Queens. He hadn’t told Quinn about it yet, he had picked it out as a surprise. Puck didn’t know if she’d like it but he was proud of himself for finding it. They needed it for the baby. Some of the things he’d gotten were for the baby, and some were for the house. Puck was so glad that they were going to have a baby. They deserved to be happy. Puck entered the living room. “Babe, I’m home. I’ve got some stuff for the baby.” They were going to be amazing parents. Puck was happy and could hardly imagine being with anyone else. Quinn was so beautiful. The most beautiful girl he’d ever seen. And his album was almost finished. That was great for him. Puck had written every song on it, and Santana was writing her own songs for hers. She’d sang a duet with him for his, too. Puck had enjoyed every minute of it. Their voices complimented each other. He decided that now would be the time to tell her about the house. Better late than never.

Quinn grinned when she saw him. “Hey, baby. I’m so glad to see you.” She grinned as she saw the bags he was carrying. “Babe, what did you get?” Some of them were from baby stores, so she knew they were for the baby. Quinn was so glad that he was so happy. She looked into the first one, glad to find some baby clothes in it. They were amassing quite a bit. Quinn got some almost every time she left the apartment. She was excited to finally have the opportunity to buy things for a baby. “These are so cute, Puck. I can’t believe that you’re so good at picking out baby clothes.” That’s when she caught a glimpse of a Home Depot bag. “What’s in the Home Depot bag, baby?” She asked curiously. Brittany was going about the living room, cleaning. She knew her friend was just trying to keep her hands busy. Quinn watched as a big grin slid over his face. She could tell that he was really excited about whatever was in the bag. She took it even when he handed it to her. Quinn ran her hands on the outside of the bag. “Are you trying to tell me something, babe?” She asked, lifting her hazel eyes to his. Quinn was curious and wanted to hear what he had to say before she opened the plastic bag to see its contents. 

Puck gave her a grin, and pulled out a picture of their house. “This is our house, babe.” Her eyes lit up in surprise. He didn’t know that he could be any happier than he was right now. There was nothing like making Quinn happy. She was incredibly gorgeous when she was happy. Puck could tell she was already planning on how to redecorate it. Puck gave her a deep kiss. “I love you. I want to give you all you deserve.” They would have all they ever wanted. The past was the past. It was just that easy.

_**Author’s note: And we’re done! XD. I hope ya’ll enjoyed. OMG, this is my first glee multichap that I finished. I love that it’s a Quick one, too. There aren’t enough Quick fics. OMG. Speaking of, I have my other Quick fic Can’t Stop Those Dancing Feet, and I will be starting one that will be Beautiful Creatures inspired. XD. Hope you loved this and I was glad to write it.** _


End file.
